Trois petits Mots, Sept Lettres
by Bou Darklight
Summary: Drago se fait harceler par un malade qui lui envoie des messages douteux. Il demande de l'aide au Premier Ministre et qui est-ce qui qu'on lui propose comme protection rapprochée? Harry Potter, l'élite des Aurors, et il a bien changé!
1. Chapter 1

***A LIRE AVANT DE LIRE LA FIC, ULTRA IMPORTANT***

***Se cache derrière un arbre et sort la moitié de sa tête pour voir si la voie est libre, car elle a trop peur de se prendre des tomates.***

**Écoutez, pour ceux qui ont lu «Pour survivre j'ai besoin de toi» je suis TERRIBLEMENT MAL. Il s'est passé un paquet de choses, bonnes comme mauvaises. En plus l'inspiration ne venait plus. Avec les maths, les cours, les amies… Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'essaie pas vraiment de me trouver des excuses, c'est juste que je déteste vraiment décevoir mes lecteurs et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et continuerez à aimer mon travail...**

**Heureusement j'ai retrouvé toute mon inspiration! Cette fois-ci je ne vais rien vous garantir, au niveau du temps de publication surtout. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si vous aimez, vous ne serez pas déçus! Cette fic sera remplie de rebondissements : elle est plus légère, plus osée que «Pour survivre j'ai besoin de toi»,plus mature aussi. Emotions fortes et humour seront au rendez vous.**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite de «Pour survivre j'ai besoin de toi», elle arrive bientôt, dès que ma Bêta Angedescieux aura corrigé tout ça (que d'ailleurs je voudrais remercier pour tout son excellent travail et pour m'avoir soutenue, ou plutôt endurée ^^ Alors merci! )**

**Le deuxième chapitre de cette fic va paraître dans deux jours maximum car il est déjà écrit et presque corrigé ^^.Voilà! J'espère que vous me pardonnez...Et que vous allez aimer.**

**Couple: Harry & Drago bien sur ! Et un peut de Sirius/Remus**

**Rating: M pour le langage et tout le reste...en fait**

**... je crois que vous ne trouverai jamais de K+ dans mes fic. (A)**

**Disclamé: Tout appartient à Jk Rowling*Petite Larme au coin de l'oeil.***

**Enjoy It !**

* * *

**Premier Message de ****25-1-14-14****:**

Sais-tu que je te regarde dormir ? Et que sa m'émeut ?

J'ai beau être un homme, amour, je suis sensible

et cet air si paisible sur ton visage ne fait qu'accroître mon désir que tu me possèdes.

**Deuxième Message de 25-1-14-14****:**

_Ta beauté sans nom, est plus que véridique_

Dans cette chemise noire qui moule ton corps si gâté. Je te regarde Dracky.

Tu ne me vois pas, ne me sens pas…Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, toi tu voudrais te sentir en moi.

**Troisième Message de 25-1-14-14**** :**

J'aime t'observer jour et nuit, tu sais ?

Tu me fascines, tu me fais envie et un jour (même très bientôt)

Tu seras mien, amour.

**Quatrième Message de 25-1-14-14****(****Et ça devient plus érotique !****)**** :**

Cette chute de rein, ces fesses fermes à faire damner un saint.

Merlin.

Tu me rends fous et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je te possèderai.

**Cinquième message de 25-1-14-14****(Totalement débauché) ****:**

J'ai fait un magnifique rêve cette nuit.

J'étais en toi et j'allais de plus en plus vite

Nos gémissements ne faisaient qu'un.

Et j'avais découvert avec un immense plaisir que

Tu savais être très bruyant.

Je me répandais en toi alors que tu poussais un dernier râle de jouissance.

Alors ? Beau rêve n'est-ce pas Dragon ?

**Dernier message de 25-1-14-14**** :**

Tu as appelé les Aurors pour qu'ils m'attrapent mon Dragon ?

Ça me déçoit beaucoup. Mais je t'aurais, bébé.

Non.

Ce n'est pas une menace.

C'est une promesse.

Et puis c'est toi qui devrais être arrêté

Pour être aussi désirable.

- Mr. Malefoy vous avez bien fait de nous contacter. Cet homme m'a l'air totalement déséquilibré ! s'exclama le Ministre de la magie.

-Vous m'en direz tant, grogna le concerné, mécontent.

-Et bien nous allons tout faire pour trouver ce fou.

-Je l'espère bien, Mr. Hampton.

-Mr. Malefoy, j'aimerais vous présenter votre garde du corps. Vous nous avez demandé la meilleure protection possible, et bien voici l'élite des Aurors. Vous êtes allés à Poudlard ensemble…Ah ! Justement on parlait de toi ! Entre Harry.

…Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy aimait mener sa vie '' paisible''. Paisible doit d'être mis entre guillemets parce qu'en plus d'être l'ex mangemort le plus médiatisé, il était devenu un grand photographe, célèbre autant chez les moldus que dans le monde sorcier. Sa sortie de prison ne s'était pas faite sans douleur, tout comme sa reconstruction personnelle, mais Drago avait réussi l'épreuve, avec l'aide de son parrain et de son meilleur ami. Cela lui avait pris bien du temps pour se faire respecter à nouveau et aujourd'hui il était un homme aimé par certains, détesté par d'autres mais était un passionné d'art. La photographie était devenue son moyen de délivrance. Une fois rétabli, il avait créé sa propre agence, avec ses propres employés, dont Blaise, et ses propres mannequins. Les contrats avaient commencé à affluer et il avait ainsi travaillé avec les plus grands magazines tels que _Vanity Fair, Vogue,_ _Playboy _du côté moldu et _Sorcière Hebdo, La Gazette du Sorcier et My Fashion Bad Wizard_ chez les sorciers. Le « paisible » était donc à nuancer. Lorsqu'il déambulait dans les rues de Londres, il récoltait autant d'insultes que des demandes en mariage de la part de femmes ou d'hommes hystériques. Si les insultes se cantonnaient à présent à « connard », « imbécile » ou « mangemort de pacotille », c'était parce que les sorciers avaient appris à leurs dépens qu'il ne fallait jamais insulter gravement un Malfoy, surtout ce Malfoy. Drago était habitué à recevoir une ou deux lettres d'amour par semaine, ainsi que quelques banales lettres de menace. Et puis la semaine dernière étaient arrivées ces lettres de ce ''25-1-14-14''. Au début, il avait pris cela pour une simple blague de mauvais goût mais les lettres devenaient de plus en plus…lubriques. Le plus effrayant était que cet homme devait réellement l'épier puisqu'il avait décrit avec exactitude ce qu'il portait les jours où il lui envoyait une lettre. A ce moment là, Drago avait commencé à ne pas aimer cela du tout. Il était terriblement occupé et ces lettres pouvaient venir de n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait pas bien faire son travail et garder en même temps un œil sur tout le monde. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie et maintenant avec Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Harry prit une chaise à côté d'un Drago totalement abasourdi. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce type ne pouvait pas être Harry Potter. Il était…ce n'était plus le petit Potter bigleux d'avant. Cet homme-là dégageait une grande confiance en soi. Il dégageait le respect, la force, la puissance, et en même temps l'innocence, ce qui contrastait avec le reste. Cet Harry Potter là, avait les mêmes cheveux indomptables, mais s'était débarrassé de ses immondes lunettes rondes, ce qui donnait libre accès à des yeux émeraude incroyablement envoûtants. Drago avait l'impression que jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi rieurs, pleins de joie et aussi verts. Il avait tout simplement envie de se perdre dedans. Et à cette pensée, Drago rougit lamentablement puis se tourna si brusquement vers M. Hampton qu'il s'en fit mal au cou.

-Non, il est **hors de question** que ce soit lui qui me protège ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! N'importe qui mais pas ce…ce…! Drago ne trouvait même plus les mots pour dire ce qu'était Potter. Il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier d'incompétent…

-On ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Presque tout les Aurors figurent sur la liste des personnes qui vous détestent à mourir, donc potentiellement dangereuses. Et le reste est aussi potentiellement dangereuse parce qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à votre petit cul d'aristocrate. Harry est le seul qui reste neutre, expliqua Hampton, légèrement offensé qu'on puisse parler comme cela de son protégé.

-Mais Potter aussi me déteste ! Probablement plus que tout les autres Aurors réunis ! s'indigna Malefoy. Dès que vous aurez le dos tourné, il va certainement en profiter pour…

-Je ne ferai rien du tout, Malefoy, je l'ai juré à Bryan. Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte, répliqua Harry un sourire ornant ses lèvres roses. Si tu préfères te faire agresser par un inconnu et te promener dehors avec la peur constante que quelqu'un t'attrape, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, continua-t-il avec un ton plus sérieux.

Drago se tourna vers Harry et son regard croisa le sien. Le regard de Potter le défiait clairement d'accepter et Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce regard. ''Si j'accepte, je vais devoir me le trimbaler partout où j'irais, même au travail ! Et mes mannequins seront déconcentrés non seulement par moi, comme d'habitude, mais par Potter en plus ! Mais je serais 100 % en sécurité avec lui…Et si je devais choisir entre la mort et me faire protéger par Potter…''

-Bon d'accord…j'accepte…, se résigna le blond avec un soupir de condamné en tournant son regard d'acier vers le ministre qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Bien, vous avez pris la bonne décision Mr. Malefoy. Alors, la protection ne cessera que quand le fou sera retrouvé…

_''Misère''_

-Vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous éloigner de Potter, que se soit pour rentrer chez vous, aller travailler, faire les courses ou votre shopping…

_'' Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de prendre ma douche seul au moins, ou d'aller aux toilettes tranquille ? ''_

-Et vu que votre appartement n'est plus trop sûr…

_''Blablabla…''_

-…Nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux…

_''Et patati…''_

-…que vous logiez chez Potter.

_''Et pata…''_

-QUOI ?! s'écria Drago en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, il en est hors de question ! Et mon chat ? Et mes tableaux ? Et ma chambre noire pour mes photos moldus ?! C'est du grand n'importe quoi tout ça ! Je vous préviens, je ne laisserais pas Pirate et mes œuvres au Manoir simplement parce que Saint Potter en aura décidé ainsi ! Et puis…

-Malefoy tu vas te calmer, oui ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne criait pas sur un Premier Ministre ? Et pour ce qui est de tes effets personnels tu pourras les emmener, il y a beaucoup de place chez moi alors tu vas me fermer cette grande gueule et laisser Bryan finir, le coupa durement Harry d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique.

-Merci, maintenant Mr. Malefoy vous allez chez vous avec Harry faire vos bagages. Et vous rentrez directement chez lui après, compris ?

Drago hocha sèchement la tête, serrant les dents pour se contrôler.

-Très bien. Au revoir Mr. Le ministre.

Il sortit en hâte de la pièce, suivi par Harry qui tentait de le rattraper dans la foule de gens naviguant au sein du ministère.

_'' C'est de la pure folie! J'aurais jamais dû accepter! Potter va s'amuser à faire de ma vie un enfer. Si ça se trouve, il va raconter des événements sur ma vie à mes employés et mes mannequins durant le travail et mes soirées mondaines ! Dans quel bordel je me suis mis! '' _pensa désespérément le blond

-Malefoy, ralentit! Tu marches comme si t'avais le feu au cul, détend toi, lui conseilla Harry avec un sourire moqueur qui eut le don d'énerver Drago.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Potter, dit glacialement Drago.

-Oh, mais j'en aurais lorsque tu seras sous mon toit Malefoy ! lui sourit narquoisement le Survivant.

-Si tu penses que je vais plier sous tes règles, Potter ! Un Malefoy ne plie sous les règles de personne, s'indigna le blond.

-Et bien toi, tu devras. N'oublie pas ce 25-1…je ne sais pas quoi, qui traîne dans les rues et qui sais où tu habites, où tu vas, ce que tu portes et fais, riposta-t-il avec sérieux.

-Et ce sont quoi tes règles ? grommela Drago.

-Premièrement, avant que tu piques une énorme crise et casses tout ce qu'il y a chez moi, je tiens à t'informer que je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison, je fais tout moi même et tu m'aideras. Avec ou sans magie je m'en fiche, mais dans les tâches ménagères tu m'aides…

-Pas d'elfe de maison…non mais quel connard…

-Je suis toujours là Malefoy, gronda Harry.

-C'est bien le problème.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis lui fit signe de continuer.

-Deuxièmement, Hermione et Ron viennent très souvent me voir, alors tu ne les insultes pas, compris ?

-Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me faire quoi, me mettre une fessée ? Tu es mon garde du corps, tu ne peux pas me toucher. Prive-moi de dessert à la place, ironisa Drago, retrouvant cet éternel sourire en coin et voix traînante qu'il arborait habituellement. Bizarrement c'est comme si les confrontations avec Potter lui avaient manqué.

-Merci, Malefoy, pour ces deux suggestions ma foi très intéressantes !

Drago sous le choc s'arrêta net de marcher et regarda Potter comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceint. Harry éclata de rire sous la tête que faisait Malefoy et le tira par le bras pour qu'il continue à avancer.

-Je blaguais imbécile.

Drago se détendit et essaya de chasser toutes les images lubriques qui lui passaient par la tête.

- Troisièmement, il m'arrive durant les week-ends de garder le fils de Ron et Hermione, il s'appelle Jamie et il a 4 ans. Et si tu as le malheur de le faire pleurer, je t'étripe, avertit Harry en prenant un ton grave.

-Je n'aime pas les enfants, Potter, alors tu tiendras ce petit monstre éloigné de moi. De toutes façons, les enfants ne m'aiment pas non plus alors…

-Ça c'est une surprise, ironisa l'auror s'attirant un regard noir…Bref, quatrièmement, j'ai eu vent des mannequins et autres que tu rapportais chez toi Malefoy…

-Hey oh, faut pas pousser, je n'irai pas faire ça dehors dans des quartiers sales, moi ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie sexuelle et des besoins à remplir !

-Et bien dis-toi que tout le temps que tu seras chez moi, ta main droite sera ta meilleure amie la nuit, O.K ?

Drago rougit furieusement et lança un regard meurtrier à sa Némésis. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence vers la sortie et Harry observa Drago. Lui aussi avait changé, il avait bien grandi, même s'il restait plus petit que lui, ses yeux semblaient moins…glacials, ses cheveux désormais libérés du gel lui tombaient devant les yeux et s'arrêtaient à sa nuque, plus blonds que jamais.

À Poudlard Harry n'avait jamais vu Drago porter des vêtements moldus. Mais depuis sa sortie de prison on aurait dit qu'il ne portait que ça, ce qu'il le rendait encore plus sexy : des jeans, des chemises, des smokings…lui donnaient encore plus de prestance que les robes de sorcier. Et dans un jeans, Harry devait en convenir, Drago Malefoy avait réellement des fesses d'enfer. Bref une fois sortis, cela prit au moins une minute pour transplaner parce que Drago engueulait le pauvre Harry qui avait osé lui prendre la main sous les yeux des gens qui passaient et les regardaient bizarrement, alors qu'Harry avait simplement voulu transplaner. Drago finit par se calmer et plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour partir.

* * *

**La suite est pour un ou deux jour elle seras plus longue le temps d'être corrigé ^^ Laisser beaucoup de commentaire pour me dire si vous me pardonné !^^ La suite est assez rigolote un autre personnage important entre en scene :) Alors mercii de me lire ou Bravo plutôt XD**

Beyyy :) Bou Darklight  
Et je réponds au review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notre de l'auteur :**

**Me revoilà ^^ avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je suis déjà entrain d'écrire le prochain chapitre ^^ Cette fois-ci je ne vous jure rien sur le temps que ça va me prendre, mais je peux vous jurer que vous n'allez pas êtres déçus ^^ Alors bonne Lecture :) **

**Réponse au review :**

**Minia** : Eh bien merci de me pardonner ^^Et honnêtement j'aime pas trop les Mpreg je n'aime pas trop imaginer Drago ou Harry avec un énorme ventre, Yeurk non ! Enfin bref sa répond à ta question existentielle ^^ ! Je vais me consacrer à cette fic vu que je l'aime le plus, Mais je ne délaisserai jamais ma première fic car justement, ça été ma première idée de Drarry, c'est mon petit bébé, un fœtus de plusieurs autres fics à venir ^^ Mais je trouve celle-ci plus facile et plus capitale donc je vais sûrment me concentrer sur elle. Merci pour ta review encourageante et oui, à dans quelque jour ^^

**Diablesse **: Oui moi aussi j'aime les règles que Harry lui impose, mais les règles, sont parfois faites pour être brisé ^^

**Yark** : Et tu pense que je vais te le dire ? ^^ Patience :)

**Audrey** : Merci, c'est très gentil et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

A peine arrivé chez lui, Drago alla directement dans le salon, dans le but de récupérer son chat, où il se fit sauter dessus par un Blaise mi-furieux mi-rieur qui se mit à parler sans avoir remarqué la présence de Harry qui traînait loin derrière Drago dans le hall d'entré :

-Drago, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ! Ne. Couche. Plus. Avec. Tes. Propres. Mannequins ! On vient d'en perdre une ! Vanessa n'a pas apprécié de se retrouver seule dans ton lit ce matin et a piqué une énorme crise! De plus, alors qu'elle te cherchait dans toute la maison, elle a marché que la queue de ton chat qui du coup l'a attaquée, je l'ai retrouvée en bien piteux état, ce n'était pas si grave mais pour un mannequin…! Elle n'était pas contente du tout et m'a dit de te dire qu'elle démissionnait, bon je te l'accorde ce n'était pas la meilleure qu'on avait en stock mais quand même! Tu es sensé savoir que les filles sont bien trop émotives et ont du mal à comprendre qu'une aventure d'une nuit dure juste une nuit ! Si tu veux vraiment baiser tes mannequins, contente-toi des hommes Drago, on en a un paquet aussi ! Et les homos ont plus de facilité à encaisser un lendemain : par orgueil masculin, ils ne font pas scène. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne t'apprends rien, tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans le domaine ! s'exclama Blaise ne voyant toujours pas Potter dans l'ombre.

-Blaise…

-Et puis la semaine dernière Drago, rapporter les jumelles ici c'était de trop ! Elles ont eu un mal fou à se concentrer le lendemain ! Quand m'écouteras-tu enfin ? Alors je te surveille, c'est pour ton bien, les hommes et rien d'autre maintenant, compris ? Et prends les plus virils pour plus de facilité ! Et puis…Potter?!

Blaise n'avait jamais aussi bien imité un poisson. Les yeux gros comme des gallions, la bouche grande ouverte, wow. Si Drago n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur parce que son meilleur ami avait décidé d'étaler sa vie sexuelle, il en aurait presque ri. Les yeux du métisse firent plusieurs fois le trajet entre Drago et Harry puis Zabini sembla retrouver l'usage de sa langue.

-Oh…Heu...Drago, vieux, je ne savais pas que toi et Potter…commença-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil communicatif.

-Non mais ça va pas Blaise ?! Pour qui tu me prends ! s'exclama le blondinet choqué, faisant les gros yeux à Blaise tandis que Potter ne pipait mot.

-Pour un type qui aime les grosses proies, lui répondit le noir sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Potter n'est pas une proie! En tout cas pas la mienne ! Il est mon garde du corps !

Blaise le regarda comme si des antennes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Il mit sa main sur le front de son ami comme pour voir s'il avait de la fière puis dit gravement :

-Drago tu as recommencé à consommer ?

D'une claque, le concerné écarta la main du noir puis lui lança un regard glacial qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, mais pas à Blaise apparemment.

-Tu te souviens de ce 25-1-14-14…Et bien regarde le cinquième message qu'il m'a envoyé.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit le message. L'expression de Blaise se faisait de plus en plus choquée à chaque ligne parcourue. Le noir redonna la lettre à Drago sans pouvoir se retenir de faire un autre commentaire :

-Ben merde! Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que tu es très bruyant durant le sexe ? lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-BLAISE! S'écria Drago les joues rougies. Avec le boulot et tout ça je n'ai pas le temps de garder un œil vigilant sur ce malade. Ce matin je suis allé voir le ministre. Je lui ai demandé un bon Auror, ils m'ont refilé Potter, et maintenant je dois faire mes valises pour aller vivre temporairement chez lui jusqu'à ce que l'autre fou soit identifié. C'est purement professionnel, insista Drago pour interdire à Blaise toute remarque ou sous-entendue douteux.

Mais Blaise étant Blaise, c'est-à-dire un grand obsédé, il n'écouta rien du tout :

-Ouais ouais, c'est ce que tu dis toujours. Je vais te laisser petit dragon, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de feu à cracher, vu ton humeur massacrante, et j'ai des trucs à faire, alors je te laisse à ta nouvelle occupation et on se dit à demain au boulot.

Il passa à côté d'un Drago furibond, prêt à tout casser, puis il s'arrêta devant Potter et dit : - -

- Bonne chance avec lui, il n'est pas facile à dresser…enfin ça dépend dans quel sens du terme on utilise le mot ''dresser'' avec Drago, parce que d'un autre côté j'ai entendu qu'il était très facile à ''faire dresser''…

-ZABINI DÉGAGE ! hurla Drago totalement outré et hors de lui par le comportement de son ex meilleur ami qui transplana dans un grand éclat de rire.

Le photographe se tourna vers Harry qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, malgré une légère teinte rouge colorant ses joues, et lui lança un regard de menace :

-Pas. Un. Mot. Potter. Compris ? l'avertit Malefoy, prenant soin de bien détacher ses mots. Maintenant aide-moi à mettre mes affaires dans des cartons.

-Si tu permets, je n'irai pas dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas trouver deux jumelles allongées dans ton lit et à moitié nues, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Drago allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit un truc se frotter contre sa jambe. Tous deux baissèrent les yeux pour trouver une petite boule blanche bien installée sur son pied, qui ronronnait bruyamment.

-Pirate ! s'exclama Drago en oubliant sa colère.

Il prit la petite boule de poils dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Tu t'es attaqué à Vanessa ! Entre toi et moi, je te félicite, j'aurais fait pareil…confessa-t-il oubliant Harry.

-Oui toi aussi tu aurais griffé si on t'avait marché sur la queue…marmonna Harry en pouffant ridiculement de rire.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma vie sexuelle aujourd'hui ! s'offensa rapidement Drago, dardant Potter des yeux.

-C'était pour rire. Disons que Zabini m'a contaminé. Bon, j'ai plusieurs trucs à faire aujourd'hui, Malefoy alors je te propose de prendre l'essentiel pour l'instant : vêtements, Pirate, appareil photo. Demain après ton boulot, on reviendra prendre le reste, reprit Harry avec sérieux.

Malefoy hocha la tête, lâcha son chat bien aimé puis se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage au-dessus en ordonnant à Harry de ne pas bouger et de ne toucher à rien. Potter obéit et s'assit dans un des trois canapés de cuir bien confortables et patienta. Il se pencha sur la table basse pour prendre un des nombreux magazines empilés sous un paquet de cigarettes presque vide. Il ouvrit négligemment la première page et ce qu'il vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Drago Malefoy en couverture de _My Fashion Bad Wizard_ dans une pose décontractée, debout, adossé au mur, un tee-shirt blanc près du corps, les mains nonchalamment enfoncés dans un jean de cuir noir tombant parfaitement sur ses chevilles croisées. Le menton légèrement rehaussé, il regardait l'objectif d'un air de supériorité. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment cet air qu'il affichait continuellement mais Harry se sentait tout petit face à un tel regard. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la légende : _Le Dragon Malfoy refuse encore les interviews mais accepte les photos ! voir page 17._

Harry tourna fébrilement les pages, tomba enfin sur la page 17 et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque : on ne voyait pas son corps, seulement son visage. Un gros plan sur son visage parfait. Magnifique. Ses yeux bougeaient contrairement à la photo de la couverture. Il avait l'air ailleurs. C'était la seule autre photo mais c'était bien suffisant pour le cœur d'Harry qui n'aurait pas tenu.

Harry était gay, il avait fait son coming-out il y à de cela dix-huit mois, quatre jours avant ce qui aurait pu être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : se marier avec Ginny.

Au bout d'un certain temps, poussé par les encouragements de ses amis, le survivant s'était laissé convaincre par ce qu'on attendait de lui et avait acheté une bague de mariage à sa petite amie, sans lui en faire part. Mais Ginny, de nature curieuse, avait tout découvert. Ginny ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'être gay et de l'avoir laissé tomber. Elle n'était pas contre l'homosexualité, qui était bien acceptée dans le monde magique, mais elle était surtout très rancunière.

Parmi ses amis, seul Ron l'avait un peu mal pris au début puis cela s'était calmé au fil du temps. Hermione, elle, trouvait ça génial que 'Ry soit gay : elle pouvait ainsi parler des hommes et de sexe avec une autre personne que Ginny, quelqu'un de plus posé, moins hystérique.

Harry était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation que la voix de Drago le fit sursauter :

-Alors Potter, on dirait que tu aimes ce que tu vois ! lui sourit Drago avec suffisance.

-Si je disais non, ce serait un mensonge et je n'aime pas mentir. Alors oui, oui Malefoy tu es pas mal sur les photos, avoua Harry sans se détourner.

Il lâcha à contrecœur le magazine, se leva et aperçut Drago au milieu de cinq énormes valises noires, son chat dans les bras. Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Malefoy lui faisait penser à une fille qui allait faire du camping et comme d'habitude, elle apportait toujours trop de choses.

-Malefoy est-ce que c'est une blague ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire voyager léger ?

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire ! J'ai apporté le strict nécessaire! Dans trois de ces valises il y a mes vêtements et mon album photo et dans celle-ci quelques trucs de toilette, et mon appareil photo, expliqua Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pointa la plus petite valise dont le blond n'avait pas parlé :

-Et ça ?

-C'est quoi toutes ces questions? J'emporterai ce que je voudrais emporter ! s'emporta Drago, sur la défensive, allant chercher son paquet de cigarettes.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais abandonna. Il s'empara de trois valises, laissant les autres à l'ex Serpentard. Le brun attrapa la main du blond, sourd à ses grognements mécontents et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent devant l'immense maison d'Harry et Drago siffla, appréciateur :

-Pas mal, Potter ! Dis, tu as une piscine creusée ?

Harry le regarda, incrédule :

-Heu, ouais, à l'arrière du jardin, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime bien faire quelques longueurs pour garder la forme des fois, expliqua le blondinet d'une voix traînante.

Harry ouvrit en essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image du blond dégoulinant d'eau sous le soleil.

-Bienvenue chez moi, Malefoy, lança-t-il d'un ton ironiquement joyeux.

Drago trouva la maison très chaleureuse : elle reflétait un mélange du monde sorcier et du monde moldu, notamment avec la télé installée devant un grand canapé d'aspect confortable. Une horloge magique trônait sur le mur du hall d'entrée, ensorcelée de manière à ce que l'image d'Hermione rie à chaque fois que celles d'Harry et de Ron lui déposaient un bisou sur la joue. Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette photo très belle, très mignonne.

Depuis l'entrée partaient deux couloirs, l'un menant à la cuisine et l'autre à un mur avec un miroir ainsi qu'à un escalier qui devait sûrement mener à sa chambre.

Drago monta les escaliers toujours avec ses valises, incluant Pirate, suivi d'Harry qui profitait pleinement de la vue que Malefoy lui offrait. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent dans la chambre vert-pomme d'Harry. C'était une très belle chambre avec plein de cadres de photos dont celle où il avait attrapé un vif d'or pour la première fois, quelques unes de lui, Granger et Weasley, deux autres de lui avec Lupin, et sur sa table de chevet, une photo de lui lors de ses quinze ans avec Sirius Black. Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que le style « sorti de prison » de Black était très attirant avec tous ces tatouages. Harry lui indiqua que la chambre d'amis passait par la sienne et la nouvelle ne fut, bien sûr, pas accueillie en silence. Les mots ''Bonjour l'intimité'' furent prononcés par Drago alors que Harry lui lançait un regard rieur :

-Voyons, je ne vais pas venir voir ce que tu fais dans cette chambre à tout bout de champ ! Ton intimité sera respectée alors arrête de jouer les divas, petit photographe prétentieux, répliqua calmement Harry.

-Pardon ? Petit photographe prétentieux ?! s'emporta-t-il les joues rouges de colère.

-Écoute, j'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries, je dois aller voir Sirius tout de suite. Alors va porter tes ''trucs'' dans ta chambre et tu les rangeras plus tard.

Harry entendit Drago marmonner '' _gamineries_, je vais lui en faire moi des _gamineries, _c'est _lui_ qui a commencé mais _moi_ je dois fermer ma gueule. Pfff'' et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Malefoy ressortit vite, un paquet de clopes à la main et des lunettes de soleil noires qui lui donnaient un air de star tentant de fuir les paparazzis…Un air terriblement attirant selon Harry.

Drago sortit une cigarette de son paquet, le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en glissant la cigarette entre ses lèvres fines. Il sortit non pas sa baguette mais un briquet de sa poche. Harry, légèrement nerveux, lui prit le poignet, l'empêchant de l'allumer.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire Malefoy ? Tu crameras tes poumons plus tard…

Si Harry avait pu voir les yeux de Drago, il leur aurait trouvé un air de défi diablement sexy. Le blond s'approcha de Harry tout en allument la tige, remit le briquet dans sa poche, aspira la nicotine de la cigarette puis souffla lentement sur le visage d'un Harry démesurément excité.

Voyant que Drago ne capitulerait pas, il mit sa main sur son épaule et il les transplana sans prévenir. Lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent devant la maison du parrain d'Harry, Drago s'étouffa avec sa propre fumée, perdant un peu de sa superbe, faisant rire Harry. Il remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête remontant ses cheveux en même temps. Harry fit disparaître la cigarette de Drago d'un coup de baguette sourd à ses protestations. La porte battante de la cuisine fut ouverte à la volée et Sirius Black, dans toute sa splendeur, apparut. Il était magnifique, selon Drago. Il ne portait pas une robe mais seulement un jeans délavé taché et un T-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement son corps et laissait une belle vue sur tous ses tatouages, du moins sur les bras. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et étaient toujours aussi noir. Il fallait en convenir, Sirius Black était un homme nouveau.

-Harry…tu as remarqué qui il y a à tes côtés? Tu devrais remettre tes lunettes à mon humble avis, lui conseilla Black un brin rieur.

-T'en fais pas, Patmol, j'ai vu, faut dire qu'il est dur à raté aussi ! lui sourit gentiment Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Potter ? grogna Drago le couvant d'un regard meurtrier.

-Mais du fait que tu es blond platine, Malefoy, il y en a pas beaucoup qui ont cette couleur naturelle à ton âge, lui répondit Sirius à la place d'Harry.

-Et qui ont cette arrogance, ou cette suffisance…marmonna Harry, pince-sans-rire, ce qui lui valut un pouffement de la part de son parrain.

-Potter, va te faire…

-Hey, pas de gros mots dans ma maison fiston, l'avertit Sirius, n'étant qu'à moitié sérieux. Un ange passa puis Harry brisa le silence :

-Alors Sirius tu me le donnes ce dossier sur l'affaire des frères Wilson? J'en ai besoin pour faire mon rapport au chef, s'enquit le survivant en retrouvant son sérieux.

Sirius, occupé à fixer Drago qui se sentait mal-à-l'aise, fut désarçonné par la soudaine question de son filleul puis sembla se rappeler ce pourquoi Harry était venu. Il demanda à Harry de patienter et courut chercher le document. Pendant ce temps, Drago se plaça en face d'Harry, un air menaçant et contrarié peint sur son beau visage d'ange, et l'attrapa violemment par le chandail et l'attira contre lui.

-Écoute, Potter, j'apprécierais bien que tu cesses de te foutre de ma gueule compris ?! Je vis peut-être sous ton toit mais pourrais-tu essayer d'avoir, un minimum de respect pour moi ? lâcha t'il d'une voix sourde de menaces.

-Je te respecte, plus que tu ne le crois, sauf que chaque blague qu'ont te fait, tu le prends pour toi ! se justifia Harry.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule !

-T'as vraiment pas d'humour.

-J'ai beaucoup d'humour, quand il ne s'agit pas de moi! C'est pas parce que j'habite chez toi que je vais me laisser faire c'est clair ? lui dit-il d'un ton qui aurait effrayé n'importe quelle personne _normale_.

-Limpide, assura Harry d'une voix étrangement rauque en fixant Drago dans les yeux, lorsqu'une voix légèrement sévère vint briser l'attraction :

-Hey vous deux, vous n'allez pas _déjà_ vous battre !

Les deux fautifs se séparèrent immédiatement et Harry les joues rouges, bégaya :

-On…On n'allait pas se battre!

-Bien sûr que non vous alliez vous faire pleins de bisous et de câlins? lança Black avec sarcasme en roulant des yeux.

Ce fut au tour du photographe de rougir pitoyablement, ce que Patmol remarqua, mais ne commenta pas.

- Je sais que vous alliez vous battre et je ne veux pas de sang sur mes murs je viens de les repeindre, allez faire ça dehors, continua le brun avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il donna le document à Harry puis lui fit un signe de la main comme quoi ils feraient mieux de partir.

-On se voit au diner de samedi ? s'enquit le survivant.

-Oui sans problèmes, lui sourit Sirius, laissant découvrir des belles dents droites et blanches.

Harry prit instinctivement l'épaule de Drago pour transplaner et fit un dernier signe de main à Sirius. Une fois arrivés, Drago lâcha immédiatement la main d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a samedi ? s'enquit l'ex mangemort, essayant de paraître désintéressé.

-Un diner de _''famille''_ chez Hermione et Ron, répondit l'autre simplement.

-Attends, tu te moques de moi ? Un diner de _famille_? Mais je n'en fais pas partie! Je vais avoir l'air stupide !

-Pas plus que d'habitude…, marmonna Harry, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Drago passa outre la remarque, commençant à y être déjà habitué :

-Je ne vais pas passer toute une soirée avec des gens que je n'apprécie pas du tout ! renchérit Drago

-Tu vas passer je ne sais combien de temps avec moi, estime-toi déjà préparé! dit-il.

-Ahaha…

Le reste de l'après midi se passa en silence pour Drago qui jouait avec Pirate, écouta de la musique et regarda la Télé. Il s'était évertué à ignorer Potter. Potter qui lui avait lancé des trucs stupides pour attirer son attention du genre « Hey, Malefoy, tu veux que je te donne ma vieille paire de lunettes, tu sembles ne pas me voir !» ou « Malefoy tu veux que j'appelle St-Mangouste, je crois que tu es en train de régresser, arrête de te conduire comme un enfant ! ». Potter qui était sorti de la piscine le corps luisant d'eau, bien que Drago n'ait vu que son dos. Potter qui portait en se moment un tablier vert pomme et s'activait à faire la cuisine. Le blond aurait bêtement aimé capter ce moment à l'aide de son appareil et se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique à fond, Drago observait Harry qui faisait de la pâte à pizza, ou essayait parce qu'il en n'avait plein les joues et dans les cheveux. Un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait rire de sa propre bêtise et l'ancien prisonnier, à ce moment là, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à croquer. _'' On dirait que la cohabitation risque d'être difficile pour plusieurs raisons…''_ pensa Drago se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _''Surtout si tu es privé de sexe''_ ajouta une petite voix dans le coin de la tête de Drago.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop nul? Laissez des review en grand nombre ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur ^^ Alors a plus ! (: Le plus tôt possible j'espère ! Et je me pose une question ; qui aimez le vous le plus? Pourquoi est-ce que vous aimez tant les Drarry ? ^^

_**Bou Darklight**_ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Hey, je suis de retour, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre plus long et rempli d'humour, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture! Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez contente de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, il y a un mini-lemon aussi, j'espère qu'il est pas si mal c'est mon premier en tant que slash et je voulais pas trop en mettre, garder le paquet pour Harry et Drago, d'ailleurs je vais peut-être remettre en question le qui seras au-dessus. **

**…Bref BONNE LECTURE et Merci à Angedescieux pour m'avoir corrigé ça :) **

**TIF ; POUR TA REVIEW, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ JE VAIS Y RÉPONDRE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, DACCORD ! EN TOUT CAS ELLE M'AS BIEN FAIT RIRE ^^ & Mercii Beaucoup ^^ & T'en fait pas moi aussi j'ai l'impression de parler d'un couple sado des fois XD ! Apparament t'as autant de chose a dire dans une review que moi XD Et moi j'ai pas besoin de question pour parler autant XD Bref j'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

La moitié du souper se passa dans un silence tendu, c'était la première soirée de Drago chez son ennemi, et ils étaient là, à manger la pizza préparée par Harry, sans parler. Harry détestait ce genre de silence même s'il s'y était habitué, tous les jours depuis deux ans. Drago, de son côté, avait l'habitude de recevoir Zabini pour souper. C'était toujours très agréable : ils parlaient, rigolaient, se saoulaient les jours de fête. La routine quoi. Le blond avait toujours douté du don de son nouveau colocataire pour la cuisine, surtout quand ce dernier s'était battu avec la pâte pour la rendre ronde. Mais la pizza était délicieuse, même si Drago ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Harry de son plein gré. Potter, énervé par ce silence de mort, légèrement dérangé par les ronronnements de Pirate, brisa la glace :

-Alors Malefoy…commença Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

Drago releva vivement la tête, s'apprêta à répliquer mais il croisa le regard d'Harry et n'y vit aucune animosité. Aussi mit-il de côté la journée merdique que Potter lui avait fait passer et répondit d'un ton calme :

-Bah, comme tu le sais je suis photographe et je viens d'obtenir un contrat avec une revue sorcière un peu moins connue.

-Ah, d'ailleurs j'ai appris que tu faisais aussi dans la photographie moldue, à quoi peut bien te servir cet argent moldu? demanda Harry, montrant un intérêt poli alors qu'il était vraiment intéressé.

-Ben, pour le matériel moldu, je préfère les photos figées et j'ai des mannequins, des employés moldus, il faut bien que je les paie.

-Et le contrat est pour quel magazine ?

Drago s'autorisa un petit sourire séducteur, laissant Harry pendu à ses lèvres, puis dit enfin :

-Un magazine français, gay.

Les yeux d'Harry se firent gros comme des gallions mais il se reprit bien vite :

- Ah oui ? Et tu as choisi ton mannequin ?

-Mannequin ? C'est moi qui fais la couverture alors, à moins de trouver quelqu'un qui me ressemble, je crois que je risque de devoir la faire moi-même, répliqua le blondinet. Au début ils voulaient que je parle de ma sortie de prison et ma ''reconstruction'' mais j'ai dit non, alors ils ont choisi ce sujet et je me suis décidé à dire oui. T'as de la chance Potter tu vas assister à ça en direct!

''_Alors si c'est le cas tu va devoir t'apporter un caleçon de rechange 'Ry '' _ fit une petite voix narquoise dans la tête de Harry, qu'il envoya gentiment promener.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux absolument pas dire un mot de ta sortie de prison et de ta ''reconstruction'' ? tenta Harry sachant dès le départ que ça allait être un échec cuisant.

-Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je ne te le dirais pas, trancha-t-il, glacial.

-Respire un peu Malefoy, c'était qu'une simple question, arrête de me sauter à la gorge à chaque truc que je dis !

Voyant que Drago ne répondait pas, Harry continua sur sa lancé :

-Vu que tu ne travailles pas demain, on va aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est demain le diner de famille et la plupart de mes vêtements moldus sont troués à cause de mes missions.

-Foutu diner de merde, marmonna le blond mécontent, le nez dans sa pizza.

-Malefoy ! réprimanda le Survivant.

-Le seul et l'unique ! le nargua-t-il.

…_Des lèvres incroyablement douces allèrent à la rencontre de celles de Drago, elles avaient un goût exquis de chocolat. Le blond voulut approfondir le baiser mais la bouche descendit vers son cou. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur sous ses doigts en caressant le dos de son amant. Drago fit descendre ses mains vers les fesses fermes et musclés de son tortionnaire, le collant encore plus à lui si possible, et bougea les hanches, leur arrachant un grognement plaisir. Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble dans un __rythme langoureux, lent, et le désir grandissait dans le bas ventre de Drago, dans tout son être. Entre leurs gémissements, ils entendaient le lit grincer. Drago noua ses jambes autour des hanches de l'inconnu, écoutant les râles bruyants que celui-ci lâchait dans son cou. L'homme en plein extase ne cessait de murmurer son prénom.._

_-Drago…Drago..ah! __Drago…_

_Le concerné aurait aimé crier le prénom de son amant, si seulement il le connaissait. La cadence devint sauvage, le frottement des deux verges s'accéléra, les gémissements s'amplifièrent. L'inconnu releva difficilement la tête et plongea ses iris dans ceux de Drago, voulant visiblement le voir atteindre le point de non-retour. Alors qu'un dernier coup de rein plus violent que les autres, les propulsèrent vers l'orgasme, l'homme cria une dernière fois son prénom…_

- DRAGO MALEFOY, DEBOUT!

Le blond, totalement en sueur, se redressa si brusquement qu'il heurta la tête de la personne au-dessus de lui puis gémit de douleur en se tenant le front. Il se laissa péniblement retomber dans ses draps désormais souillés. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, voyant encore un peu flou puis vit Harry Potter à côté de son lit qui se tenait le front lui aussi, laissant échapper un juron :

-Bordel, Malefoy ! Fais attention !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me…qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! se rattrapa le blond, conscient qu'il avait presque dit « Qu'est-ce que tu _me_ faisais ? »

-Je te réveillais grand imbécile! Pour qu'on puisse aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je ne te demanderai pas ce que toi tu faisais et je te préviens, continua Harry à un Drago mortifié, tu laveras tes draps toi-même j'y toucherais certainement pas, prévint il avant de sortir de la pièce avec mauvaise humeur, frottant son front encore douloureux.

L'ex prisonnier poussa un soupir de condamné en passant une main sur son visage. La journée commençait mal…très mal. L'idée que Potter l'ait peut-être vu jouir alors qu'il dormait suffisait à lui donner des frissons d'angoisse. Il se leva difficilement et partit vers la salle de bain. Drago prit ses vêtements, repensant à son rêve et aux iris remplis de désir de l'homme qui était au-dessus de lui. Ça paraissait tellement réel. Cette voix qui gémissait avait un truc de familier mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Drago sortit de la chambre avec appréhension puis se dirigea au pas de course vers la douche. Une bonne douche froide, c'est ce qui lui fallait.

Le blondinet enfila son jeans bleu et une chemise noir aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Il descendit ensuite lentement, très lentement en faisant son possible pour ne pas regarder Potter dans les yeux trop longtemps. Il le trouva assis à la table de cuisine, caché dernière son journal, une assiette à moitié terminée devant lui. Une autre assiette attendait, signe qu'Harry lui avait également préparé son petit déjeuner : ses toasts préférés et de la confiture de framboise. Drago tira la chaise vers lui et s'assit précautionneusement, comme si une bombe menaçait d'exploser.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le gênait autant…Peut-être parce qu'Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. Il devait bien se marrer, planqué derrière son journal. Drago mangea en vitesse ses toasts cuits à point, prouvant encore les talents de cuisinier de Potter. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il repoussa doucement son assiette et coula un regard vers son colocataire toujours dissimulé derrière son journal. Le blond attendit quelques instants mais comme Harry ne levait toujours pas le nez de son journal, il prit ce qui lui restait de dignité pour lâcher d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

-Hum…Potter j'ai fini, on y va?

Le concerné abaissa enfin son journal, se leva et planta son regard dans celui de Drago qui rougit lamentablement comme une Poufsouffle et détourna la tête. Il prit le blond par le bras pour le forcer à se lever et ils transplanèrent.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé comme d'habitude. Drago avait toujours adoré y aller quand il était jeune, même s'il avait plus passé de temps dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Heureusement cet endroit avait retrouvé son éclat après la chute de Voldemort.

Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent se retournaient sur leur passage, les yeux ébahis : _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, Le Survivant et le Mangemort, L'ex Gryffondor et L'ex Serpentard?! _Les flashs se mirent tout à coup à crépiter dans touts les sens. Harry grogna un : « Paparazzi de merde » et Drago remit ses lunettes noires sur son nez dans l'espoir de passer un peu plus inaperçus. Ils se remirent en marche comme si de rien était mais un journaliste à la trentaine et aux cheveux bruns se posta devant Drago et dit :

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Henry Jackson, de la _Gazette du Sorcier, _est-ce vrai que vous êtes retombé dans la consommation de drogue ?!

Malefoy s'arrêta subitement, retira lentement ses lunettes pour fixer le journaliste d'un regard si noir que celui-ci perdit considérablement sa verve, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'expliquer ce qu'il avançait :

- Il y a des photos de vous qui ont été p-prises au club du Dragon par un de nos hommes. Dessus on peut clairement vous voir avec un de vos mannequins et vous avec un sachet de drogue dans la main. Cette photo a été prise il y a une s-semaine.

Harry resta de marbre, stoïque et comme les autres journalistes, il écoutait avec attention la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas rechuté. J'ai une vie, un travail, un ami, même un chat ! Pourquoi un homme tel que moi gâcherait tout ce qui lui est cher pour planer comme un adolescent de seize ans ? répliqua Drago d'une voix acide.

-Mais pourtant il y a une autre photo de vous où on peut vous voir sortant du bar en titubant, fit une voix de femme un peu plus loin derrière avec un magnétophone à la main.

-J'étais saoul, c'était l'anniversaire d'un de mes amis, je n'ai rien fait de mal, gronda-t-il.

-Mais avant vous étiez aussi un alcoolique. Du moins vous faisiez passer vos antidépresseurs par l'alcool, qu'est-ce que vous répondez à cela, mangemort? lança une vielle dame à l'air aigri et dédaigneux.

Drago sentit la rage bouillir en lui et cela lui demanda un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur cette dame.

''_Pourquoi ces abrutis de journalistes ne portaient-ils pas leur attention sur le grand Harry Potter ? '' _pensa-t-il amèrement.

''_Parce qu'il ne se droguait pas à la cocaïne et autres substances et Potter n'est pas allé en prison. Assume tes actes. ''_ dit la raison de Drago.

Normalement quand il marchait dans la rue personne ne le harcelait, mais parce que _Le Survivant _était là…

-Alors? Qu'avez-vous à dire ? le pressa le châtain.

-Je n'ai pas rechuté, croyez ce que vous voulez.

Drago s'en alla, Potter sur ses talons, laissant derrière eux les journalistes déblatérer sur le sujet. Drago remit ses lunettes sur son nez, maudissant la terre entière avec l'envie de tout brûler sur son passage. Il était vraiment en colère, c'était pire qu'hier.

''_Si ces photos paraissent dans la Gazette ou ailleurs, tout le monde va me prendre pour un pauvre type junkie. Et je serais encore obligé de m'expliquer. Potter était là juste à côté et ils ont rien fait ! Un des sorciers qui à été le plus médiatisé lors de son enfance, qui a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui est sûrement un des sorciers les plus puissants depuis Merlin lui-même et Dumbledore! Ils l'avaient devant eux et cette bande de connards se sont jetés sur moi ! '' _

-Malefoy…

-Ta gueule, Potter.

-Je voulais juste t'informer qu'on va chez _Carly_, je veux des vêtements moldus, pas des robes, expliqua Harry d'un ton qui semblait doux.

Une fois arrivés dans le magasin, Drago retira ses lunettes par politesse. Harry se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton naturel :

-On va commencer par les t-shirts et les pantalons.

…

Jamais de sa vie, Drago Malefoy n'avait vu quelqu'un qui manquait autant de goût en matière de vêtements. Et manifestement, dans ce domaine, Potter était un cas sans espoir. En tant que photographe de mode, le blond en avait vues des horreurs, surtout dans la Haute-Couture, mais Potter…_Potter_ dépassait toutes ces robes en papier toilette et autres accessoires étranges. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout simplement, selon lui, un pur massacre. Est-ce que Potter le faisait exprès?

Le premier t-shirt était un peu trop grand pour lui, jaune et plein de trous dessinés partout et un visage au milieu, deux grands yeux avec trois cils, un sourire dégarnissant seulement deux longues dents et un très long nez au bout arrondi. Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Drago le regarda comme s'il avait face à lui l'homme le plus demeuré de la Terre, même s'il devait admettre que l'air piteux du brun le rendait incroyablement attendrissant. Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de lancer :

-C'est quoi ces fringues, Potter ?! Tes fans savent t'es _mignon à croquer_ mais là tu ressembles à un morceau de gruyère!

-Un morceau de gruyère ? Harry regarda son t-shirt, Attend, tu ne connais pas Bob l'éponge ? s'enquit-il.

-Bob l'ép…Non, non, je ne veux même pas savoir, hors de ma vue Potter, mets autre chose, marmonna le blond, se pinçant l'arrêt du nez en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit de la cabine et Drago crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque :

- Putain, Potter !

- Quoi? C'est trop grand ?

-C'EST ROSE AVEC DES RAYURES BLEUES ET VERTES ! !

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et retourna dans la cabine. Drago se dit qu'il allait lui laisser une dernière chance de se rattraper, mais nota tout de même que le rose mettait en valeur les cheveux de l'ex Gryffondor. Potter ressortit avec un gilet gris envahit par le visage d'un homme noir avec des gros rastas et une cigarette dans la bouche, coiffé d'une espèce de chapeau vert, jaune et rouge. (1)

-Yo mec, non mais t'as vu ta dégaine, elle est trop naze, t'es vraiment trop pathé-pathétique, mon gars. ! le nargua le blond.

-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! s'indigna Harry.

-Ne me tente pas, Potter, repliqua le concerné avec sérieux. Bouge-pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements convenables.

Il planta Harry là, exposé au regard des employés du magasin qui passaient devant lui avec un sourire moqueur. Il Le brun s'empressa de disparaître dans la cabine les joues rouges de honte et de gêne. Drago revint avec une pile de t-shirts, de chemises et de pantalons. Il ouvrit le rideau de la cabine et lui fourra le tout dans les bras.

Une minute plus tard, on put entendre les grognements insatisfaits du Survivant et vu le rideau qui s'agissait sans cesse, Malefoy devina que Harry se débattait avec un vêtement, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire.

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Ça ne me va pas ce truc ! Le jeans est bien trop serré ! se plaignit-t-il.

Drago, las, se leva, se dirigea vers la cabine et ouvrit le rideau d'un coup sec.

''_Merlin_'' pensa Drago les yeux écarquillés face à la plus belle des visions qui s'offrait à lui : jamais Potter ne lui avait paru aussi attirant. M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E! Il portait une chemise à carreaux bleue à rayures blanches, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Et le _jeans_ ! Malefoy n'aurait jamais imaginé que Potter puisse avoir un tel cul ! Le seul détail qui le dérangeait était la chemise hors du pantalon.

-J'ai l'air d'un garçon de ferme ! D'un paysan!

-Rentre-moi cette chemise dans ton pantalon et arrête de te plaindre.

Harry marmonna un truc qu'il ne saisit pas mais s'exécuta tout de même. Une fois que ce fut fait, il était encore plus sublime.

-Potter, t'es vraiment pas mal ! le complimenta Drago en détaillant le plus subtilement possible ses fesses alors que le survivant se reluquait dans le miroir. Aller va essayer une autre chemise mais garde le pantalon.

..

-Malefoy, tu m'as tué ! J'ai bien trop de vêtements ! brailla Harry en évitant le regard des gens qui les observaient depuis une autre table.

-Mais non, il y en a juste assez. En tous cas, heureusement que j'étais avec toi Potter, tu as les pires goûts vestimentaires qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Qui t'a aidé à t'habiller avant pour que tu aies un look potable ?

-Hermione et Ginny, la plupart du temps.

-Heureusement…marmonna Drago en prenant une gorgée de bierraubeurre.

-Une fois j'ai eu le malheur d'aller faire les magasins avec Ron en sixième année. C'était bien pire que ce que tu as vu ! Quand Ginny et Hermione sont venues nous retrouver, elles n'en pouvaient plus de rire, j'avais rarement vu Hermione rire autant je dois dire, se rappela Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Choisir Weasley pour faire les magasins…

-J'étais jeune et innocent ! Il m'avait fait essayer des jeans pour fille, je n'ai remarqué qu'après les lettres brillantes D&C sur chacune de mes poches arrière, quand les gens se sont mis à rire. Depuis je n'y suis plus jamais allé avec Ron.

Drago se mit à rire, imaginant la tête qu'Harry avait dû faire et le concerné fut scotché par le rire si doux de l'ex prisonnier. _''Le genre de rire qu'on voudrait écouter pour seule mélodie'' _songea-t-il.

_-_Malefoy, je peux te poser une question ?

Le rire de Drago s'arrêta net, devinant immédiatement le sujet de la question.

-Je ne te garantis pas d'y répondre, répondit-il sèchement.

-As-tu vraiment rechuté ? murmura Harry avec un regard inquiet qui déstabilisa Drago.

-Non je n'ai rien pris depuis ma désintox, crois ce que tu veux…

Il baissa les yeux, sa voix était teintée d'un brin de tristesse.

-Je te crois, Malefoy, mais à qui appartenait ce sachet alors ? À Blaise ?

-Non, Blaise déteste ces trucs, c'était la fête de Grant, un de mes employés, et lui il en a apporté et me l'a lancé. Je l'ai attrapé par réflexe c'est tout, raconta-t-il l'air ailleurs, mais ça n'as pas échappé au journaliste comme tu as pu le voir et je suis dans la merde, cette photo va faire les gros titres…

La main de Drago se mit à trembler, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux ou triste. Harry aurait voulu poser sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter, mais ça aurait été déplacé…non ?

-Sauf s'ils n'ont plus les photos…

Drago releva brusquement la tête alors que Harry se grattait la tête, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien tous ces journalistes étaient de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, non ?

-Oui je crois…pourquoi?

-Je connais une personne qui y travaille, le coupa Harry toujours songeur.

-Qui ? s'enquit le blond impatiemment.

-Luna Lovegood. Elle aussi travaille au Département Scandale…Alors…

-Attends…tu voudrais mettre ma réputation entre les mains de _Luna Lovegood, Loufoca_? Tu es sérieux?

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi cette mauvaise blague? Harry leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda sévèrement :

-Ne la sous-estime pas. Elle est incroyablement brillante.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi, pourquoi _elle _ferait ça pour moi ? Je lui ai caché toutes ses chaussures en cinquième année ! Tu penses _vraiment_ qu'elle ferait ça pour _moi _?

-Ah, c'était toi qu'il lui avait fait ce coup…J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais elle t'aiderait parce que je lui aurais demandé, c'est tout ! Drago parut sceptique un moment, mais si ça pouvait sauver sa réputation et une partie de sa carrière…pourquoi ne pas essayer?

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

-Elle sera là ce soir, elle est très proche de la famille alors Hermione l'a invitée.

-Bien. Et puis…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un hibou s'introduisit dans le restaurant et laissa tomber une lettre sur sa tête. L'oiseau repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Harry, Drago et les autres personnes stupéfaites. Drago regarda le dessus de la lettre où les chiffres 25-1-14-14 étaient griffonnés. Décidément cette personne écrivait très mal. Drago ouvrit fébrilement la lettre, ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Lorsqu'il sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe une photo tomba sur la table. Il s'en saisit et ce qu'il vit le fit rougir :

-C'est impossible, souffla t-il d'une voix étouffée.

C'était une photo sorcier de lui et Harry au magasin de vêtements : on pouvait voir Harry qui se regardait dans le miroir avec la chemise à carreaux, la première qu'il avait essayée, et derrière, Drago qui matait les fesses d'Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

'' _Il ne faut pas que Potter voit ça! ''_ Drago posa la photo sur ses cuisses pour que Potter n'y ait pas accès et lut la lettre :

_Drago, Drago, Drago_

_Non mais vraiment _

_Harry Potter pour te protéger ?_

_Tu me déçois beaucoup _

_Je t'ai fait peur chéri ? _

_D'après ce que je peux voir, tu as l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie !_

_J'avoue que j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait un superbe cul moi aussi _

_Bien sûr ce n'est rien comparé au tien, bébé. _

_Fait bien attention à ce que tu fais avec ce type ! Tu es mien, ne l'oublie pas ! _

Drago replia la lettre et voulu la cacher également mais Harry fut plus rapide. Horrifié, le blond le regarda attentivement et le vit froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

-De quoi il parle Malefoy ? C'était quoi cette photo ? demanda Harry.

Drago rougit de plus belle et marmonna un :

-Rien du tout.

-Montre-moi cette photo, Malefoy, gronda Harry.

Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il pointa sa baguette vers lui puis lança un _accio_. La photo s'envola des cuisses d'un certain ex tôlard mortifié pour atterrir dans les mains d'Harry.

-On dirait bien que…

-La ferme, Potter, bougonna-t-il

-…tu apprécies ce que tu vois. C'est très flatteur.

Drago releva la tête en croyant qu'il blaguait mais Potter lui offrit le sourire le plus charmeur et le plus éclatant qu'il lui ait jamais fait. Il lui redonna la photo et finit sa tarte à la mélasse comme si de rien était. Malefoy le regarda, interloqué. Décidément, Potter ne cesserait de le surprendre.

…

Une heure avant le diner, Drago fouilla dans ses valises pour trouver un truc convenable à se mettre. Il voulait leur en mettre plein la vue, montrer qu'il avait changé et il voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté avec Luna. Il continua de chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rentre dans sa chambre, une tasse de café à la main, pour constater le bordel que Drago avait mit.

-Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Drago ne lui jeta pas un regard et continua de fouiller.

-Je cherche un truc bien à mettre ce soir, un truc qui en mette plein la vue.

-Si tu veux leur en mettre plein la vue, le seul moyen c'est que tu y ailles tout nu, Malefoy ! Là c'est certain, ils seront tous sur le cul, rigola Harry en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Très spirituel, grogna-t-il, Puis merde tiens je vais mettre ça, tout simplement. Il prit un chandail blanc à manches longues avec un col en V et une paire de jeans bleu foncé. Quand il fut prêt, il rejoingnit Harry en bas et ils transplanèrent. Drago remarqua avec grand plaisir que Harry avais mis _la_ paire de jeans ainsi que _la _chemise.

…

-Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu es arrivé en av…

Hermione se tut en voyant Drago derrière son ami.

- Malefoy?

-Le seul et l'unique, lui sourit le concerné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait poli.

Harry lui expliqua la situation et son expression courtoise se changea en expression choquée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hermione bégaya un : « Ça alors…».

-Ron est où ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'ils avançaient dans la maison.

-Au travail, il n'arrête pas ces temps-ci, expliqua Hermione avec une once de tristesse, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Harry, continua-t-elle, anxieuse.

-Oui…?

-Ginny est déjà ici, elle se prépare dans la chambre d'en haut…

Le Survivant émit un juron étouffé.

- Et elle n'a pas été très contente d'apprendre que tu venais, alors s'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas faire de scène d'accord ? le supplia Granger.

-T'en fais pas Hermione, je me suis coltiné Malefoy pendant deux jours et pourtant on ne s'est pas encore battus!

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''coltiné'' ? s'indigna celui-ci en jetant un regard de reproche à Harry, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione.

-Bah…t'es pas vraiment facile à vivre et honnêtement, une chance que j'ai deux salles de bain !

Il se pencha vers Hermione comme s'il allait lui faire une confidence puis dit : « Non mais vraiment, pire qu'une fille je t'assure !» la faisant éclater de rire. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant. Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine et Harry ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bierraubeurre, comme s'il était chez lui.

-Merlin, Harry, tu as des fesses extraordinaires dans ce jeans ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un air appréciateur.

Harry rougit un peu mais la remercia en lançant un regard complice à un Drago à qui le rouge monta aux joues…encore une fois.

-Alors…, Drago s'appuya sur le comptoir, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Potter et la mini Weasley ?

-Et bien…

-Figure-toi que, il y a dix-huit mois, cet imbécile fini à laissé tomber la mini Weasley alors qu'ils étaient fiancés tous les deux, parce que _monsieur_ qui a un sens parfait du timing a décidé de faire son coming-out…

-Ginny ça suffit, dit sévèrement Hermione.

Ginny Weasley était nonchalamment appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la hanche et une bierraubeurre dans l'autre, affichant un air incroyablement rancunier.

'' _Et merde _'' jura Hermione.

'' _Et merde_ '' songea Harry

'''_Finalement je suis content d'être ici '_'' pensa allégrement Drago, même s'il était un peu sonné d'apprendre que Potter était…gay ?

Ginny poussa un soupir puis lança :

-Désolée Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione lui expliqua la situation et la rousse afficha enfin un autre visage que celle d'une tueuse, elle paraissait plutôt surprise. Un lourd silence retomba, tout le monde avait une tête d'enterrement sauf Drago qui souriait. Tout allait bien ! Une bonne grosse tension comme il les aimait, sa réputation allait peut-être être sauvée et Potter était gay ! C'était le paradis.

Tout à coup, une petite tornade haute comme trois pommes et un kiwi vint briser le silence :

-Maman, maman !

Jamie courut jusqu'à sa mère mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Drago. Le petit gamin aux cheveux roux semblait pétrifié par la timidité. Il repartit illico presto en sens inverse ce qui fit éclater l'ex Gryffondor de rire, pendant qu'Hermione s'élançait à la suite de son fils. Harry se tourna vers Drago, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Je suis certain que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive !

-Vraiment, Potter tu es trop tordant !

-Je sais, que veux-tu que j'y fasse.

Ginny regarda la scène avec un air dégoûté : Harry n'avait pas été capable de l'épouser mais il avait réussi à devenir gay et faire ami-ami avec Malefoy…

Drago se mit à bouder et Harry lança :

-Ah Malefoy…ton sens de l'humour est au même niveau que mes goûts vestimentaires !

-Tu te trompes, rien ne peut être aussi bas que tes goûts vestimentaires! Et puis j'ai beaucoup d'humour, Potter.

-Il est caché où ton humour, dans ton pantalon ? se moqua ouvertement le Survivant, en ne se rendant pas compte de l'étendue de ses paroles.

-Tu peux vérifier si tu veux…

Harry se retourna avec stupéfaction vers Drago, qui lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes mais Ginny brisa le contact par un :

-Vous êtes dégueulasses.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Harry poussa un soupir triste en s'asseyant sur une des nombreuses chaises qui entouraient la grande table pour le dîner.

-Je ne veux pas paraître de son côté, Potter, mais j'avoue que tu as manqué de timing pour découvrir ton homosexualité, dit Drago avec tact.

L'autre lui jeta un regard meurtrier et rétorqua :

-Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on contrôle, tu devrais le savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago d'un ton plus doux.

-En fait, je le savais depuis longtemps, depuis ma 7e année. Mais, je ne l'ai pas accepté, j'ai essayé de mettre ça derrière moi et puis Ginny est arrivée, c'était la seule qui réussissait encore à me faire sentir moins…anormal, moins gay. Elle me faisait rire, me rendait heureux, repoussait cette chose autrefois horrible qui grandissait en moi. Ron et les autres ne cessaient de me dire de l'épouser, que j'avais l'air heureux avec elle, mais ils ne savaient pas…Lorsque j'ai acheté cette bague, j'étais saoul, je l'ai mal cachée et elle l'a trouvée. Elle était tellement excitée que je n'ai pas pu en placer une, alors je me suis dégonflé. Elle était si heureuse et je déteste faire du mal aux gens. Mais je ne pouvais plus cacher qui j'étais, ni aux autres ni à moi-même. Mais Ginny étant Ginny, elle a décidé qu'on allait faire l'annonce de nos projets de mariage. Tout le monde était présent : Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, même Luna et Neville. Ginny, tellement excité, a commencé à dire «Harry et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Harry chéri dis-leur! » Elle était tellement enthousiaste, j'étais terriblement nerveux et j'ai bêtement dit « Je suis gay ».

Drago écouta Harry se confier avec une grande attention. La grande tristesse qui perçait dans la voix du brun lui pinça un peu le cœur. Harry semblait avoir oublié à qui il se confiait et continua sur sa lancée :

-Au début ils ont tous ri, pensant que je blaguais, même Ginny. Mais moi je ne riais plus, ça m'a pris tant de temps pour l'accepter…Puis ils ont tous cessé de rire en voyant mon regard mortellement sérieux. Je me suis tourné vers Gin' et je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de souffrance dans ses yeux. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, à me marteler à coups de poing, mais elle n'est pas très forte alors je ne sentais rien. Ron lui a fait en sorte que je sente quelque chose : j'ai eu droit à deux coups de poing sur chacun de mes yeux, j'ai dû me trimballer deux yeux au beurre noir mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux face à leur colère. Seule Hermione l'a mieux pris. Ron et moi sommes redevenus amis, même s'il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis un mois. Puis les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre. Je sais qu'une petite partie de lui m'en veut encore mais c'est sa sœur et je lui ai brisé le cœur… soupira Harry.

Drago ne sut que dire. Ça semblait tellement personnel et douloureux pour Harry qu'il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la serrer doucement. Harry le regarda avec surprise mais lui offrit tout de même un pâle sourire.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, fit une voix furibonde provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en voyant un Ron Weasley de très mauvaise humeur face à eux. .

-Tu plaques ma petite sœur mais tu fais joujou avec Malefoy dans ma cuisine ! rugit Ron.

-Ron ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux te le jurer, fit calmement Harry.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? fit Ron d'un ton arrogant que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

-C'est…c'est rien du tout, on discutait. Hermione t'a expliqué la situation de Dra…Malefoy ?

-Ouais…Ron soupira, visiblement fatigué, Écoute je suis désolé 'Ry je me suis emporté.

Le concerné lui sourit pour dire que tout était oublié. Drago avait encore regardé la scène en spectateur et tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, c'est que ce diner allait être _génial._

_

* * *

_

**(1) Bob Marley !  
**

_**J'espère que mon chapitre vous à plus et je vais faire mon possible pour publier le prochain dans 6 ou 7 jours environ car après je part pour trois jour en voyage je reste une journée chez moi puis je risque de repartir :) Alors je vais faire mon possible ^^ Continuer à laissez des reviews faites-moi un peutx plaisir ^^ Allez je vous laisse :) A plus :)  
**_

_**Bou Darklight ,** _


	4. Chapter 4

**A LIRE IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bon, écoutez je suis gentille, du type presque nouille ^^ C'est pour ça que je voudrais remercier chaque personne qui on laisser des review sur cette fic, et même celle qui n'en on pas laissez mais qu'il l'ont mis dans leurs favorite. Sa représente beaucoup pour moi. Toute vos review, vos compliments m'encouragent ^^

J'adorerais écrire bientôt, des livres je veux dire. Et c'est en faisant ce Drarry que sa m'aide pour l'écriture, comme je l'ai dit je n'ais jamais eu bien confiance en moi, sa m'as pris du courage pour poster cette fic, j'était vraiment pas sur, mais plus je lis vos review, vos compliment, plus je sais se que je veut faire & sa me donne confiance en moi, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais vrai, c'est ça qui fait que mes chapitre sont de mieux en mieux, je me donne au max pour que vous appréciez sachez-le! Plus j'avance dans cette fic plus j'avance dans mon autre histoire (qui n'est pas un Drarry mais elle vient de moi ) Je n'ai jamais pensé à devenir Écrivaine (Oui je sais on dit seulement écrivain mais je m'en fiche, moi j'appelle ça un mot matcho ) parce que mon orthographe est merdique, comme vous allez pouvoir le remarqué dans mes remerciements ^^ Et alors, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avancer. Alors tout ce blabla pour vous dire que deux semaine sans pouvoir écrire c'est vraiment gros et que toute vos review vont me manquer car pour la plus par vous me faites bien rire ^^ Merci, un gros merci.

Et un merci particulier à angedescieux, je tien à te dire que j'adore travailler avec toi, tu m'es toujours de bon conseille et je sais que parfois je suis un peut lourde, mais des bêtas compréhensibles qui savent supporter un orthographe comme le mien sa se trouve pas partout j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur toi ^^ J'aime beaucoup discuté de chose et d'autre avec toi, ton opinion as toujours été très pertinente tu sais, même si tu n'aime pas Daniel Radcliffe je te pardonne ^^ Donc un gros merci à toi tu mes précieuse et sans le savoir toi aussi tu m'aide a persévéré dans se que je veux faire alors merci ^^

OUI sa sonne gnangnan mais j'en ai rien a FOUTRE, je suis dans ma petite journée émotive car je par demain je dois donc dire au revoir à plein de gens

-__-! Je vous le dit je suis trop gentille, proche du nouille, c'est dans ma nature mais j'aime faire plaisir au gens ^^ Alors au prochain chapitre et bonne vacances ^^ à dans deux OU Une semaines :) Sa va dépendre des autres :O

**Bonne Lecture!!!!!**

* * *

En sortant de la cuisine, Harry, Drago et Ron trouvèrent Ginny dans un fauteuil, une coupe de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main. Elle la buvait peut-être un peu trop vite, ce qui augmentait son humeur massacrante. De son côté, Hermione tentait de rassurer son fils qui avait eu une trouille monumentale en voyant Drago. Elle lui disait que, non, Drago n'était pas méchant, que, oui, elle le connaissait et que, non, il n'était pas un tueur. Seul Harry entendit la raison de la peur du petit et pria pour que Drago n'ait rien entendu de tout cela, ça aurait pu le blesser. Les trois hommes prirent place dans le salon, Drago et Harry sur le canapé et Ron se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à coté de Ginny. Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement rompu par les mots rassurants d'Hermione. Harry se racla la gorge :

-Alors, Ron ? Beaucoup de travail à ce que je vois ? s'enquit il d'un ton naturel.

-Énorme, ça n'arrête plus ! se plaignit le concerné, visiblement content de faire la conversation.

-Et tu travailles dans quoi ? demanda poliment Drago.

-Auror, il faut souvent que je voyage, pour les cas graves des autres pays, répondit Ron, surpris par tant de politesse de la part de Malefoy.

-Ah…

Ron regarda sa sœur se remplir une deuxième coupe de Whisky avec un air réprobateur :

-Ginny, tu devrais peut-être attendre le dîner pour boire…lui dit-il avec timidité.

Elle lui jeta un regard si glacial qu'elle aurait pu faire concurrence à Drago :

-J'ai soif, Ronald.

-Et bien bois de l'eau, marmonna Drago en prenant une gorgée de bierraubeurre.

Cette fille était déjà en train de gâcher l'ambiance, ça promettait. La rouquine allait répliquer férocement mais heureusement Hermione arriva dans le salon en tenant Jamie par la main. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Ron. Les yeux de Jamie s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit enfin Harry. Il courut vers lui en criant « Tonton Harry! » , faisant pouffer Drago d'un rire discret. Le petit rouquin grimpa sur les genoux de son parrain et Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver sce tableau très touchant.

-Hey, bonhomme je t'ai manqué ? lui sourit le Survivant.

-Oui, oui !

-Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petit monstre !

Il commença à le chatouiller et aussitôt Jamie se mit à se tortiller de rire sous ses assauts.

-Dis Tonton, tu le connais lui ?

Il pointa son petit doigt vers Drago qui le regardait d'un air calme.

-Oui, oui je le connais, on vit ensemble.

Cela fit tout bizarre à Harry de le dire comme ça mais ça sonnait étrangement bien aux oreilles de Drago. Bien entendu, Ron et Ginny tordirent le nez en entendant ces mots.

-Et il est gentil ?

Il jeta un petit regard au blond, comme s'il était certain que celui-ci ne l'entendait pas.

-Ouais…on peut dire ça…

-Alors si je lui parle, il ne va pas me manger hein ?!

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Mais non! s'exclama Harry en réprimant un éclat de rire.

Alors, Jamie descendit des genoux d'Harry pour grimper sur ceux de Drago et tendit sa petite main vers lui. Drago jeta un regard suppliant à Harry qui semblait dire « enlève ce truc de sur moi ! » mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Drago planta ses prunelles grises dans celles du petit garçon mais ce qu'il voulut dire se bloqua dans sa gorge : cet enfant était si mignon, si attachant qu'il donnait presque l'envie d'en avoir. Drago lui fit un petit sourire et tendit machinalement sa main vers celle de Jamie, ce qu'il lui valut un sourire éclatant du petit garçon. Jamie se tourna vers sa mère en s'écriant :

-Regarde Maman ! J'ai un nouvel ami! S'exclama t-il en faisant rire tout le monde.

_Crac ! _

-Je peux rire moi aussi ? demanda Sirius.

-Tonton Sirius !

Jamie courut serrer Sirius dans ses petits bras, laissant un Drago incrédule qui se tourna vers Harry :

-Ce n'est pas toi son oncle, Potter ?

-Si, mais Jamie appelle tout le monde comme ça et dans peu de temps, si vous finissez par devenir de grands amis, il va t'appeler Tonton Drago, lui dit narquoisement l'homme à la cicatrice.

Drago dut l'envie ridicule de lui tirer la langue. Ils se tournèrent vers un Sirius qui s'amusait avec le fils de Ron et Hermione.

-Remus va bientôt arriver, il avait sa potion à prendre, dit-t-il d'un ton étrangement amer qui n'échappa à personne.

Tout à coup, la sonnette de la maison retentit :

-Ça doit être maman, il n'y a qu'elle qui sonne à la porte depuis le petit incident, marmonna Ronald.

-Quel petit incident? demandèrent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.

Ron observa Hermione partie ouvrir la porte et marmonna :

-Elle nous a surpris sur la table de la cuisine, avoua t-il, provoquant une hilarité dans tout le salon, même Ginny arbora un petit sourire en coin.

…

Tout le monde était enfin arrivé et ils étaient tous surpris par la présence de Drago. Madame Weasley offrit d'ailleurs à Harry une accolade bien moins chaleureuse qu'à son habitude, sûrement par pure solidarité mère-fille.

Dans le salon, c'était un joyeux bordel : Bill et Fleur se pelotaient dans un coin comme à leur habitude, Sirius et Remus se lançaient des regards furieux pour on ne s'avait quelle raison, Luna Lovegood déblatérait sur le Dragon-Chat du Derbyshire, affirmant à un Harry qui se retenait de rire, qu'il était très dangereux et crachait du feu par tous les orifices de son corps. Neville parlait à Hermione d'un livre excellent qu'il venait de lire, Ron discutait de Quiddich avec Charlie qui tenait la main de son nouveau petit copain Laurent. Fred et George parlaient à Sirius des ventes de leur magasin qui vendait maintenant partout dans le monde. Ginny en était à sa sixième coupe et ne parlait à personne, lançant des regards à Harry.

Dans son coin, Drago finissait péniblement sa bierraubeurre puisque personne ne lui adressait la parole, ce qui ne lui dérangeait pas tant que ça car il prenait un malin plaisir à détailler le visage de chaque personne. Avec l'œil d'un photographe bien sûr : Hermione par exemple avait un joli petit visage, un nez en trompette, des pommettes légèrement rougies naturellement. Elle était décidément très photogénique à vue d'œil. Ensuite il s'était attardé très, très longtemps sur le visage d'Harry. Ses traits étaient si beaux, de la couleur de ses yeux en passant par sa mâchoire carrée, jusqu'à son sourire communicatif. On ne pouvait pas être insensible à son sourire.

Drago pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour examiner le cou d'Harry. Ce n'était pas celui d'un mannequin, mais il était juste parfait. Le genre de cou, de lèvres, de visage qui suscitait d'envie irrépressible d'y déposer des baisers. Drago se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, se disant que ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Du canapé, Ginny en avait ras-le-bol de regarder Drago baver sur Harry comme une collégienne devant son acteur préféré.

-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose à boire? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Une autre bierraubeurre, lui dit Drago.

-Du Whisky, répondirent Ron et Sirius d'une même voix.

Ginny leur fit un sourire, un tout particulier à Drago et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Drago sursauta tout à coup lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Harry mais reconnut Luna Lovegood, assise à côté de ce dernier. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux exorbités et lui adressait un énorme sourire :

-C'est d'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi cette folle pouvait bien parler.

- Au sujet des photos assez compromettantes qu'on a prises de toi! Je veux bien le faire. Apparemment les mauvais esprits étaient contre toi quand tu t'es fait surprendre, c'est normal, ça arrive ! Si tu avais eu une queue de lapin à babille de Suisse comme moi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Ça repousse tout ! Les Nargoles, le Ronflak Cornu…même les poissons-bisouteurs des marécages écossais qui sont terriblement féroces. Ce sont les frères des sangsues sauf qu'un seul est suffisant pour te faire succomber, continua-t-elle très sérieusement.

Harry étouffa un rire mais Drago, trop heureux pour lui envoyer une bonne vanne à la figure, entra dans son jeu :

-Je sais ! J'ai vu un troupeau complet de poissons-bisouteurs quand j'étais en Ecosse pour une session de photos! J'ai voulu les photographier mais tu sais quoi? dit-il en maintenant le suspense.

Luna était pendue à ses lèvres :

-Quoi, quoi ! s'écria-t-elle impatiemment.

-Quand j'ai voulu regarder la pellicule, il n'y avait rien dessus ! C'est comme si ces poissons là n'avaitent jamais existé sur cette photo ! C'est dingue, non !? renchérit-il, faussement excité.

-Ouah! Je savais qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs mais pas celui du camouflage ! Tu sais, le caméléon rose, on le trouve surtout en Transylvanie, eh bien mon père en a vu un quand il est allé là-bas! Il l'a pris en photo et la photo était toute noire! Il m'a dit qu'ils émettaient une lumière de cette couleur lorsqu'ils se sentaient attaqués, c'est pour ça qu'on voyait plus rien!

-Ça arrive aussi quand on a malencontreusement mis son pouce devant l'objectif, marmonna Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Drago dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas rire et donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son colocataire.

-Hermione, s'enquit Luna qui n'avait rien entendu, t'a fait du pudding ?

La brune lui fit un sourire très doux :

-Oui Luna, spécialement pour toi.

-Et tu as mis un échantillon de doigt de Naya ?

-Oui, oui j'ai tout mis, fit elle, même si tout le monde savait que c'était faux.

Les invités recommençaient à discuter, Harry avec Drago et Luna. Ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi : en fait c'était surtout Luna qui parlait de toutes sortes de créatures non-existantes et Drago, mine de rien, se disait que finalement Luna était assez adorable avec toutes ses folies. Ginny revint avec les bières et le whisky qu'elle donna à Ron, Sirius, en terminant par Drago à qui elle fit un joli sourire qui surpriy Drago. Le blond but une gorgée de sa bierraubeurre. Hum, jamais elle n'avait été aussi délicieuse !

Soudain, Remus, qui semblait avoir une discussion animée avec Sirius, se leva dans un geste rageur et on put percevoir un « Tu ne comprends rien.» de sa part. Sirius, rouge de colère, se leva à son tour et suivit le lycanthrope qui était parti en la direction de la salle de bain. Les invitées échangèrent des regards curieux, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait.

Un peu plus loin, les voix des deux maraudeurs retentirent :

-Tu es vraiment imbécile Sirius ! Imbécile et imprudent! l'accusa Remus.

-Imprudent ! Mais je n'ai rien fait d'imprudent ! Chaque geste que je fais est toujours imprudent pour toi ! s'indigna Black.

-Tu es venu me voir alors que je me transformais c'est vraiment…

-Le genre geste qu'un ami devrait faire ! J'étais venu pour te soutenir et est-ce que tu m'as fait du mal !? l'interrompit-il férocement.

-Je t'ai griffé, Sirius ! cria le loup-garou.

-Comme si c'était la première fois ! En plus je n'ai quasiment rient senti, je suis sûr que même Jamie aurait fait plus fort que toi!

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

-Pas du tout, j'avais pris une potion que Severus m'avait donné, c'est pour cela que j'ai guéri aussi vite ! répliqua Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Ah, oui, ce cher Severus toujours prêt à t'aider hein! dit Remus avec un sarcasme qu'on ne lui connaissait que rarement.

-T'as oublié de qui on parle ! Remus j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour cette potion !

-Tu sais, je me demande bien ce que tu lui as _fait_ pour qu'il te donne cette potion !

Le silence s'abattit. Vraiment, Remus n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Harry et Drago avait les yeux gros comme des gallions : Sirius et Rogue…Le parrain de Harry et celui de Drago…ensemble? Ils échangèrent un regard dégoûté puis la voix colérique de Black retentit :

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Es-tu en train d'insinuer que moi et Severus on a…

-Oui! C'est exactement de ça que je parle ! Tu es toujours fourré chez lui !

-On **travaille** ensemble !

-C'est l'été ! Poudlard est fini ! Ne me dis pas que vous préparez vos cours ensemble deux mois à l'avance ! Tu ne…

-OUI ! Oui j'ai couché avec Severus et plus d'une fois ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Vous ne voulez pas de moi, toi et tes prétextes stupides de « Je pourrais te blesser, blablabla ! Je suis un loup-garou », bouhou! Que c'est triste ! Je te signale que je te connais depuis qu'on a onze ans ! On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et tu me sors encore ces sornettes stupides ! Tu ne veux pas de moi, alors je m'enverrai qui je veux quand je veux !

-Sirius…

-Non ! C'est fini Remus...je suis…

-_Silencio_, dit une voix tremblante.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione qui tenait fébrilement sa baguette pointée vers la porte.

-Pourquoi t'as…, commença Georges, mais Mrs Weasley l'interrompit :

-Hermione a bien fait, c'est leur vie privée.

Harry s'apprêtait à demander à Drago s'il savait un truc à propos de tout ça lorsque Sirius sortit de la salle de bain :

-Écoutez, Hermione, Ron je suis désolé. Remus est rentré, il ne se sentait pas très bien et je crois que je vais y aller aussi d'accord ?

Hermione parut profondément déçue mais hocha quand même la tête. Il disparut dans un _crack_ et les conversations reprirent, il n'était pas très difficile d'en deviner le sujet! Drago prit une longue gorgée de sa bierraubeurre tellement bonne. Une trop grande gorgée pour une personne qui avait fait de la désintox…Mais cette bière avait un goût tellement délectable…

…

-Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! On est dans une fournaise ou quoi ! marmonna Drago en s'éventant de la main. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de bouger !

Drago se mit à se gratter frénétiquement le bras en scrutant les gens qui discutaient ou plutôt dansaient autour de la table. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et Drago sursauta si fort que sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette. Il se tourna vers Harry puis explosa de rire en voyant que la tête de Potter était toute gonflée et énorme comparée à son corps.

-Malefoy tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, Potter, lui répondit le blond avec un air stupide qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. La question est est-ce que _toi_ tu vas bien parce que merde ta tête est gigan…oh non elle a rétréci!

Drago fit la moue alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Heureusement personne ne se préoccupait d'eux sauf Ginny qui était morte de rire. Harry se rapprocha du blond pour vérifier ses pupilles.

-Hey oh ! Te rapproche pas tant ! s'exclama Drago en reculant sa chaise, apeuré.

''_Sauf si tu as l'intention de m'embrasser, là je suis trèèès partant coco!_ ''

Sa propre pensée le fit grossièrement glousser. Il reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger à toute vitesse.

'' _Peut-être que je pourrais me le faire ce soir, Potter est tellement séduisant…Et si je le touchais…juste un peu pour voir comment il va réagir ! Oui ! _''

La main de Drago glissa sous la table pour aller à la rencontre de la cuisse du Survivant. Celui-ci eut bien du mal à faire passer la gorgée de Whisky qu'il était en train de boire, s'étouffant à moitié. Drago traça des petits ronds à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

'' _Yéééé il aime ça_ _!_ ''

Drago exécuta une danse de joie dans sa tête tout en continuant sa caresse, sa main s'aventurant un peu plus au sud jusqu'à frôler son entrejambe. Il prit une gorgée de sa bierraubeurre non achevée et stoppa immédiatement tous ses gestes. Il remit spontanément sa main sur la table.

'' _Pourquoi il y a des petits points de couleur partout !? Et pourquoi ils se rapprochent !!_ ''

Les mains du Serpentard se mirent à trembler, mais les points de couleur disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Son regard parcourut la table et s'arrêta sur Granger. Il gloussa bêtement et donna un coup de coude à Harry, oubliant ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Regarde Granger, 'Ry ! Elle a des oreilles de lapin c'est marrant !

Le regard du Gryffondor voyagea entre la concernée et Drago :

-Elle n'a rien du tout, grogna-t-il.

-Mais si ! Regarde attenti…merde…le lapin est parti, attends non il revient ! Bah zut alors!

Drago grogna un truc inaudible et termina sa bierraubeurre d'une traite. Il poussa un long soupir et ensuite sauta sur ses pieds.

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda Harry.

-Toilettes, il faut que je me recoiffe.

Drago ne marchait pas très droit mais au moins il ne se cogna pas contre les murs.

-Il va où ? se renseigna Laurent qui semblait porter plus d'attention à Malefoy qu'à son petit ami Charlie.

-Aux toilettes, apparemment…

-Harry, il est en train d'ouvrir la porte de placard, observa Fred.

-Et il s'y enferme, continua Georges.

Il y eut un long silence puis la voix de Drago retentit :

-Hey ! Mais pourquoi il fait tout noir dans cette pièce !?

-Malefoy, veux-tu sortir du placard ! l'avertit Hermione.

-Mais que fabrique –t-il ? dit Fleur d'une voix hautaine comme si c'était le dernier des demeurés.

Harry se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le placard. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Malefoy qui lui offrit un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

-Cool ! Tu m'as retrouvé !

Drago se précipita sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur de son cou :

- Et tu sens bon en plus ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air surpris.

Les yeux de Harry devinrent gros comme des gallions et quand le Serpentard daigna enfin le lâcher il l'interrogea :

-Malefoy…

-Présent ! S'écria-t-il tout joyeux.

-…as-tu pris quelque chose ?

-Mais non j'ai rien volé, j'le jure ! Y'a rien à voler ici !

Harry soupira en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez :

-Je veux dire, as-tu consommé ?

Le visage de Drago se fit extrêmement blessé puis il tapa du pied comme un enfant de deux ans :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, J'CONSOMME PLUS !

Le Survivant mit sa main sur le front brûlant de Malefoy qui commença à sourire niaisement :

-Aahhh…souffla -t-il de contentement.

-Mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

- Bien sur que si ! Je ne me suis jamais aussi mieux senti d'ailleurs !

Ginny ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, celui d'Hermione accusateur alors que les autres étaient étonnés. Bien entendu, Hermione, elle, avait tout saisi comme d'habitude.

-Ginny ! Tu as été chercher la bierraubeurre de Drago !

La rousse cessa de rire, essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et tenta de sa voix la plus naturelle de convaincre Hermione qu'elle y était pour rien.

-Mais non ! Il a dû le glisser tout seul son truc dans sa bierraubeurre, j'y suis pour rien !

Mrs. Weasley darda sa fille du regard :

-Ginerva Weasley ! Dis la vérité ! AS-TU DROGUÉ CE GARÇON ! s'écria sa mère, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire avouer la vérité à sa fille.

-Oui bon j'ai peut-être mis un peu de LSE ! Mais ce petit merdeux risque seulement une sale migraine le lendemain ! J'ai pas mis du poison non plus !

-Du LSE ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ! gueula Ron.

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, tourna son regard vers Hermione en quête d'explications :

-Le LSE est une drogue magique, c'est comme du LSD sauf qu'il y a aussi de l'extasy dedans, dit-elle gravement.

Toute la bonté, la pitié et la compassion qu'il avait jusqu'ici éprouvées pour Ginny s'envolèrent : il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter à la gorge. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle colère. Sa rage était palpable. Sur le point d'exploser.

-Non mais t'es complètement conne ou quoi ? Il a fait de la désintox merde ! Et toi tu mets de la drogue dans sa bouteille seulement parce que t'as pas pu supporter l'idée si incroyable que je t'ai quittée ! Tu m'as perdue, faudra t'y faire. Je suis gay, ce qui veut dire que je ne baise plus avec des femmes mais avec des hommes, faudra t'y faire ! Ça fait dix huit mois, passe à autre chose ! Malefoy ne t'a rien fait, je ne couche pas avec lui ! beugla Harry en perdant tout contrôle et oubliant la présence du petit.

-Mais je suis partant, tu sais…dit Drago en levant un doigt en l'air.

Harry tourna un regard étonné vers lui, essayant de se persuader qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup du LSE.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la rouquine :

-Mais je…Harry je t'aime ! Je…

-Blablabla ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton las alors qu'il reprenait part à la conversation, vous êtes soûlants à la fin ! Je comprends maintenant ce que mon Zabini voulait dire ! Que c'est énervant les coups d'un soir qui s'accrochent !

-Je n'étais PAS un coup d'un soir ! s'écria Ginny en se levant de sa chaise.

-Peut-être mais tu devais en être un très mauvais pour qu'un tel mec devienne homosexuel, ricana-t-il d'un air badin.

-Maman, c'est quoi un coup d'un soir ? demanda Jamie.

Hermione s'empourpra et se tourna vers son fils pour parler mais fut coupée :

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! hurla Ginny.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le blond, un jet mauve en jaillit. Harry parvint à bloquer le sortilège juste avant qu'il n'atteigne Drago.

-J'avoue que j'en aurais bien envie ce soir…dit pensivement celui-ci comme si de rien était.

Le silence retomba, Harry et Ginny se lançaient des regards polaires. Ron n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui il devait soutenir. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux : son dîner était gâché. A sa place, Luna inspirait et expirait très fort, certaine que les Nargoles étaient à l'origine de toute cette mauvaise tension. Les autres suivaient la scène, bouchée bée. Hermione éclata en sanglots et partit en courant vers la chambre en montant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Harry la suivit des yeux et se tourna vers Ron :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Apparemment elle avait un truc à nous annoncer…déclara Ronald.

-Merde, merde et MERDE ! jura Harry. Vraiment bravo, Ginny !

-Ça va n'en rajoute pas, s'exclama Charlie.

-Que je n'en rajoute pas ?! se fâcha-t-il une fois de plus. On ne met PAS de drogue forte dans le verre de quelqu'un qui a travaillé fort pour sortir de désintox !

-Je n'y crois pas ! Ma propre fille, faire un coup aussi bas ! dit Mrs. Weasley, scandalisée.

- Écoutez hum…je vais ramener Malefoy à la maison et je repasserai demain pour m'excuser auprès d'Hermione, d'accord ? Ron, je peux ?

Ron leva la tête en s'apprêtant à dire non mais le regard peiné d'Harry l'en dissuada : après tout, c'était la faute de Ginny.

-Oui bien sûr.

Harry soupira de soulagement puis il pointa un doigt vers Ginny qui sanglotait :

- Et toi ! Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole tant que tu n'auras pas fait des excuses dignes de ce nom, et ça vaut aussi pour Drago !

Ginny allait protester, mais un regard très mauvais de l'ensemble de la famille l'en dissuada. Harry prit Drago par la taille car il ne semblait plus tenir debout Il fit un dernier signe de la main puis ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'était ? Pas mal ? Pas terrible ? Moi je suis assez fier :) Le prochain chapitre va être terrible, je l'ai déjà commencer j'ai une page de fait ^^ Vue que je posterais surment pas avant deux semaine et bien je vais vous dire** QUATRE INDICES SUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE** ;

**1 .Drago ne sera pas de tout repos**

**2 . J'ai mis mon talent à faire des rimes à l'œuvre, Ce qui Veut dire en gros que Drago va chanter…Beaucoup (De chansons obscène? Noooooooooooooon VOYONS POUR QUI VOUS ME PRENEZ) ^^**

** 3. Il y auras un petit lemon :D **

** 4 . Et que…Sa va être très très...spécial comme chapitre ^^ **

A plus, souhaitez-moi des bonnes vacances, car je vous en souhaite à vous aussi ^^ Laissez-moi beaucoup de review cette fois-ci, **PAS JUSTE DES STORY ET AUTHOR ALERTE ! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS D'ACCORD ! POUR CEUX QUI M'EN ON JAMAIS LAISSER, GENRE** ^^ Allez, une petite ça tue personne.

Allez, bey!

Ps; Finalement j'ai décidé que j'allais garder Harry au dessus ^^

**Bou Darklight**

**UPDATE !**

* * *

Eterlz

Hey!  
Merci pour ce chapitre =) Quelle garce , cette Ginny.J´espere que Draco ne va pas replonger dans la drogue a cause d´elle...  
Quoi quíl en soit... *tousse tousse* *voix timide* Est ce que tu as decide qui serait au dessus, comme tu disais avoir des doutes...? Je prefererais que tu ne changes rien a ton choix de depart mais bon, tu restes láuteur de cette super fanfiction et je ne fais que donner mon humble avis.  
Et jái hate de voir les talents de chanteur de note petit Draco, ca promet détre amusant *O*  
Bonne continuation , je suis pressee de lire la suite!  
...au fait, je suis de nature curieuse , pourquoi avoir choisi "Bou Darklight" comme pseudo?Ca m´intrigue...Et desolee pour mon manque d´accent sur cette review , mais je tape sur un clavier allemand (Si,si...)

Réponse :

Eh bien Bou est mon surnom, eh oui, pas parce que je fait peur, mais parce que ma meilleure ami ne cessaient de m'appeler Zazi (Ne me demandé pas pourquoi, alors je lui ai dit de me trouver un surnom au hasard et elle m'as sorti Bou ^^ Je voulais seulement mettre Bou mais apparemment c'était déjà pris -_-! Et, t'as pas lu ce que j'ai écrit à la fin ou au début de mon chapitre 4 ?^^ Ry se seras au dessus m'dam :) Merde t'écris sur un Clavier allemand ? Bien bravo XD

* * *

Rukia :  
salut j'ai beaucoup aimer ta fic, moi qui est plutôt BLEACH franchement génial j'ai hâte de lire la suite gros bisous,

Réponse :

Merci pour la review ^^ Question, BLEACH ça veut dire quoi ? XD

* * *

temptation  
2009-07-13 . chapter 4

après avoir lu ce ke tu as écri endessou de ton chapitre(sa a pa un nom sa?!!) g decidé ke dans ma mensuétude jallé te laisser un commentaire. non je rigole ta fic est super je suis prec ke tu mettes le chapitre suivan et je suis contente car sa fesé vachemen lontem ke jav pa trouv une fic avec drago endessou :D  
mé PAS AVANT DEUX SEMAINES !! mé c énorme surtou ke ta lair de dire ke sa va être super le prochain chapitre:(  
enfin bref bonne continuation!!  
ciao

Réponse :

Bah merde, t'es review tu les écris en abrégé ^^ Mais c'est pas grave tant que tu m'en laisse :)

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ C'est le but non ? :) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire au plus vite et faire un chapitre génial dès que je reviens ^^ Merci encore et au PROCHAIN CHAPITRE

* * *

Narcyss  
2009-07-13 . chapter 4

Bon d'accord laisser une review ne tue pas... ^^  
Mais d'un autre côté quand on ne sait pas quoi dire constructif ça peut vite devenir lourd non ? enfin c'est pas grave, je peut faire un petit effort.  
Alors, heu...  
J'aime bien ta fic, mais je peut pas tout de détailler sinon j'y suis jusqu'à demain. J'aime bien tout dans son ensemble et j'ai hâte de voir ce que donne les rimes ^^

Donc heu.. quoi d'autre. Bin continu ^^  
En espérant que ma review te face plaisir et ne soit pas trop idiote ^^

Réponse : En effet laisser une review ne tue pas! :) Et t'as review n'est pas idiote ^^

Elle est maladroite et je trouve ça très mignion que tu ne te lance pas dans des grands mot pour décrire mon écriture ^^ Continue de m'en laisser des review sa fait plaisir à l'auteur que je suis ^^

* * *

E.  
2009-07-13 . chapter 4

Bonnes vacances aussi ! =)  
Tu écris vraiment très très bien, jviens de lire tes 4 chapitres d'un coup ! On ne s'ennuie pas, les dialogues sont supers, ya de l'action, de l'humour, c'est parfait quoi ! ;)  
Bonne chance pour la suite =3  
Hâte de voir Drago qui chante, ce chapitre là était déjà super drôle(MDR quand il va dans le placard). xD  
Bye !

Réponse : Merci, je n'ai jamais été sur de la façon dont j'écris tu sais, parfois je trouve sa trop brouillon et c'est le cas pour ce chapitre, mais merci c'est gentil ça me donne confiance ^^ Oui j'y met beaucoup d'humour, c'est pas pour me venté mais j'ai toujours été assez rigolote ^^ Disons que je suis le Blaise, Ou les Fred & George de ma famille avec une soupçon de maladresse innée ^^ Mais je m'égare du sujet comme d'hab ^^ J'avais que trop dans la tête le moment quand Drago va dans le placard et je me suis mis à rire toute seul. Tu sais quoi je vais vous dire un secret, Drago va chanté une chanson de pub pour lubrifiant :) Mais non je rigole !XD ou peut-être pas…. :D Gnagnagna! Merci pour ta review E. c'est gentil ^^

* * *

Vaness  
2009-07-13 . chapter 4

Que de rebondissement j'adore cette histoire! ^^  
ps: on peut pas dire qu"ils le soutiennent tant que ça notre petit ryry...

Réponse :

Dison qu'ils on préféré ne pas se mêler de se qui ne les regarde pas ^^ Mais comme tu le vois il n'ont pas soutenue Ginny non plus alors…

* * *

Mily  
2009-07-13 . chapter 4

Mais quelle...Quelle...C... cette Ginny, non mais vraiment ! en même temps vu les indices, waouh ca va être plutot sympa le prochain chapitre, après ton petit voyage... tu es pardonné ! puisque tu ne nous a pas lachement abandonné. A très bientôt...Bonnes vacances... vivement la suite... J'adore... Bisous... Mily

Réponse : De un, Mily c'est très mignion comme nom ^^ Ensuite, Je n'éluciderais sur Ginny car vous savez que je l'a hais ^^ Et je suis contente que vous m'ayez pardonner^^ Moi ? lachement vous abandonnez, jamais ^^ Merci pour la review Mily ^^

* * *

Lucia  
2009-07-12 . chapter 4

coucou je lis ta fiction depuis le debut et je dois te dire que J'Adore franchement continue comme sa j'ai hatte de lire la suite.J'a  
Et tu sais quoi tu n'as pas mis trois indice mais quatre lol mais bon c'est tant mieux pour les lecteurs hihi sinon je te souhaite de bonne vacances et a dans deux semaine pour pouvoir lire la suite avec attention.  
Bonne continuation et amuse toi bien pendant ces deux semaines. kiss Bou Darklight

Réponse : Contente que tu aime ma fic, et t'en fait pas c'est certain que je vais m'amusé Lucia conte sur moi ^^

* * *

BONNE VACANCES !!!!! BOU DARKLIGHT XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**A LIRE !!**

**Bonjour ^^ Hey oui me voilà ENFIN avec un nouveau chapitre, vous savez je déteste faire attendre les gens**

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop nul, personnellement je dois avouer que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà fait beaucoup mieux mais ce chapitre m'a tellement donner du fil à retordre, _parfois il faut savoir descendre pour mieux remonter, non ?_ Je bosse sur plus de trois fics à la fois et elles sont toutes bien avancées. C'est incroyable comme je carbure niveau idées ! J'ai enfin été voir Hp 6 et maintenant j'ai encore plus d'idées de fics, vraiment ça n'arrête plus :D J'espère que le chapitre 6 va arriver bientôt ^^ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews j'ai été assez absente et en toute honnêteté j'ai un peu fait la bringue donc je n'avais pas trop le cœur à y répondre, mais maintenant je suis en pleine forme, en gros ça veut dire ; _JE VEUX DES REVIEW MERCI !_ ^^ Allez assez de blabla, bonne lecture & bonne chance. ^^**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5

Ce fut avec un terrible mal de tête que Drago se réveilla dans un lit moelleux qu'il reconnut comme n'étant pas le sien, mais celui d'Harry. Pris d'un terrible haut le cœur, il se leva précipitamment en direction de la salle de bain et vomit un bon coup. Il tenta de se souvenir de comment il avait atterri dans la chambre de Potter, mais n'y parvint pas, la moitié de la soirée de la veille lui semblait vide. Mais cette sensation de mal de tête et de mal au cœur, cette impression que le monde semblait tourner…Drago l'avait déjà ressentie, quand il avait 19 ans…

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, alla dans la cuisine mais Potter ne si trouvait pas. En fait, le Survivant ne semblait pas être dans la maison. Drago s'assit sur une des chaises et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'attendre Potter dans le hall car la cuisine tournait trop. Il glissa sur le sol du hall d'entrée, essayant toujours de se remémorer la veille. Il se souvenait vaguement être entré dans un placard, des grands yeux bleus appartenant à un petit garçon roux qui ne pouvait être que le fils de Weasley et Granger, il se rappelait aussi Luna, mais sinon…rien d'autre.

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, le tonnerre ne cessait de gronder et Drago commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Au moment où un coup de tonnerre faisait sursauter le photographe, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Harry Potter, des cernes sous les yeux, les bottes pleines de boue, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il avait la mine terriblement revêche. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt gris déchiré à plusieurs endroits par ce qui semblaient être des coups de griffes. Le bras en l'air, Potter tenait par la queue un animal blanc tout mouillé. La bête poussa un miaulement indigné puis commença à se débattre. Harry consentit enfin à laisser tomber Pirate sur le sol et enjamba un Drago tout aussi outré. Il se releva avec difficulté, la tête lui tournant encore, et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors et puis pourquoi tu fais du mal à mon chat ? s'énerva-t-il pendant que l'Auror se faisait rageusement un café.

-Parce que ton chat n'est qu'un imbécile, Malefoy ! fit froidement Harry.

Drago totalement perdu, fronça les sourcils :

- Il n'est pas imbécile, Potter. Ne confonds pas ta personnalité avec la sienne et on n'insulte pas mon chat ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le concerné se retourna vivement et hurla avec colère :

-J'insulte tous ceux qui me griffent et se sauvent pendant la nuit !

Il pointa sa cuillère vers Drago et ajouta :

- Et ça vaut aussi pour les personnes qui vomissent sur mes chaussures, alors fais gaffe à tes fesses.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend? Je t'ai rien fait moi !

-Ah ouais tu crois ça ? grogna sarcastiquement Harry.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que la cuisine se remettait à tourner :

-Je veux seulement savoir pour quelle raison atroce j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois alors que j'ai fait de la désintox? dit le photographe avec une once de désespoir dans la voix.

Le regard du brun s'adoucit en voyant la détresse logée dans les yeux du blond. Il soupira puis fit signe à Drago de s'asseoir. Il termina la préparation du café, en remplit deux tasses et se lança un sort de séchage. Harry s'assit sur la chaise en face de Drago puis lui donna sa tasse :

-J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier et pourquoi tu es dans cet état…marmonna piteusement Potter.

Drago hocha sèchement la tête, s'attendant au pire :

-On est allés au dîner d'Hermione et de Ron, et Ginny y était…

-Oui ça je m'en souviens, tout devient noir à partir d'un moment où je parle avec Luna, dit impatiemment Drago.

-Eh bien, en gros, Ginny à mit du LSE dans ta bierraubeurre parce qu'elle s'était mis dans la tête qu'il y avait un truc entre nous.

Sous le choc, Drago pâlissait à vue d'œil à en devenir quasiment transparent. Il se sentit…souillé. Il avait travaillé tellement dur et souffert tellement fort pour se sortir de toute cette merde, et cette sale petite rouquine venait tout gâcher en une soirée…

-Je vais étrangler cette sale petite garce…

Sa voix semblait terriblement dangereuse, il tremblait de rage et reprit sa tête entre ses mains pour empêcher ses tremblements.

-Pourquoi tu trembles toujours aussi souvent, ce n'est pas normal, s'inquiéta ouvertement Harry.

Drago ne le regarda pas mais expliqua tout de même :

-C'est l'abus de drogues, ça m'a laissé quelques séquelles et c'est en partie à cause du LSE.

-Tu en prenais aussi ?

-Écoutes, Potter, fit Drago, redevenant soudain froid, dis-moi seulement ce qui s'est passé après. Ai-je fait des trucs graves ? Ai-je été méchant? s'enquit Malefoy en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

-Heum…Tu n'as pas été méchant, seulement idiot, dit-il, hésitant à dire toute la vérité.

-Crache-le morceaux, Potter.

-Ta dignité va en prendre un coup…, l'avertit Harry.

-Étant, autre fois, habitué à ce genre de choses, sache que j'en ai rien à battre Potter, donc vas-y…,dit Drago qui en avais plus que marre de tourner autour du pot.

-Bon, alors…

Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant le souper y comprit lorsque Drago l'avait touché sous la table. Plus il parlait, plus le masque de Drago tombait pour faire place à une moue déconfite. Quand Harry eut fini la partie du souper, il se lança dans le reste de la soirée…

_**Flash-Back**_

_Harry et Drago avaient transplané devant la maison du Survivant. Drago s'accrochait à la chemise d'Harry, le teint verdâtre. Ils avaient dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour transplaner car Drago avait trouvé amusant de penser à un autre endroit que la maison d'Harry. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en plein milieu d'Oxford Street. Heureusement, personne ne s'en était rendu compte mais Harry n'avait pas trouvé la blague à son goût. Déjà qu'il détestait transplaner en temps normal, le faire avec une personne saoule ou droguée, comme Drago à ce moment là, était interdit à cause des risques démultipliés de désartibulement._

_Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, Drago fut pris de nausées et vomit malencontreusement sur les souliers d'un Harry qui grimaça de dégoût avant de secouer ses chaussures avec agacement. Entretemps, Drago se releva et s'essuya la bouche, comme neuf. Après quelques minutes, il fixa les chaussures du brun puis s'exclama les sourcils froncés :_

_-Potter dans quoi tu as encore mis les pieds ? _

_Harry se retint à grande peine de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Drago était sous l'emprise de la drogue, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le blond pénétra dans la maison, alors qu'Harry poussait un juron, en se disant que la soirée allait être très très longue. _

_Plus le temps passait, plus Harry avait envie de tuer, broyer ou écarteler Drago. Sa colère s'était apaisée, mais pas son exaspération. Le Serpentard semblait infatigable, cela faisait deux heures et demie qu'il bougeait dans touts les sens, mettait la musique à fond quand Harry avait le dos tourné, ne cessait de chanter à tue-tête des chansons paillardes, et apparemment il en connaissait un paquet. Lorsqu'Harry était parti prendre une petite douche rapide, Drago avait réussi à pénétrer dans la salle de bain, histoire de lui faire une petite surprise. Il approcha de la cabine de douche en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Harry, étant dos à lui et se savonnant les cheveux avec agitation, ne remarqua absolument rien. Il n'entendit pas Drago ouvrir la porte de la douche, ni entrer à l'intérieur. Par contre, il sentit deux mains se refermer sur ses yeux et une voix crier : _

_-Devine qui c'eeeeest ! _

_Harry sursauta si fort que son savon lui tomba des mains, le sol de la douche étant glissant, il faillit tomber mais Drago le rattrapa juste à temps. Le Survivant se redressa précipitamment et s'empressa de prendre une serviette pour cacher ses attributs. _

_-Malefoy ! cria Harry, outré, sa voix partant dans les aigus. _

_-Ah, comme ça serait génial que tu cries mon prénom de cette façon, fit Drago, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, dans d'autres circonstances, bien sûr, rigola-t-il bêtement._

_Il partit dans un fou rire mais remarqua qu'Harry avait de la mousse partout sur le corps et dans les cheveux. Harry sembla revenir à la réalité et hurla bien fort un : _

_- DÉGAGE, MALEFOY ! _

_Drago obéit, pas le moins du monde offensé par le ton de l'ex Gryffondor, bien au contraire, il se mit à rire de plus belle. Un peut ébranlé, Harry retourna sous la douche, priant bien fort pour que Drago ne se souvienne pas de ce moment là. Harry se demanda furtivement ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était laissé faire par Drago…S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé…_

_Mais il chassa vite toutes ces images très peu catholiques et termina de se rincer. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son bas de pyjama en coton, il eut la surprise de trouver Drago avec son portable dans les mains. Il riait toujours. Harry entendit Drago parler mais pas la personne répondre :_

_-Oui ça serait pour un sondage de trente cinq questions, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Drago d'une petite voix aigue, alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un fou rire. _

_-Blaise, c'est toi que j'ai appelé ? demanda-t-il soudainement, surpris. _

_-Heeey ! Zab-Zab tu vas bien ? lança-t-il d'un ton jovial qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. _

_-Mais non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_-Mais je ne suis pas énervé du tout ! Et où t'as vu que je parlais fort moi ! beugla-t-il. _

_-Tu veux venir faire un tour Zab ? proposa-t-il tout enthousiaste. _

_-Tu sais où se trouve la maison de Potter ?!_

_-Attend, je vais te donner un indice. Sa maison est ni rose, ni verte, elle n'est pas bleu, pas marron, ni jaune, donc elle est…?_

_-Mais non elle n'est pas ''Drago'' sa maison, Drago c'est moi, banane. _

_-Mais je délire pas Blaise ! J'essaie de te donner des indices ! Je vais te donner la réponse vu que t'es si mauvais, sa maison elle est mauve ! Je l'ai remarqué en arrivant ! _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sa maison était de couleur pourpre. _

_-Quoi ? Que je te passe, Potter ? Non mais t'es barje ? Fais la queue comme tout le monde ! J'étais là en premier d'abord, bougonna Drago tel un enfant de six ans. _

_-Ah, tu veux lui parler ? De quoi exactement ? soupçonna Drago en plissant les yeux._

_Iil allait ajouter quelques chose, mais le portable lui fut brusquement retiré des mains. _

_-Oui, Zabini ? demanda Harry, mais il écarta bien vite le téléphone de son oreille._

_-Potter, putain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Drago!!! hurla Blaise à pleins poumons. _

_-Moi rien, c'est mon ex petit amie, Ginny Weasley, elle lui a mis de LSE dans sa bierraubeurre parce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait un truc entre lui et moi…_

_-Cette sale petite garce arrogante…je vais l'étrangler…pour qui elle se prend! s'exclama le Serpentard avec colère._

_-Ouais…Donc je dois m'occuper de lui…_

_-Et tu t'en sors ? Je peux venir si tu veux…_

_-Non, ça va aller, il va aller prendre sa douche et je l'attacherai au lit s'il le faut…_

_-Il n'y a aucun problème pour que tu m'attaches, assura Drago, charmeur. _

_-…pour qu'il dorme, termina Harry. _

_-Quel rabat-joie, grogna Drago._

_-D'accord, je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui, Potter, après tout, c'est ton travail. _

_-Ouais...aller au revoir, Zabini._

_Harry raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table. Cette soirée allait-elle se terminer un jour ? _

_Lorsque Drago eut enfin consenti à aller prendre sa douche, Harry se repassa la dispute entre Sirius et Remus dans sa tête. Enfin, le calme régnait dans la maison. Calme qui ne dura pas très longtemps car à travers les bruits de l'eau qui tombait sur le carrelage de la douche, la voix de Drago retentit :_

- _Elle s'appelait Marylin !_

_De la ville c'était la plus coquine ! _

_C'était une créature alléchante, tentante et tellement bandante _

_À genoux elle se mettait vite, pour s'enfiler les plus grosses bi…_

_-Malefoy, veux-tu bien arrêter de chanter! cria Harry de là où il était. _

_Mais bien sûr, Drago n'en tint pas compte et continua d'user ses cordes vocales : _

-_Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas pucelle, _

_String qui dépasse, blondasse et EN PLUS sans cervelle ! _

_Je l'ai emmenée dans ma chambre, l'ai fait grimper au rideau _

_À cheval sur moi, elle faisait comme du rodéo! _

_De ses jambes et ses fesses j'ai retiré sauvagement ses collants _

_Elle m'a enlevé ma veste puis je l'ai mis profondémeeeeeeeent!_

_Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, pensant rationnellement que cette situation allait bientôt se terminer, que Drago allait se fatiguer et dormir… Lorsque Drago sortit en titubant légèrement de la salle de bain, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, il portait seulement un bas de pantalon en soie noir. Il s'approcha d'Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Harry lui ne remarqua rien, trop exaspéré par cette soirée. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Drago, le saisit par les épaules et déclara : _

_-Bon maintenant, on va monter se coucher, dormir pour terminer cette horrible soirée, d'accord ? _

_Mais le sourire tentateur étira un peu plus les fines lèvres de l'aristocrate. Il se rapprocha d'Harry plus que nécessaire et celui-ci commença à comprendre l'idée qui trottait dans la tête du blond. _

_-Moi, j'ai bien aimé cette soirée, on peut monter si tu veux, mais si on le fait ce ne sera pas pour dormir, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du cou de Harry. _

_-É-écoute Malefoy on va juste aller dormir, compris ? insista fébrilement Harry, Malefoy lâche…! _

_Le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge : les lèvres sucrées et entrouvertes de Drago s'étaient posées sur l'épaule d'Harry et remontaient lentement vers le haut, y laissant délicatement traîner sa langue. Il acheva son périple par des délicieux baisers dans son cou. Les mains du blond agrippèrent les fesses d'Harry pour le coller davantage contre ses hanches. Il se mit lascivement à bouger son bassin contre son érection, arrachant un gémissement au Gryffondor. La bouche du Serpentard s'appliquait à marquer le cou d'un Harry trop dans les vapes pour s'en rendre compte. Les yeux fermés, il enserrait les hanches du blond, bougeant avec lui. Un autre gémissement de Drago, plus fort que les autres, le ramena à la réalité. _

_C'était mal._

_Très mal. Drago était drogué, il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il faisait et profiter de lui était bas et dégueulasse. C'est avec un soupir de condamné qu'Harry repoussa avec difficulté Drago qui grogna son mécontentement :_

_-T'es pas marrant, Potter, grogna le blond d'un ton pâteux. _

_-Non, je suis seulement trop gentil, bougonna Harry. _

_Il fit signe à Drago de monter les escaliers et enfin il obéit même si Harry crut percevoir des phrases telles que «Quel coincé» ou «Ça joue les chaste et pure…». Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Enfin, la soirée était finie ! Il inspecta le salon pour voir si Drago n'avait pas fait d'autres dégâts dont il n'aurait pas eu conscience, mais tout semblait en ordre. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour voir si le Serpentard n'avait pas mis de l'eau partout, mais il n'y avait que des taches de dentifrice sur le sol et sur le lavabo : apparemment Drago avait eu du mal à viser sa brosse à dents. Un passage en vue rapide du reste de la maison le rassura et Harry se permit un soupir de contentement, juste au moment où la voix alerte de Malfoy lui parvient :_

_-Potter ! Potter vient ici, vite ! cria t-il. _

_Harry fronça les sourcils et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, ouvrit la porte à la volée et trouva Drago tranquillement assis en tailleur sur son lit, fixant l'armoire d'Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus abominable du monde :_

_-Regarde ces affreuses choses ! dit-il en pointant le placard grand ouvert. _

_Les yeux d'Harry firent la navette entre son placard en désordre et Drago :_

_-Ce ne sont que mes vielles fringues, et elles ne sont pas si affreuses ! s'offusqua-t-il. _

_-Je ne parle pas des fringues, mais des énormes cafards qu'il y a dessus ! C'est fou, ils ont la taille d'une pastèque ! s'exclama Drago, stupéfait. _

_Harry lui jeta un regard désorienté : il avait oublié, pendant une fraction de seconde, que Drago était drogué. _

_-Malefoy, il n'y à rien du tout là-dedans, va dormir. _

_-Seulement siiiii…Il tourna ses yeux gris perle vers Harry, je dors avec toi ! _

_Potter haussa un sourcil perplexe :_

_-Pour que tu me violes durant mon sommeil ?_

_-Non, mais ça pourrait s'avérer être une idée géniale ! fit l'ex Mangemort comme si cette idée était lumineuse. _

_-Malefoy va dans ton lit ! dit Harry d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire. _

_-Je te promets de me contrôler, t'inquiètes pas !_

_-C'est pas toi qui m'inquiète, c'est moi…chuchota Harry pour que le blond ne l'entende pas. _

_Voyant que le silence persistait dans la pièce, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre :_

_-Je le redis, Potter, t'es pas marrant. _

_La porte se referma mais Drago lança tout de même au travers : _

_-Et je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas te vexer mais ça fait cinq minutes que tu as des antennes sur la tête et ce n'est pas beau du tout !_

_Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres d'Harry. _

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-…Ensuite, je me suis réveillé, il était six heures et ton si gentil chat s'était sauvé par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. Il est incroyablement rapide ton chat pourtant, je dois dire qu'il est assez gras ! Cette boulette blanche m'a fait faire le tour de pâté de maisons avant de s'enfuir chez les voisins. Une fois que je l'ai attrapé, il a tenté de se débattre, ce qui m'a value d'autres blessures de guerre…termina-t-il dans une tentative d'humour qui tomba à plat.

Drago se tortillait nerveusement les mains en fixant ses chaussures. Il ne dit pas un mot, semblant terriblement gêné et en colère. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu trembler autant. Il rapprocha délicatement ses doigts de la main tremblante du blond mais au moment où il allait l'effleurer, Drago se déroba, cachant ses mains sous la table. Brusquement il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? fit Harry en se levant à son tour pour le suivre jusque dans le hall alors que Drago ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

-Étrangler Ginny Weasley…

Harry saisit Drago par les épaules pour le faire se retourner vers lui :

-Non, non, non. Tu es fatigué, tu trembles, tu ne vas pas faire de mal à Ginny ! Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'elle a fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire du mal ! s'exclama précipitamment le Survivant.

-Tu prends sa défense en plus !? s'indigna Malefoy tout en se dégageant des mains d'Harry.

-Je ne prends pas sa défense c'est seulement que si tu lui fais du mal, Ron va s'en mêler et je vais encore avoir des problèmes. Il ne m'a pas entièrement pardonné d'avoir laissé tomber sa sœur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute, Potter ? T'avais qu'à faire ton ''coming-out'' plus tôt, c'est pas mon problème ! Tu es sensé me protéger et je me retrouve drogué ! Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? Est-ce que tu as fait ça avec tous tes clients ou tu le fais seulement parce que c'est moi, Drago Malefoy, l'abominable ex mangemort qui a fait de la prison ? lança méchamment Malefoy.

Ces paroles touchèrent Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Drago sortit, suivi d'Harry qui l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire ! Et puis tu n'iras nulle part, tu es en pyjama ! On a déjà gâché le souper d'Hermione. Faut pas exagérer! On va aller prendre une douche, se changer et ensuite tu pourras aller étrangler Ginny, pendant que je m'excuserai auprès d'Hermione, compris ?

Drago poussa un brusque soupir puis retira son bras du poignet de Harry, il se retourna, marcha en direction de la maison sans bien sûr oublier le claquage de porte. Harry soupira, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage, si possible. Il resta planté là plusieurs minutes, repensant aux paroles de Drago. Ce que lui avait fait Ginny semblait beaucoup l'affecter. C'était normal dans un sens car sa désintox n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

Harry inspira et expira lentement, tout en ouvrant la porte. Il sentait qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de Drago. Après tout c'était un peu de sa faute …non ?

Il monta rapidement l'escalier menant à sa chambre et se dirigea lentement vers celle de Drago. Il poussa la porte et retrouva avec stupéfaction, comme la veille, assis en tailleur sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

-Potter, dégage.

Sa voix n'avait pas d'intonation furieuse, ce n'était qu'un murmure. Bien sûr, Harry n'écouta pas un mot. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant son courage et lâcha :

-Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas assuré, je sais…

Drago leva son regard d'acier vers Harry, qui remarqua les larmes sur le point de déborder.

-Potter je…ce n'était pas de ta faute c'est seulement que…Merde tu portes la poisse ou quoi ?! laissa échapper Drago, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas fais exprès.

-Que de tact… marmonna Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais…

-Mais c'est vrai, il ne t'est rien arrivé de bon depuis que tu es ici…compléta Harry tout à coup maussade.

Drago sembla se creuser les méninges :

-Bien…Harry Potter est sensé me protéger ce n'est pas rien…fit-il dans une tentative d'humour.

Mais le regard d'Harry s'assombrit davantage :

-Justement, il ne t'est rien arrivé de bon…

Drago fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre la signification de cette phrase que Potter venait de répéter.

-Écoute, ce n'était pas de ta faute…rien de ce qui m'est arrivé n'est de ta faute…

-J'aurais dû démasquer Ginny. Attends…le coupa Harry qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre qu'on lui coupe la parole.

-Tu vas me laisser terminer oui !? s'emporta Drago, c'est la faute de Weasley, pas la tienne, même moi je ne l'aurais pas soupçonnée capable d'une telle chose!

Harry s'assit aux côtés de Drago, affichant un air penaud :

-On s'en était assez bien sorti jusqu'à hier…Pour deux personnes qui se détestent depuis des années, pour un ex Mangemort et le Survivant…On ne s'est même pas encore battu, c'est déjà ça…

Harry eu un petit rire.

-Pas encore…

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de contact physique, je suis désolé de m'être jeté sur toi, dit Drago, la rougeur s'emparant de ses joues pâles.

Harry haussa tout simplement les épaules :

-Tu étais drogué, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais fais ça dans ton état normal.

L'absence de réponse de Drago lui fit froncer les sourcils :

- Pas vrai? insista-t-il.

Le blond consentit à regarder Harry dans les yeux. Le brun eut la surprise d'y trouver une lueur amusée parmi les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé. En plus, le blond affichait le même sourire séducteur qu'il lui avait sorti la veille.

-J'ai une douche à aller prendre, Potter, tu devrais en faire de même.

Et il sortit de la pièce en laissant un Survivant plus que troublé sur son lit.

* * *

Alors ?? Je sais que c'était pas génial mais il m'as donné trop de fil à retordre ce chapitre! Donc..**.LAISSEZ DES COMS EN GRAND GRAND NOMBRES ET J'Y RÉPONDRAI AVEC PLAISIR.** J'ai déjà débuté le 6e chapitre qui s'annonce bien meilleurs, avec plein de **RÉVÉLATIONS :D  
Donc c'est cela, merci de me lire ^^  
**

_Bou Darklight Qui vous aimes :) _****


	6. Chapter 6

**Et oui je suis éjà de retour ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'ai vraiment rigolé, la moitié d'entre vous pensait qu'il allait se passer un truc sous la douche hein! Peut-être pas maintenant, ça serait bien trop tôt, les choses progressent petit à petit, d'elles-mêmes! J'ai commencé le chapitre 7 qui s'annonce assez bien ! Et puis j'aimerais dire merci à ma bêta Angedescieux**** pour me supporté moi et mes fautes d'orthos :) **

**BONNE LECTUUURE :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 6**

-Bon écoute-moi, tu dois me jurer de ne pas attaquer Ginny si elle est là d'accord ?

Ils se tenaient devant la porte de la maison d'Hermione et Ron. Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et avait l'air stressé, fixant la porte avec un air légèrement éteint. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, comme à son habitude, Harry saisit le menton de Drago entre son pouce et son index et le força à le regarder :

-Hey, tu m'écoutes ? s'enquit-il doucement.

L'ex Serpentard le regarda, troublé, le rouge colorant rapidement ses joues.

-_Hum hum ! _fit la voix de Ron, faisant sursauter les deux hommes pris en flagrant délit.

-Ron! s'exclama Harry dont la voix était partie dans les aigus, ce n'est…

-Pas ce que je crois ? compléta le roux avec mauvaise humeur. Vraiment Harry, il ne s'est passé assez de trucs désagréables hier ? Tu n'es pas obligé de bécoter ce truc en face de ma maison…

-Non c'est vrai, on faisait juste…

_-_Comment ça_ ce truc _?s'indigna Drago.

-La ferme, Malefoy. Harry, Hermione t'attend dans le salon et à ta place, je ne traînerais pas.

Harry poussa un soupir de condamné et entra, un Drago bougon sur ses talons, et Ron suivant. Hermione était assise sur son fauteuil, un verre d'eau à la main.

-Je les ai trouvés en train de se tripoter devant la maison.

-On ne se tripotait pas ! nia véhément Harry alors que Drago le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

''_Ça l'air de beaucoup le déranger, l'idée de m'embrasser…''_

-Enfin bref, poursuivit Harry, je suis ici pour te présenter mes excuses à propos d'hier…J'aurais dû rester plus calme face à la situation et démasquer Ginny, ça a gâché ta soirée et l'annonce que tu voulais nous faire…

-Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute…Ginny n'avait pas à faire ça, tu as le droit d'être gay et tu sais que j'adore ça, je peux te parler de tout sans être trop gênée, et puis entre toi et moi, ça me change de Ginny…Sauf que hier, le fait que Sirius et Remus étaient partis et que toutes ces histoires ont gâché mon dîner…

-Tu sais que je ne pourrais **jamais**, et que je ne t'ai **jamais** fait du mal volontairement, coupa Harry, un regard inquiet traversant ses prunelles vertes.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire en coin pour finir en sourire rayonnant :

-Je sais, oui.

-C'était quoi cette nouvelle que tu voulais nous annoncer Granger ? demanda Drago qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Hermione se mit à rougir alors que Ron se rapprochait d'elle les mains dans les poches.

-Oui c'est vrai tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton accusateur.

La brune baissa les yeux et se mit à caresser son ventre :

-Ron…Harry…Disons que…disons que je mange pour…Ron…depuis deux semaines je…Je mange pour deux…, déclara-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent gros comme des gallions, Drago n'eut qu'un petit sourire. Mais Ronald paraissait ne pas avoir compris l'allusion et dit d'un ton dégagé :

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué que tu mangeais pour deux, tu manges plus que moi, tu finis mes restes sans même me le demander…je n'osais pas te le dire, chérie, mais j'ai trouvé tellement de miettes de chips dans le canapé que j'aurais pu remplir un sac au complet…révéla Ron, hochant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désespéré.

Drago s'esclaffa fortement, Harry de son côté se fit plus discret, appréciant, mine de rien, le rire sobre du blond qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'hier soir.

-Ron! s'indigna Hermione, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je suis enceinte !

Le visage de Ron pâlit terriblement vite, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de sa femme.

-Je…mais…mais c'est impossible ! s'étonna Ron.

Drago soupira :

-Tu sais, Weasley, quand deux personnes s'aiment –ou même quand elles ne s'aiment pas du tout- ils font des choses ensemble, mieux connues sous le nom de sexe…, fit-il, prenant un ton faussement sérieux.

-Ta gueule, toi ! aboya Ron.

-Depuis la guerre, Hermione ne peut –enfin, ne pouvait- pas avoir d'enfant, du moins ses chances étaient terriblement réduites…Elle a reçu un sort dont personne ne connait l'existence. Tout ce que les médecins ont découvert, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant… lui expliqua calmement Harry.

-Mais… et Jamie ?

-Bébé chaudron, tu sais cette Potion créée en partie pour les homosexuels, au lieu d'adopter…

Drago, abasourdi, se tourna vers Hermione :

-Bien, sincèrement, Granger, félicitations.

Elle parut surprise l'espace d'un instant mais se ressaisit bien vite et lui fit un petit sourire avant de reporter ensuite son regard vers Ron qui semblait encore sous le choc.

-Ron, ça va ? l'appela Hermione, ayant l'air de craindre que la nouvelle ne soit pas bien accueillie. Ron ?

Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et le secoua, ce qui sembla le tirer de sa torpeur :

-Heu…Oui ! Oui…Hermione c'est génial !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, la prit dans ses bras et lui lança un sourire éclatant qu'Hermione lui rendit, légèrement incertaine. Mais lorsque Ronald détourna les yeux du regard de sa femme, Harry vit nettement son sourire fondre.

-Harry, Malefoy avez-vous lu la gazette ce matin ? s'enquit Hermione pour changer le sujet.

Le Survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils :

-Non…pourquoi, on aurait dû ?

-Heum…un peu, oui.

Elle prit la _Gazette du Sorcier_, qui reposait sur le bras du fauteuil à côté d'elle et le donna à Harry. Lorsqu'il le déplia, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue de sa couverture. On le voyait lui et Drago se promenant sur le chemin de Traverse.

**HARRY POTTER, AMI AVEC UN MANGEMORT ?**

_Le célèbre Harry Potter, après avoir combattu les mangemorts et Vous-savez-qui au péril de sa vie, aurait été vu en compagnie du célèbre Mangemort de 24 ans, Drago Malefoy. Ils se promenaient tous les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse, semblant très proches, ce qui est étrange car plusieurs personnes affirment que Potter et Malefoy étaient les plus grands ennemis de tout Poudlard. Ils se sont même battus l'un contre l'autre durant la guerre, donc tout ça est très étrange, surtout lorsque l'on connait le passé de Mr. Malefoy qui, à 18 ans, à écopé de huit mois de prison à Azkaban pour participation à un meurtre, et pour s'être battu du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Si sa sentence n'a été que de huit mois, ce fut grâce à Severus Rogue, ancien espion et bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lors de l'audience, il aurait juré que Malefoy ne serait devenu Mangemort que sous la contrainte…Après sa sortie d'Azkaban, à 19 ans, il a quitté la ville pour aller pendant plus d'un an aux États-Unis mais son départ n'a pas semblé lui faire autant de bien qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. _

_Une source affirme : « Une fois de retour, Malefoy faisait beaucoup jaser, il baignait dans la drogue et l'alcool, restait tous les jours cloîtré chez lui et ne sortait que la nuit pour faire la fête. Son meilleur ami et collègue de travail, Blaise Zabini, ne savait plus quoi faire de lui. Il a essayé à de nombreuses reprises de le remettre sur le droit chemin mais ses tentatives avaient échoué […] » Alors il a opté pour la solution la plus extrême, la désintox. Il paraîtrait qu'elle ne s'est pas faite sans douleur, mais a été très efficace bien qu'il ait fait deux légères rechutes. Une fois totalement guéri, le mangemort est devenu un homme nouveau._

_À 22 ans Drago Malfoy s'est pris de passion pour la photographie, il a fait des pieds et des mains pour créer son entreprise de photographie, regroupant des mannequins sorciers mais aussi moldus. Ses photos ont fait un tabac et il est devenu un grand photographe en très peu de temps. Bref, nous avons demandé au chef des Aurors ce qu'Harry Potter faisait avec Drago Malefoy, mais celui-ci n'a pas voulu donner de réponse. Alors? Qu'est-ce que les deux ennemis jurés faisaient ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Une simple rencontre? Une nouvelle amitié ? Apparemment Harry Potter ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre._

_Pour en savoir plus sur le Survivant, voir page 17._

Alors que la morosité s'emparait du visage de Drago, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, Malefoy ?

-Qu'une partie de ma vie vient d'être étalée, une fois de plus, à mon insu dans un journal ? fit Drago d'une voix éteinte.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur le bras du blond :

-Non, que Luna a réussi, chuchota-t-il de façon à ce que ni Ron ni Hermione ne l'entendent.

Drago regarda Harry avec surprise et lorsqu'il comprit, un large sourire fendit son visage. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une voix féminine retentit :

-Désolée de vous interrompre, j'ai seulement oublié de prendre mon…

Ginny s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et pâlit à la vue d'Harry et Drago sur le canapé. Le blond vit immédiatement rouge, il se leva d'un bond et la fixa d'un regard plus que glacial, mais Ginny ne fixait qu'Harry. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers le Survivant et se posta devant lui, ses yeux baignés de larmes :

-Harry ! Harry je suis si désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait hier soir ! s'excusa-t-elle.

-Pour ce que tu _m'as _fait ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses…

-Mais à moi, termina Drago d'un ton polaire.

Ginny darda le blond du regard :

-Toi…j'aurais dû rajouter du poison dans ton verre, fit-elle sinistrement.

-Ginny! s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry, révoltés.

- Tu n'as donc aucun remord ? ajouta la brune.

-Mais pourquoi en aurais-je ? Il n'a pas arrêté de nous faire des crasses à Poudlard !

-Et alors ? s'emporta Harry. Je suis celui qu'il a le plus fait chier, on n'arrêtait pas de se battre avant, et pourtant maintenant il habite sous mon toit !

-Tu n'avais pas le choix d'accueillir cette immondice chez toi ! C'est ton travail d'Auror !

-Si, j'avais le choix ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi borné que toi ! J'ai réussi à passer au dessus de ce qu'il était avant !

-Ouais c'est ça…ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu lui sois passé dessus non plus ! brailla Ginny d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre? hurla Harry, semblant sur le point de perdre contrôle.

-Devine ! Je vois bien ce qui se trame entre vous deux ! Tu regardes ce déchet humain comme tu me regardais lorsqu'on sortait ensemble ! Sauf que là c'en en est dégueulasse !

-Pardon !? Je ne ressentais rien quand je te regardais Ginny, alors si je regarde Malefoy de la façon dont je te regardais, tu devrais t'en réjouir! Sors de ton petit monde, Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je me fais tous les petits culs qui me passent sous la main ! Vas-tu avoir cette réaction stupide et exagérée à chaque fois qu'un homme franchira le pas de ma porte ? Finalement peut-être que Malefoy avait raison, ça doit être toi qui m'a dégoûté des femmes à tout jamais !

Ginny pâlit sous cette réplique pleine de méchanceté, elle n'aurait visiblement jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi ignoble, mais elle se reprit bien vite et lança de son ton le plus doucereux :

-Je m'en fiche que tu te fasses le cul de tout le monde !

-Ben voyons…marmonna sarcastiquement Harry.

-Je n'aurais seulement jamais cru que tu descendrais assez bas pour te faire celui d'un mangemort meurtrier !

Drago qui avait écouté leur échange sans, finalement dire un mot, releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur par ce que la rousse venait de balancer.

-Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione alors que Drago levait sa baguette vers elle.

-Si tu aimes ça, laisse balader ces mains pleines de sang sur ton corps…

-_Expelliarmus, _hurla Drago débordant de rage.

Ginny se fit propulser quelques mètres plus loin contre la porte de la cuisine. Elle se releva sans trop de difficultés, avec un petit rire tremblant qui résonnait dans la pièce :

-Je n'ai **pas** de sang sur les mains ! Espèce de sale petite garce ! Va falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour ! Potter t'a laissé tomber et je comprends pourquoi, tu n'es qu'une folle ! Il ne t'appartient plus et je ne t'avais rien fait hier, alors fiche-moi la paix, si tu ne veux pas que je devienne un vrai meurtrier !

-Si tu crois que tu…

-Tut tut tut, on ne m'interrompt pas lorsque je parle ! Va vraiment falloir que tu t'y fasses, Weasley ! Imprime ça dans ton cerveau, il ne t'aime plus et ne t'a sans doute **jamais **aimé. Dis-moi Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsque tu le verras embrasser un autre homme et y prendre plus de plaisir qu'il n'en prenait avec toi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre lorsque tu verras ses mains errer sur un autre corps que le tien, un corps plus viril ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsqu'il va se marier ? Tu vas en faire toute une histoire et gâcher la réception ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsqu'il aura un enfant, tu vas le tuer par jalousie peut-être ?

La lèvre inférieure de Ginny se mit à trembler et les larmes de colère à couler le long de son visage. Drago haussa les sourcils, n'arborant aucun sourire en coin cette fois-ci :

-Eh bien si tu chiales comme ça, on est mal barré, lança-t-il nonchalamment, avant de se retourner, prêt à partir.

Il n'eut pas fait un pas que la voix tremblante de la rouquine retentit :

-C'est ça sale Mangemort…

Drago tiqua.

-Ginny ça suffit, tu la fermes ! aboya Hermione qui ne reconnaissait plus du tout sa meilleure amie.

La mine sombre, le regard de Drago fit la navette entre Harry et Ginny, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, puis au bout d'un moment il dit :

-Très bien…tu l'auras voulu…

Puis brusquement il attrapa Harry par le poignet, tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa nuque et il se colla contre lui. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, des lèvres incroyablement chaudes se refermèrent sur les siennes. Harry, malgré sa surprise, répondit avec enthousiasme. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Drago, le pressant plus contre lui puis lécha avec une délicatesse déstabilisante, les lèvres de Drago, qui entrouvrit sa bouche pour lui laisser le passage.

Le baiser devint plus passionné, Drago se sentait pris au piège par son propre jeu : il n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'un simple baiser se transformait en _ça_. La bouche d'Harry était le paradis et il aimait en explorer le moindre recoin, elle avait un goût irrésistible de framboise. La main prisonnière du poignet de Drago se libéra doucement pour aller se loger dans les cheveux de ce dernier et Harry s'étonna de leur terrible douceur.

Ils ne savaient plus trop depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, plus rien ne semblait exister. Harry était trop occupé à savourer le goût de chocolat à la menthe qu'avait Drago. Son odeur emplissait ses narines, jamais il n'avait semblé sentir aussi bon, l'odeur que dégageait Malefoy était tout simplement indescriptible, mais tellement enivrante. Leur baiser se fit un peu plus langoureux. Si Drago avait écouté seulement son corps, il aurait étalé le Survivant sur le canapé et l'aurait supplié de le prendre sur-le-champ. D'ailleurs, juste à cette idée, il sentit son sexe gonfler et durcir.

'' _Mon dieu, si je me mets dans cet état pour un simple baiser…!_'' pensa nerveusement Drago.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, le blond éloigna légèrement son bassin d'Harry pour qu'il ne remarque pas son excitation. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux et Drago aurait juré voir une lueur de désir loger au fond des yeux verts. Un sanglot vint couper leur transe et tout deux se tournèrent vers Ginny :

-Vous…vous êtes dégueulasse !

Puis elle disparut dans un _''crack''_ sonore. Alors que le silence commençait à s'abattre dans la pièce, Ron le brisa en fonçant tout droit sur Drago, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise blanche.

-Fait attention Weasley…on ne froisse pas une chemise à cent gallions, lança Drago, retrouvant sa voix traînante bien qu'elle fut légèrement rauque.

-Tu fais pleurer _ma_ sœur, tu roules une pelle à _mon_ meilleur ami et tout ça sous _mon_ toit, et là tu oses me narguer ? gronda Ronald.

-Ron lâche-le, fit la voix d'Harry qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

-Mais…Mais Harry…il…il a enfoncé sa langue dans ta bouche ! s'indigna Ron comme si c'était la chose la plus affreuse du monde.

-Non, je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai fait Ron, avoua Harry comme si ce n'était rien.

Ron relâcha Drago qui défroissa lentement sa chemise, fixant une fois de plus Harry. Mais le contact fut une nouvelle fois rompu lorsque son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse. Il le sortit de la poche de son jeans et y jeta un coup d'œil :

-Ah, c'est Blaise, je reviens.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine. Lorsque la porte se referma, Ron fit les gros yeux à Harry :

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de rouler une pelle…

-Monumentale…murmura Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

-…à Malefoy ? Harry mon vieux, tu t'es cogné la tête ?

Harry soupira :

-Écoute, Ron c'était seulement pour donner une bonne leçon à Ginny !

-Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une bonne leçon, et encore moins pour Malefoy !

Harry se rassit lourdement sur le canapé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ron eut un rire sarcastique qui ne lui allait franchement pas du tout.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué la petite proéminence dans son pantalon après votre petite séance de bécotage…

Le rouge teinta les pommettes d'Harry :

-Ah oui ?

-Tu es vraiment aveugle! Enfin Harry, c'est…c'est Malefoy ! s'exclama désespérément le rouquin. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par '' Je ne me fais pas tous les petits culs qui me passent sous la main'' hein ? Il y'en a eu d'autres après ma sœur ?

Son ton était nettement accusateur. Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération :

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu d'autres après elle ! Ça fait dix-huit mois, Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'attendais ? Le grand amour ?! Que je tricotais durant mon temps libre ?!

-C'est Malefoy! répéta Ron, tu ne peux pas sortir avec une personne qui s'est sûrement fait des dizaines de filles et des dizaines de mecs ! Tu ne lis jamais la presse people, huit filles et trois gars ont affirmé avoir déjà couché avec lui !?

Harry allait répondre mais une voix l'interrompit :

-Quatre de ces filles ont menti, heureusement toutes les autres semblent ne savoir ni lire ni écrire…lança Drago d'une voix traînante.

Des regards ahuris se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ce que fait Malefoy de sa vie ne me regarde pas et nous ne sommes pas ensemble, comprit Ronald ? l'avertit Harry.

L'absence de réponse de Ron lui fit comprendre que c'était un ''oui''.

- Bien ! ajouta Harry, alors je crois que nous allons rentrer chez moi…

-Potter, l'interrompit Drago, il faut que j'aille faire un tour au bureau pour voir Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de réponse et se rapprocha de Drago pour lui saisir le bras.

-Eh bien, au revoir, et encore félicitations Hermione !

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux puis ils transplanèrent.

-Ces deux là vont finir ensemble, j'espère que tu en as conscience Ron…?

-Malheureusement j'en suis plus que conscient !

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop mal ? Je sais il est court mais au moins il est lÀ le sixème chapitre :)  
Je veut BCP de Review les amis donnez généreusement :)  
À la prochaine !**

**Bou Darklight :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Queques décénies plus-tard, le chapire sept apparut ..._**

**_DÉSOLÉ ! Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou, et qu'il y a plein de review À lequel je n'Ai pas répondu, mais maintenant je suis totalement fraîche et dispo avec ce nouveau chapitre, pour le 8 j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas encore commencer, car les idées manquent, mais comme d'habitude j'en trouverai ^^ _**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, À moi il me plaît moyen je suis pas trop certaine, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

Alors Tchou, Bou Darklight ^^ 

_**Et mercii à Cleo Mcphee de me l'avoir corrigé :) **_

* * *

C'est encore très ébranlé et anxieux que Drago tenta de dormir cette nuit là. Depuis qu'il était retourné à la maison, enfin, celle de Potter, son esprit était hanté par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il n'osait plus aborder Harry depuis la petite scène qu'ils avaient fait à Ginny et le regardait à peine, ce qui eu le don d'énerver l'ancien Gryffondor. Il avait même invité Blaise à souper le lendemain soir pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mortifié.

''_Ce n_'_était qu'un baiser''_ne cessait-il d'essayé de se convaincre mais en vain. La vérité était flagrante;

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel baiser. Jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi parfait. Il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait lorsqu'il embrassait quelqu'un, sois c'était l'haleine qu'il jugeait sans goût ou qui n'était pas assez fraîche pour lui, soit c'était qu'ils en mettaient trop et ça devenait un grand échange buccal baveux dégoûtant. Mais avec Potter…Potter avait un exquis goût de framboise, le fruit préféré de Drago. En un seul baiser, Drago avait ressentit une déferlante d'émotions dont le ''désir'' qui revenait très très souvent. La langue de Potter savait explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche comme personne…Potter lui avait donné un baiser passionné et rien qu'à repenser à toutes les pensées impurs qui l'avaient submergé, il sentit, à son grand regret sa verge se durcir de plaisir. Il poussa un juron et luttant quelques minutes à effectuer des travaux pratique refusant de le faire en pensant à Potter.

''_Ne penses pas à Potter, Ne penses pas à Potter, Ne penses pas à Potter_'' s'autorisa Drago, sa main glissant lentement et inconsciemment sous son drap, il commençait à se déconnecter de la réalité…''_Potter_''…Il paniqua un peut en se rendant compte que plus il pensait à son nom, plus l'image du si beau visage de Potter paraissait nette dans sa tête, plus il durcissait. Il caressa son ventre un instant puis osa descendre plus bas. Quelques centimètres de parcours et ses doigts frôlèrent son gland ce qui lui procura un frisson de satisfaction alors qu'un bruyant soupir traversait ses lèvres.

Sa paume commença à caresser lentement mais durement l'extrémité de sa verge, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il laissa sa main glisser sur toute sa longueur pour ensuite l'empoigner fermement. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un feu consumait son bas ventre. Ses soupirs s'accéléraient; sa main fit un long allé-retour langoureux sur son abdomen avant de redescendre et de s'attarder sur ses bourses. Elle remonta ensuite vers le haut pour entamé un va-et-vient. Décidant qu'il allait se damner avec application, il laissa délibérément son esprit penser à Harry, si bien que l'excitation monta en lui et que ses mouvements s'accélérèrent sur sa verge qui tremblait littéralement sous le plaisir. Deux où trois gémissements rauques lui échappèrent de la gorge et raisonnèrent dans sa chambre, son bassin commença à bouger frénétiquement en rythme avec sa main. Drago émis une nouvelle plainte, un mélange de désir et de frustration de ne pas pouvoir crier à son aise. Alors que la cadence de sa main et de ses hanches devenait incontrôlable, Drago sentit une déferlante d'extase dans tout son être au même moment au il se cambra de plaisir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure si violemment qu'elle se fendit lorsque que sa semence vint à la rencontre de ses doigts et tomba sur son ventre.

Drago n'eut pas vraiment le temps profiter de la sensation agréable habituelle post-orgasme car une vague de douleur due à sa lèvre qui saignait s'empara de lui en même tant que la honte, parce-qu'il avait fait tout ça en pensant sans aucune gêne à Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Tout ça pour un simple baiser ? Et puis il avait bien trop gémis, une vague de panique s'empara de lui; est-ce que Potter l'avait entendu ? En effet, le malade qui lui écrivait ainsi que Blaise avaient raison, au lit, Drago était très bruyant, autant seul qu'en couple. Il adorait tout simplement crier, à chaque coups de rein, à chaque caresse, il aimait exprimer sa satisfaction haut et fort. Sauf que cette fois-ci Drago avait bien peur que tout cela ne lui coûte le peut de dignité qui lui restait !

_xxx_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago eu l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une ou deux heures, car une main vint le secouer. Il grogna un instant puis se retourna sur le ventre de façon à avoir le nez dans son coussin. Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles, puis une voix;

-Malefoy lèves-toi !

Potter.

C'était sa voix.

Drago chassa de son esprit la petite voix qui lui dit que se faire réveiller par la voix d'Harry Potter n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Une main chaude se posa sur le bas de son dos et le secoua frénétiquement. Drago ignora cette sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentit lorsque Potter toucha sa peau nue. Il leva un peu la tête et lança d'une voix rauque ;

-Fous moi la paix, Potter, c'est mon jour de congé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la lèvre? Tu as du sang séché sur le menton !

Drago regarda son oreiller ou quelque trace de sang traînaient. Se souvenant de la nuit dernière, Drago rougit comme jamais, il fit l'erreur de regarder Harry dans les yeux puis détourna immédiatement les yeux et chercha une excuse.

-Heu, ben je…Je me suis pris le petit orteil dans ma table de nuit et je me suis retenue pour pas crier voilà ! Maintenant dégages et laisses moi dormir !

-Tu n'as peut-être pas de travail aujourd'hui mais figure-toi que _moi_ j'en ai ! Tu m'accompagneras, je dois aller au ministère pour voir Ron.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en avoir en foutre ? grogna Drago avec moins d'assurance en replongeant le nez dans son oreiller. Un soupir agacé lui répondit;

-Tu es sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seul alors tu amènes ton cul où je te t'emmènes de force. Drago soupira d'agacement et dit;

-Tu sais quoi Potter ? Vas te faire foutre et laisses-moi tranquille.

-Très bien. _Aguamanti !_

Un jet d'eau glacial vin s'abattre sur tout le corps de Drago qui se mist à hurler et à se débattre pour qu'il arrête.

-Putain mais ar-arrête. ARRÊTE BORDEL ! Harry annula le sort.

-Tu vas te lever maintenant ? lança Harry d'un ton flegmatique et faussement poli, Drago lui jeta un regard polaire, « - Je vais prendre ça pour un ''oui'' maintenant habilles-toi et sois en bas dans une heure et demi.» Puis il fit un mouvement de baguette et Drago ainsi que son lit se retrouva immédiatement sec. Décidément cette journée allait être dure.

**XXX**

Ce fut avec les cheveux totalement mouillés qui dégoulinaient sur sa chemise verte et une clope allumée à la bouche, que Drago dévala les marches de l'escalier 20 minutes plus tard. Il alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit café vite-fait, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Potter après les évènements de ce matin – et surtout d'hier soir – Drago s'assit à table et appuya sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Profitant de cet instant de calme, il tira une taffe de sa cigarette…

-Éteins-moi cette cigarette, ou vas fumer ailleurs. Drago ne daigna même pas le regarder mais il prit effrontément une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas l'arroser elle aussi ? s'enquit Drago avec arrogance. Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant tentant visiblement de se contrôler et se dirigea vers la table.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi pour agir soudainement de façon si stupide ? Je t'ai fait quoi au juste ?

Le ton calme qu'Harry venait d'employer dérouta Drago mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et fit mine de tout simplement l'ignorer ce qui commença à faire sortir Harry hors de ses gonds et Malefoy apprécia particulièrement. Il se leva nonchalamment pour aller chercher son café désormais prêt, une main empoigna sa cigarette et l'écrasa contre le comptoir avec une force inutile. Drago se sentit trembler, cette proximité, Potter, dont la chaleur enveloppait tout son corps même si son torse ne touchait pas à son dos. Le brun lui saisit brusquement les épaules et le retourna face à lui sans ménagement. Drago sentit le souffle chaud de Potter caresser son visage, il fit tout pour resté impassible.

-Ne me touches pas, grinça Drago entre ses dents alors que les mains du Survivant étaient encore sur ses épaules. Potter ne fit aucun geste et sembla dérouté par cette réplique.

-Je commence à perdre patience…expliques-moi quel est ton foutu problème ?

.. Répéta-t-il. Harry explosa enfin ;

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je croyais que les choses allaient bien entre nous et en fait pour tout te dire ça me réjouissais ! Mais depuis hier tu…Il s'interrompit soudainement, un éclair de lucidité, que Drago perçu, lui passa dans les yeux. « -Depuis hier…» répéta le brun les yeux dans le vague. Drago pâlit, il avait tout compris, ça y est, il était grillé. « -Depuis qu'on est parti de chez Ron et Hermione…» continua-t-il…« -Depuis qu'on c'est…»

_Merde._

-C'est pour ça cette attitude si désagréable ? Parce qu'on c'est em…

Drago ferma les yeux.

-Termine ta phrase et je te tue. Une franche expression de surprise que Drago ne vit pas se peignit sur le visage de Harry.

-Et qu'es-ce qui a cloché dans ce baiser pour qu'il te trouble autant ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ? s'exclama Harry dans une faible tentative d'humour. Drago saisit la perche que Potter lui tendait inconsciemment;

-Ou-oui ! C'est absolument ça ! Sérieusement Potter, tu t'étais brossé les dents ? attaqua Drago sachant qu'il était peut convainquant, ce qu'Harry lui confirma en haussant un sourcil.

-Je suis auror, Malefoy. Je sais m'en rendre compte quand on me ment et tu es vraiment pas douer pour l'instant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a autant troublé ? Drago se renfrogna puisqu'il ne trouva aucune réponse et regarda ailleurs, partout sauf dans les yeux d'Harry. « - Est-ce que… je te troubles, Malefoy ?» demanda Potter avec lucidité. Le photographe sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues…

_Nie, nie, nie !_

-Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Potter tu m'attires autant qu'un chien atteint de la rage ! Drago se gifla mentalement pour cette réplique très peut originale. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Avoue-le, au moins, que je te fais un temps soit peut d'effet ça ne te tueras pas !

-…

-Tu sais ce que je crois Malefoy ?

-Non et je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit immédiatement le blond un tantinet boudeur.

-Je crois que ce foutu orgueil t'empêche de voir les choses en face…

-Voir quoi ? Il n'y a absolument rien à voir, ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Drago.

-Si, tu refuses de reconnaître le fait que tu as apprécié ce baiser, c'est tout.

Le sang monta encore plus au joues de l'ancien Serpentard, jamais ses pieds n'avaient parut aussi intéressants de toute sa vie. Mais pourquoi _diable_ Potter le mettait-il dans un tel état ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Drago de baisser le regard ou de rougir comme une midinette de 12 ans. Il prit une petite inspiration puis regarda dans les yeux verts et légèrement rieurs de Potter.

-Pas du tout, ce baiser n'a pas été agréable Potter, d'accord ? Du tout, Drago appuya bien fort sur ses derniers mots pour être sur d'être convaincant.

Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner, au contraire, au grand damne de Drago, Harry se rapprocha encore de lui collant pratiquement son corps au sien. Il avait perdu toute lueur de moquerie dans les yeux, laissant place à un soupçon de défi. Drago avait maintenant l'odeur d'Harry en plein dans les narines, il ne respirait que par la bouche. L'odeur de Potter ne pouvait pas être un parfum, l'odeur était trop enivrante. «-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ? » gronda le blond tentant de ne pas laissé sa voix devenir rauque. Mais Harry ne répondit pas, combla le centimètre qui restait entre son corps et celui de sa Némésis. Le photographe se tendit et cessa tout simplement de respirer, toute la chaleur qu'il ressentit lorsque le corps de Potter entra en contact avec le sien le fit malencontreusement frissonner. Il voulût lâcher une insulte cinglante mais pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il fut à court.

-Tu trouves vraiment que ce baiser fut désagréable ? s'enquit Harry en arquant un sourcil vers les airs. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et dit dans un seul souffle et très peut persuasif ;

-O-oui, tu ne sais pas embrasser Potter, faudra t'y faire. Mais malgré tout la voix de Drago ce fit légèrement usée. Le visage d'Harry ce rapprocha dangereusement du sien…

-À qui veux-tu faire croire cela ? À toi ou à moi ? Les mains d'Harry descendirent des épaules du jeune homme, elles glissèrent le long de ses bras et s'arrêtèrent pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir derrière lui. Le nez d'Harry touchait à celui de Drago il ne restait plus que quelque centimètres à parcourir.

-Recules, fut la seul chose qui réussit à sortir de la bouche de Drago. Le brun eu un léger sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi, je ne te fais pas d'effet, ça ne devrait pas te déranger n'est-ce pas…murmura-t-il, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Drago se sentit défaillir.

-En effet, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Potter perdit son sourire et appuya sans plus attendre ses lèvres sur celles de son colocataire. Drago tenta de le repousser sans grande conviction mais la lutte ne fut pas très longue. Les lèvres chaudes d'Harry firent tant de bien à sa bouche meurtri, Drago entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue savoureuse d'Harry s'y glissa avec plaisir. Le baiser qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger était à la fois sauvage, langoureux et d'une profonde sensualité. Parfois, Potter y mettait un peu plus d'ardeur lorsqu'il reprenait avec force les lèvres de Drago qui c'étaient éloigné trop vite. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond qui frissonna au contact chaud qu'il pouvait sentir au travers sa chemise. La langue paradisiaque de Potter caressait la sienne avec une profonde gourmandise que celui-ci tentait de réfréner.

Drago passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, le décoiffant encore plus, si c'était possible. Le photographe apprécia en silence la douceur de la tignasse de son ancien ennemi. Harry colla le plus fort possible son corps contre celui de Drago, surtout son bassin. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas des reins de l'ex Serpentard qui ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir cette fois-ci; Potter avait de nouveau réveiller cette immense sensation de désir en lui, le feu qui brûlait dans le bas de son ventre. Les doigts de Drago vinrent à la rencontre du visage de l'auror et le saisirent violemment pour le collé encore, ce qui fit redoubler Harry d'ardeur. La bouche du Survivant glissa jusqu'au cou de Drago, sa deuxième zone la plus érogène, y embrassant chaque parcelle, le faisant gémir et l'excitant un peu plus. Drago sentit son sexe se gorger de sang et rougit de gêne, de peur que Potter l'ait remarqué. Harry repris les lèvres de Drago avec passion pour continuer le ballet sensuel que leurs langues avaient commencé. Drago n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Le blond décolla à contrecœur sa bouche de celle de Potter que pour le narguer.

-Tu sembles les aimer bien plus que moi ces baisers, Potter ! lança Drago pensant avoir enfin réussi à gêner sa Némésis mais il fut bien vite déçu lorsque Potter avec un regard enjôleur lui répondit;

-Tu veux vraiment continuer sur ce terrain là ?

-Peut-être, répondit Malefoy sans réfléchir à ses paroles, il se foutu mentalement des claques alors que le sourire qu'arborait les lèvres d'Harry s'amplifiait. Le brun rapprocha encore une fois ses lèvres de celles du blond pour qu'elles se frôlent un peu, rien que pour torturer un peu plus le blond qui ne voulait pas céder. De sa main, il caressa lentement le cou du blond qui en soupira d'aise. Drago avait conscience que c'était dangereux de continuer tout ça, ce petit jeux qui venait de commencer allait sans doute mal finir, mais c'était plus fort que lui…

-On ne devrait pas finalement, tout ça va mal finir, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées…Drago pressa Harry un peu plus contre lui en poussant un grognement mécontent dans son cou y déposant instinctivement des petits baisés.

Toute cette situation était très étrange, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se séparer, c'était trop bon. Les deux colocataires avaient prouvé chacun leur tour qu'ils étaient attirés l'un part l'autre. Mais en cet instant ils prouvaient aussi qu'ils étaient incapables de se séparer. C'était une attirance presque démesurée qui les collait ensemble.

Harry saisi les fesses Drago, descendit ses mains vers ses cuisses et le souleva fermement pour ensuite le poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le photographe, face à cette force et cette dominance que sa Némésis avait exercé sur lui, se sentit de plus en plus excité. Drago entoura les hanches de Harry avec ses bras et le rapprocha pour qu'il se cale entre ses jambes. Ensuite il recommencèrent fiévreusement à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes.

_-_Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je vous jette un sort pour vous décoller, vous êtes dégueulasse bon sang ! fit une voix masculine derrière Potter. Ils se décollèrent lentement et regardèrent le briseur de ce si beau moment.

-Weasmoche, grogna Drago, tu fous quoi ici ? Ron le regarda avec un immense mépris, comme à Poudlard.

-Là, maintenant, je me retient de vomir devant ce spectacle écœurant, répliqua froidement Ronald. Harry soupira d'exaspération et se décolla de l'emprise de Drago qui le tenait fermement par la taille.

-Ron…s'il te plaît…

Le rouquin marmonna dans sa barbe alors qu'il tira sur la chaise de la table afin de s'y asseoir, Harry alla se placer sur la chaise en face de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je devais aller te voir qu'est-ce que…?

-Je me suis disputé avec Hermione…une, violente dispute…Du coup j'ai pris une journée de congé…

Drago poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et sortit son paquet de clope de sa poche, maudissant intérieurement Potter et son ami Poil-de-carotte. Glissant la tige entre ses lèvres, il sortit son briquet mais…

-Drago Malefoy, si tu allumes cette cigarette je te la retire et te la rentre dans le…

-Hey ! s'indigna le blond, pour qui tu te prends Potter ? Tu me chauffes, me laisses en plan pour une belette en mal d'amour et t'as le culot de me donner des ordres ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la belette en mal d'amour ? s'irrita Weasley. Le blond sourit en allumant sa cigarette.

-Rien du tout, une belette ne parle pas, tu devrais appliquer cette règle de la nature sur toi ! répliqua Drago avec un sourire narquois. Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez semblant avoir une migraine.

-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, cracha le rouquin.

-Si tu y tien tant, t'avait qu'à pas te pointer il y a cinq minutes, ton vœux aurais pu être exaucé, marmonna-t-il, mais assez fort pour être entendus. Il se pris un regard vert agacé et étonné de la part de Potter, alors que Ron le traita de ''saleté de tarlouze de fouine'' ce qui lui récolta un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami à la mention du mot tarlouze.

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'es chicané avec Hermione, demanda doucement Harry. Ronald ce radoucit un peu et lui répondit;

-C'est à cause de sa grossesse…je crois que j'ai fait une petite boulette, mais…elle m'étouffait avec ses suppositions et…

-Stop, Ron, commence du début s'il te plait…Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis dit.

-Écoutes, je ne te mentirais pas…cette grossesse surprise…ne me réjouit pas autant que je le voudrais…en fait j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte…soupira-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec agacement, alors que Drago tira une taffe de sa cigarette, très attentif.

-Comment ça, ça ne te réjouit pas ?

Ron passa sa main sur son visage.

-Non.

Potter sembla lui lancé un énorme regard de reproche, car Weasley se sentit obligé de se justifier;

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! J'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis auror merde, Harry ! Et Hermione est médicomage, on a pas le temps pour un gosse ! Déjà que Jamie est dans sa phase je touche à tout, cours partout et je dit toujours '' Pourquoi''. Alors c'est pas du gâteau ! Et puis c'est très dur d'élever un enfant ! Maman avait raison, c'est une très grande responsabilité ! Et quand j'ai fait part de cette réflexion à Hermione elle c'est mise à me hurler dessus et à me demander pourquoi avoir eu Jamie si un enfant est trop une grande responsabilité pour moi…Et puis on c'est disputé et elle c'est mise à me dire que si je ne voulais pas de cet enfant je ne l'aurais pas elle ni Jamie...Je veux dire elle exagère, j'ai seulement dit que ça ne me réjouissais pas trop et qu'on avait pas le temps pour un autre enfant, pas que j'exigeais qu'elle se fasse avorter et qu'elle rentre au couvant !

-Ron ! s'exclama Harry avec colère, « - Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille, j'en reviens pas ! Premièrement, on ne va pas dire ça à une femme et encore moins une comme Hermione ! Et déjà là, ça ne se dit tout simplement pas à une femme qu'on ne veut pas de son enfant ! Ensuite, c'est sûrement la chose la plus stupide que t'ai jamais faite de toute ta vie ! À t'entendre on dirait que tu ne vois ton fils que comme, justement, un boulet ! Et le travail, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du travail quand on a des enfants ? Oui c'est sûr vous travaillez tout les deux mais Hermione est assez intelligente pour trouver un moyen de s'occuper aussi de l'enfant qu'elle aura ! »

«- Vraiment, c'est dans ses moments là que j'ai honte d'être ton ami ! J'arrive vraiment pas à y croire, un enfant c'est une très grande responsabilité ? C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ? Mais…mais va te faire voir, Ron ! T'as 26 ans, une femme qui t'aime comme une folle, et le fils le plus merveilleux du monde ! Je donnerais tout moi, **TOUT** , pour être à ta foutue place. Je donnerais tout pour avoir un fils comme le tien ! Une famille, une vrai ! Oui, j'ai Sirius mais j'en veux une à moi ! N'oublies pas que j'étais là à la naissance de Jamie et quand je vous ai vue tout les deux je n'ai jamais autant été jaloux de toute ma vie ! Et toi tu te plaints de ça ? Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que plus tard moi je veux une ''responsabilité'' dans ma vie même si je dois l'élever tout seul » termina Potter avec une très forte ironie qui surpris Drago.

« -Si tu t'attendais à ce que je prenne ta défense pour Hermione tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, t'as bien mérité qu'elle t'engueule, si j'étais elle, je t'aurais déjà foutue à la porte. »

-Tu vas être content car c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! hurla Ron en se levant brusquement de sa chaise lui aussi. « - Je squatte chez Bill depuis hier et ça ne fait pas du tout plaisir à Fleur que je reste chez eux et elle me l'a bien fait savoir. J'étais venu voir si je pouvais pas venir dormir chez toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve une façon de me faire pardonner mais visiblement t'es trop occupé de t'enfiler le cul de cette merde. »

-Ron…Tu vas devoir comprendre que moi et Malefoy on…

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes de me mentir, vous vous bécotiez comme deux animaux en chaleur quand je suis arrivé !

-J'allais pas te mentir, répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Tu allais me dire que vous ne bai…

-Non Ron, j'allais te dire que Malefoy et moi on est assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'on fait, t'as compris ? On n'a pas couché ensemble, d'accord ? Et même si ça venait à arriver que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je t'appelle tout de suite après en te disant ; Ça y est, on l'a fait, j'avoue, je suis coupable ? S'il m'arrivait '' d'enfiler le cul '' de Malefoy comme tu le dis si bien, je ne te le dirais tout simplement pas. Et pour ce qui est de dormir chez moi…

-Potter…non, s'il te plait pas ça…, le supplia Drago, terrorisé.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est non, avant de m'engueuler et de me traiter de tout les noms écoutes-moi. Je t'ai toujours aidé, toujours supporté, depuis Poudlard ça a toujours été toi et moi contre Hermione lorsque vous vous chicaniez, solidarité masculine quoi. Mais je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'elle depuis deux ans et je me suis toujours sentit très mal de l'avoir mise un peu plus à part que toi à Poudlard et je ne veux pas la perdre alors je ne me placerais pas entre toi et elle encore une fois, désolé.

Ron sembla se radoucir un peut face aux explications de son meilleur ami.

-Je comprends…écoutes, je suis désolé, je vais mettre les idées claires dans ma tête, et ensuite j'irai réparé mes conneries, c'est promis.

Avec un demi-sourire, Harry hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que le patron avait du travail à me donner ?

-Non.

-Très bien alors...

-Ouais...à bientôt, Harry...

Sur ce, Ron transplana dans un crac.

Drago marmonna, mécontent ;

-Non mais, pourquoi ils croient tous que c'est moi qui est en dessous…? Harry se retourna vers lui mais Drago restait pensif, Harry soupira avec agacement.

-Vas tu arrêté de fumer dans cette maison? Ou de fumer tout court ?

Drago eu un petit rire, tout en soufflant une bouffer de fumée.

-J'ai déjà essayer….ce fut…terrible. Tu me trouves insupportable, Potter ? Tu ne m'as jamais vue quand j'ai essayé d'arrêté. Harry écarquilla les yeux, ayant l'air de penser qu'il était impossible d'être plus insupportable que ça.

-Tant que ça ? s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

-À un moment Blaise à du m'attacher à sa chaise de cuisine, lui avoua le photographe. Harry siffla, impressioné.

Drago fut une fois de plus surpris d'avoir une conversation de gens civilisés avec Potter et mine de rien, ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, mais sa satisfaction retomba très vite lorsque Potter pris la parole ;

-Écoutes pour ce qui c'est passé…avant que Ron arrive…oublions cela…c'était une terrible erreur de ma part, tu es mon client, je dois te protéger et uniquement ça…désolé pour ce manque de professionnalisme de ma part.

Drago le regarda, stupéfait n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, la colère pointa le bout de son nez, il prit rageusement son paquet de clope et le fourra dans ses poches.

-Tu sais quoi, Potter, vas te faire voir, puis il passa à côté de lui sans un regard de plus.

**XXX**

Drago avait insisté pour que Blaise vienne prendre le dîner avec eux, comme ça il n'aurait pas à être en tête avec Potter. Mais Drago savait que Blaise sentait que quelque chose le perturbait, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago, Blaise devinait toujours tout. Le noir continua de fixer Drago qui regardait obstinément le téléviseur.

-Alors, dit Blaise un peu trop fortement, qu'est-ce que qui c'est passé avec Potter ?

-Tchuuut! Lui intima Drago en jetant un coup d'œil derrière-lui pour voir si Potter l'avait entendu, mais l'auror continuait à travailler à garnir sa dinde, Et il ne c'est rien passé, rajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme. Blaise haussa les sourcils ne semblant pas croire un mot de ce que Drago lui racontait.

-Je te connais, Drago, il y a un truc qui te perturbe et ce truc à un rapport avec Potter, tu n'as pas arrêté de le regarder. Drago poussa un grognement mécontent, maudissant son meilleur ami. « -Tu as couché avec lui ? » murmura Blaise d'un air sérieux même si ses yeux brillaient d'une légère perversité. Le blond poussa un soupir, vaincu.

-Non, on c'est…enfin je l'ai m'embrassé, mais seulement pour faire souffrir l'autre imbécile et qu'elle se rende compte que Potter ne lui appartenait plus, s'empressa de terminer le photographe.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qui clochait encore avec ce baiser ? Lorsque tu embrasses une personne tu as toujours un petit truc à lui reprocher, qu'avait-il ? s'enquit Blaise avec curiosité. Drago passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-C'est ça le problème, il n'y avait rien qui clochait…C'était…parfait…il était…Je veux dire, jamais on ne m'avait embrassé comme ça…Drago sembla cherché ses mots et son air devint vague,«- Et puis ce matin, j'ai été arrogant et ce petit merdeux m'a bien remis à ma place…,mais d'une drôle de façon…il m'a embrassé et les choses sont vite devenues, ahem, disons que si Weasley n'était pas arrivé…je sais pas, il aurait pu ce passer…des choses…» marmonna-t-il gêner.

-Potter te plait c'est ça ? s'exclama Blaise surpris ayant totalement oublier de chuchoté.

-Blaise ! Tu le fais exprès ? Non, Potter ne me plaît pas, enfin, je ne l'aime pas ! s'indigna Drago.

Zabini eu un petit ricanement moqueur qui ne fit qu'agacer Drago d'avantage.

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche, il est bien roulé, riche, auror, là pour te protéger, c'est un vrai petit cordon bleu en cuisine…tu veux que je continue ? s'amusa-t-il. Les joues rosées de contrariété Drago darda son ami du regard. « -Ok, il est musclé, il a un ton de voix trop sexy…»

-Ça va, Zabini, j'ai compris, coupa Drago d'un ton polaire.

-Donc pourquoi il ne te plairait pas ?

-C'est Potter, Blaise. Potter. Et puis…il travaille pour moi, enfin, pour me protéger ! Sortir avec lui ne serait pas du tout professionnel, et les choses vont beaucoup trop vite ! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je vis avec et on flirt déjà !

-Qui te parle de sortir avec lui ? Votre relation pourrait dépasser le stade platonique, mais pas sexuelle, fit sournoisement Blaise.

-T'es un grand malade toi, hein ? Tu ne penses qu'à ça dis-moi ? Potter ne voudrait pas de ce genre de relation, il me l'a bien fait comprendre ce matin après que poil-de-carotte soit parti, il m'as dit qu'il s'excusait de cette écart de conduite et que c'était un manque de professionnalisme de m'avoir embrasser de cette façon alors que je suis son client donc je l'ai gentiment envoyé bouler.

Blaise eu un petit rire.

-C'était pour ça l'ambiance si chaleureuse…mais je continue à dire que tu devrais t'essayer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui ? Peut-être que je n'ai aucune envie que ça dépasse le stade buccale !s'indigna Drago.

Mais le noir leva un sourcil lubrique face aux paroles de Drago.

-Tu sais dans le stade buccale il y a plusieurs…

-La ferme, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Blaise rit encore et donna une gentille tape dans le dos de Drago puis se leva.

-Aller, viens, c'est impoli de laisser ton beau petit Potter seul à faire la cuisine.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule ?

-Oh mais quel langage vulgaire !

--

Durant le temps qu'ils se mettaient à table Blaise et Harry discutaient de Quidditch et Drago contemplait –non, regardait- tout simplement Harry. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Potter avait cette petite fossette lorsqu'il souriait. Il n'avait plus rien du gringalet qu'il était avant, bien que Drago l'avait toujours trouvé beau même lorsqu'ils étaient ados, il ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte. Au souvenir du photographe, les yeux de Harry n'étaient pas aussi verts avant, ils étaient bien plus ternes durant le temps de la guerre. Drago ne s'apercevait pas qu'Harry lui-même l'observait en catimini, trop perdu dans sa contemplation, en même temps le Survivant parlait à Blaise semblant bien l'apprécier et Drago ignora la jalousie qui pointait le bout de son nez. Une phrase de la part de Harry sorti Drago de sa concentration.

-Alors depuis combien de temps toi et Malefoy êtes-vous amis ? s'enquit le Survivant d'un ton intéressé.

-Potter on est aller à l'école ensemble t'as oublier ? dit Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je veux dire, depuis la première année vous êtes toujours ensemble alors ça fait combien de temps que tu dois endurer…_ça_?

Drago le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Blaise les observa un moment avant de répondre;

-Drago et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on a 8 ans, j'étais la première maison la plus proche de son manoir.

-Et vous vous êtes connus comment ? Drago eu un sourire en coin en mangeant alors que Blaise ce fit moins discret et éclata de rire.

-Ma maman adorait Drago ! Elle l'invitait souvent à venir manger pour faire ma connaissance vu que Drago n'avait pas d'amis. Mais à chaque fois il refusait et donnait des excuses bidon. Ça a fini par contrarier ma mère qui est aller voir le père de Drago en m'emmenant avec elle. Lucius a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son fils avec avec une simple femme et un enfant mal instruit. Bref, l'entendre dire du mal de ma mère de cette façon m'a mis hors de moi, alors je lui coller trois énormes coup de pieds à la cheville. Le lendemain, durant l'aube, Dray est venu chez moi en cachette et m'a remercié car j'avais blessé la cheville de son père, du coup il a dû rester dans sa chambre pour une semaine, avec un elfe de maison pour le soigner, expliqua Blaise avec un énorme sourire.

Un sourire complet apparut sur les lèvres de Drago qui avait un regard presque nostalgique.

-Mais tu as garder ton amitié avec Blaise aux yeux de ton père? demanda Potter avec surprise.

Drago attendit un peu et vouant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la question de l'auror répliqua sans le regarder;

-Non quand j'ai eu 10 ans il à du faire avec et le supporté lorsqu'il venait chez moi que pour le narguer.

-Et dieux que ça m'amusait, soupira Blaise en souriant.

-Oui…mais...Drago ne put finir sa phrase car des petits coups portés à la fenêtre de la cuisine se firent entendre, ils froncèrent tous les sourcils avec incrédulité et Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et un simple hibou se tenait là avec une lettre dans le bec.

Aussitôt que Harry saisit la lettre le volatile s'enfuit et vola au loin.

-Ahem, Malefoy c'est pour toi !

Drago lui prit des mains le bout de parchemin sans douceur, il examina l'écriture et dit; « - C'est de mon harceleur… »

_Drago, Drago, Drago,_

_Tu t'es ennuyé de moi ? _

_Je préfèrerais croire que oui, _

_Alors, il embrasse bien ton survivant ?_

_En tout cas cette petite merde semble te faire beaucoup d'effet_

_Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _

_Car ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière c'était trèèès chaud…_

_Fait bien attention mon lapin._

_Je __**vous **__surveille, tous les deux_

_Dis à ton bel amant qu'il a intérêt à faire attention à tes jolies fesses._

_Bisous _

_Tu sais qui c'est, amour… _

Alors que Drago palissait à vue d'œil, se maudissant d'avoir lu cela à haute voix la lettre. Harry le regardait avec un air incrédule. Blaise poussa un soupir face à cette nouvelle tension qui régnait et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher;

-Bon et bien, vous allez devoir pratiquer l'abstinence si vous ne voulez pas être observé à jouer à…

-Blaise…, chuchota Drago en fixant son assiette, évitant le regard soupçonneux de son colocataire. «-Tu la fermes. »

À l'intérieur du jeune blond, la panique frappait chaque recoin de son corps, il était sûr et certain que Potter se posait des questions sur le «_Car ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière c'était trèèès chaud…»_, et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y répondre….

Pas le moins du monde…

* * *

_**IMPORTANT AVANT QUE VOUS ME HUEZ ! **_**Je sais pas trop ce que vous en penser, mais si vous trouvez que les chose vont trop vite entre Dray et 'Ry, je vous rassure, là dessous ce cache une stratégie ;D Je suis pas stupide à temps plein non plus ^^ **

**Laissez plein de review, j'adore ça :D(L)**

Tchou, Bou Darklight ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis désolé ! Tellement Tellement désolé pour se retard, avec la fin de l'année et tout j'ai pas eu de temps à moi, puis j'ai du réécrire le chapitre, étant insatisfaite. Je ne fixe pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, de toute façon je bosse plusieurs autre fic à la fois, mais j'ai planifié ce qui allait se passer dans le prochain chapitre alors, ça devrais bien aller. J'espère que vous m'aimez toujours après ce looooong moment d'attente, et je tien à vous précisez que je me sens vraiment coupable. **

**En espérant que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ^^ **

**Merci à ma fantastique correctrice, Cleo Mcphee, qui endure mon horrible orthographe sans broncher. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Potter, tu me gonfles ! Laisses-moi tranquille ! s'écria Drago en montant les escaliers et en perdant peu à peu son calme. Harry, sur ses talons, n'en démordit pas pour autant.

-Mais je veux savoir de quoi il parlait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire part; « _Ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière c'était trèèès chaud » _? Drago rougit considérablement et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais Harry se posta devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Le blond poussa un grognement mécontent devant la détermination de Potter à le faire chier aujourd'hui.

-J'aimerais passer.

-Réponds-moi d'abord.

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas, pot de colle ! s'énerva le photographe.

-C'est **ma** maison alors si tu fais des cochonneries sous **mon **toit, j'ai le droit de savoir ! plaida-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu abuses ! Même si je suis sous ton toit je n'ai pas à te dire les moindres détails de ce que j'y fais ! C'est quoi cette règle à la con, Potter ?

-Ce n'est pas une règle à la con, c'est…

-Seulement une excuse pour combler ta putain de curiosité perverse ! cracha Drago en le pointant du doigt, déstabilisant Potter par sa franchise. « - Et honnêtement, Potter, ce n'est pas très _''professionnel''_ de ta part. » poursuivit-il avec un ton lourd de sarcasme.

Il leva les yeux vers un Harry qui semblait ne plus savoir où il en était dans la conversation. Mais il se reprit bien vite et s'exclama d'une voix autoritaire;

-Je veux savoir ce que tu fabriquais !

-Mais bordel ! Tu te fou de ma gueule ? C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es stupide à ce point? hurla Drago à pleins poumons.

-Je veux juste…

-Je me branlais, Potter ! J'me branlais comme un possédé ! T'es satisfait ? Maintenant laisses-moi passer, beugla-t-il rouge de honte d'avoir déballé cela, les mots s'étant échappés d'eux même.

'' _J'ai pas dit ça, J'ai pas dit ça, J'ai pas dit ça ''_

Potter ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses yeux le fixant avec étonnement, s'empourprant également, mais son air redevint vite autoritaire malgré sa voix qui c'était enrouée, chose que Drago ne manqua pas de noter.

-Et bien à l'avenir, Malefoy, fermes les rideaux, à moins que le fait de savoir que tu es regardé durant se genre d'activité t'excites…, marmonna Potter, semblant tenté de cacher son malaise.

-Hey ! Je n'avais aucune idée que j'étais regardé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je me la joue exhibitionniste spécialement pour un malade qui me harcèle ? s'indigna Drago dardant son colocataire du regard.

-On sait jamais avec toi, marmonna Harry, « - Par contre je ne savais pas que tu allais appliquer mon conseille et faire de ta main droite ta meilleure amie. »

Drago s'empourpra encore plus face aux paroles de Harry. Sa réaction le choquait encore plus, cette conversation n'était visiblement pas _professionnelle_, Potter ne faisait que se moquer de lui et cette constatation l'enragea encore plus.

-Potter, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, et que tu m'as bien humilié, laisses-moi passer avant que je m'énerve pour de vrai, ordonna-t-il essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Le concerné laissa échappé un long soupir.

-Malheureusement pour moi aussi, non, je n'ai pas fini. L'expression de Potter changea et il sembla perdre quelque peu d'assurance, il se tritura les mains en regardant un point invisible derrière Drago et murmura;

-Écoutes…pour ce matin…quand on c'est embrassé…

Le blond ferma les yeux en pensant que Potter était vraiment saoulant avec toute cette situation. Il rougit néanmoins à repensant au moment ou ses lèvres étaient rentrées en contact avec celles du Survivant pour la dernière fois.

-Potter, tu m'as déjà sortit ton numéro d'homme professionnel alors s'il te plaît, geignit Drago, amorçant un mouvement pour franchir le pas de la porte qui menait à sa chambre mais Harry lui bloqua encore le passage. Drago, commençant réellement à dépasser le stade de l'énervement, Potter était trop prêt de lui, trop agaçant et surtout, trop prêt d'un sujet délicat…

-Justement…je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, tu sais ? C'était…enfin, c'était bien plus que simplement agréable…Le cœur de Drago fit un bon dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi…mais Potter avait adoré ce baiser et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. « -Par contre je sais que j'ai raison, Malefoy. Tu es mon client. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce…genre de choses avec toi. Ça pourrait dérailler et entacher le travail que je dois faire. »

Drago haussa les sourcils et ,quoi que surpris par l'explication de l'ancien Gryffondor, il dut réprimer le sourire qui tâchait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Potter n'avait pas envie de le repousser, il _devait_, et cela fit très plaisir à Drago, pour une raison qu'il ne préféra pas approfondir.

-Donc voilà, je voulais seulement te l'expliquer, car tu semblais assez vexé…, conclut Harry en ancrant finalement ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien préfet.

Drago tenta de faire en sorte que la balance penche de son coté;

-Je ne vois pas en quoi quelques baisers pourraient déranger ton travail…Harry le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y aurait que quelques baisers ? Après tout les mannequins que tu t'es envoyé, tu devrais savoir que cette histoire aboutirait forcément au lit, marmonna-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Les mains dans les poches, Potter s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, ce qui le rendait un peut trop désirable au goût de Drago.

-Je sais me contrôler…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui risque de ne pas réussir à te contrôler…,marmonna Harry. À cette phrase, le cerveau de Drago eu un léger cour-circuit.

-Mais pourtant il ne c'est rien passez d'énorme ce matin ! tenta de plaider Drago. Harry eu un rire à la fois sinistre et moqueur.

-Justement, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé si Ron n'était pas intervenu ? demanda sarcastiquement l'auror.

La vision de Potter l'étalant sur la table de la cuisine, lui écartant sans douceur les cuisses et s'enfonçant profondément et lentement en lui, seulement pour le torturer s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune blond et à cette pensée il rougit considérablement et détourna les yeux. Potter avait réellement envie de coucher avec lui... C'était à la fois angoissant, flippant et terriblement excitant. Juste à l'idée de se faire prendre par Harry il frissonnait déjà.

-Donc voilà, on a toujours eu l'habitude de se prendre la tête, alors rajouter le sexe à toute cette situation...

-La colère peut rendre les choses très aphrodisiaque durant le sexe ! suggéra le photographe sans réfléchir. Cette fois-ci, Potter eu un petit rire franc.

-Peut-être, mais je préfère cela.

Drago poussa un soupir malgré-lui, partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

**XXX**

-Malefoy ! lança Harry à brûle-pourpoint. Le photographe tenta de gardé son sang-froid.

-Bon matin à toi aussi Potter ! ironisa Drago, il tenta ensuite de passer mais Potter lui bloqua ouvertement le chemin, pour faire changement. Le blond inspira lentement pour se calmer, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée parce l'odeur délicieuse d'Harry lui monta aux narines.

-Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu seras obligé de passer la journée avec moi aujourd'hui, durant l'avant-midi, Hermione va venir, apparemment elle devait me parler et après le dîner, un inspecteur va venir, pour te poser des questions. Drago fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-Des questions ? Quel genre de questions ?

-'Sais pas, des questions sur tes anciennes fréquentations, pour savoir qui aurait le profil du malade qui te suit partout. Drago se tendit quelque peu; ces anciennes fréquentations ? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de ramener cela à la surface ? Sur ce l'homme à la cicatrice lui tourna le dos pour partir.

-Et si je ne viens pas, à cet interrogatoire ?

-J'irai te chercher, c'est promis !

-Connard…marmonna Drago.

-Je t'ai entendu !

Hermione était venue chez Harry assez tôt dans la mâtiné, d'après ce que Drago avait pu comprendre lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry lui parler au téléphone, elle avait envie de le voir un peu se changer les idées suite à sa dispute avec Ron. L'idée d'avoir une fille larmoyante dans la maison ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à rester seul avec Potter. Bref, ce fut une heure après l'altercation entre Harry et Drago qu'Hermione arriva. Drago lui ouvrit et il remarqua tout de suite que sont moral n'était pas au plus haut. Elle lui fit un piètre sourire alors que Drago l'invita à entré.

-Où est Harry ? fit-elle d'une voix qui semblait enrhumée.

-En haut, il prends sa douche, espérons que cet imbécile s'y noie, marmonna Drago…Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda-t-il alors qui ce dirigeait vers la cuisine.

-Un simple verre d'eau fera l'affaire…, répondit-elle avec timidité. Hermione s'installa à table et renifla quelque peu bruyamment. Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce alors que Drago lui servit son verre. Il devait dire qu'il éprouvait un peut de pitié pour la jeune femme, elle qui n'était même pas sensé pouvoir concevoir un enfant, tombait enfin enceinte et Weasley venait le lui reprocher. C'était assez égoïste et triste en même temps...Drago regarda Hermione caresser son ventre, les yeux absents et éteints. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. En fait il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire...

-Alors...tu...vas un peu mieux, Granger ? La concernée leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement surprise que Malefoy lui adresse si gentiment la parole. Elle reprit un peut de contenance, renifla le plus subtilement possible puis répondit, d'une voix désinvolte;

-O-oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Drago fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, à la recherche de ses cigarettes.

-Peut-être parce que ton mari est un incroyable imbécile ? le blondinet, alors qu'il plaçait une cigarette entre ses lèvres, suspendu son geste, se rendant compte du manque de tact de ses paroles. Lorsque la jeune femme leva des yeux choqués et remplis de larmes vers lui, il se foutu mentalement des claques. Drago prit une grande respiration tout en allumant sa tige puis s'appuya contre le comptoir derrière lui. « -'Suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu te faire de peine...Enfin l'aggraver...»

Une fois de plus, la stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de Granger.

-Je...c'est pas grave, bégaya-t-elle en passant ses indexes sous ses yeux, elle détourna la tête et regarda son fils lancé son Hippogriffe en peluche dans les airs. « - Et puis, tout ça c'est de ma faute...»

-N-non, c'est cet incapable qui n'a pas su comment réagir...

-Arrête de l'insulter, veux-tu ? Je n'aurais jamais du être enceinte, Hermione renifla puis se concentra sur son verre d'eau.

Drago poussa un petit soupir résigné et s'assit aux côtés de Granger.

-Ce que je vais te dire, je vais le dire parce, pas que je t'apprécie, mais parce que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi...

-Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione. Drago la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Granger.

-Mais...

-La ferme. Granger, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais exactement de quoi je parles, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, Hermione haussa les sourcils de façon quelque peut suggestive suite à la dernière phrase du Photographe.

-Ne sois pas stupide, je n'ai jamais été enceinte, s'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, tirant une autre bouffé de sa cigarette. «-Mais avant, on m'a souvent fait sentir coupable, pour des choses dont je n'étais pas responsable, et ça m'a pris au moins 18 ans pour le comprendre, tu vois ? Dis toi que tu parles à un expert là, Granger, bien que je ne préfèrerais pas en être un. Je suis passé par des tonnes et des tonnes de merdes, alors, je vais même dire le mot magique; ''s'il-te-plait'', crois moi, si je te dis que ce n'est pas ta faute. Et de plus, elle t'aime cette belette, j'en suis sûr et le petit aussi. » conclu le blond. Hermione le regarda, la stupéfaction pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage, ainsi que le soulagement et la reconnaissance. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans quelle puisse les retenir, instinctivement elle se rapprocha de Malefoy et le pris dans ses bras.

Drago se tendit, quelque peu mal-à-l'aise à cette forme d'affection.

-Ahem, Granger, tu n'y vas pas un peut fort avec ce genre de...familiarité ?

-Je m'en fou. Merci, chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée. Drago se détendit un peut et passa maladroitement un bras autour de la jeune femme.

Enfin elle le relâcha et essuya ses joues, lui offrant un petit sourire timide. Le Serpentard se dit à se moment qu'il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Semblant beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée, Hermione changea de sujet ;

-Alors c'est quoi ce truc ?

Drago continua de fumer et lui fit des yeux interrogateur.

-Entre Harry et toi, c'est quoi ce truc que vous avez...

_''Finalement, je ne l'aime pas.'' _

-Il n'a rien entre moi et ce...ce...refoulé sexuel. On n'a aucun ''truc'', cracha Drago, essayant de dissiper l'amertume dans sa voix. « -C'est un connard, un lâche, un profiteur de pauvre petit blond égaré, un sale petit manipulateur un...»

-Un type qui est juste derrière toi, Malefoy, et qui pourrait très bien te foutre dehors par la peau du cul, raisonna la voix inhabituellement froide de Harry. Le blond se crispa quelque peu et éteignit sa chère et tendre cigarette avant que l'autre ne l'avertisse. En colère de s'être fait interrompe Drago se retourna brusquement vers Potter, essayent d'oublier le chandail blanc qui moulait parfaitement le torse musclé de ce dernier, il répliqua, d'un ton sournois;

-Par la peau des fesses, huh ? Tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ? Il vit avec satisfaction les joues de Potter se colorer d'une légère teinte rosée, il le trouvait terriblement adorable comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas des ''travaux pratiques'' à faire, toi ? Drago, se sentant gêné et piégé, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha de Potter le défiant du regard.

-J'aimerais bien. D'ailleurs un peu d'_aide _serait vraiment, _vraiment_, la bienvenue peut-être que tu pourrais –non, non c'est vrai tu es bien trop _lâche. _

_-_Ne me traite pas de lâche, Malefoy, je déteste ça, tonna Harry, enfonçant son index dans la poitrine de Drago, les deux continuèrent de se fixer et la voix d'Hermione retentit au bout d'un moment, bien que ce ne fusse qu'un murmure;

-C'est de ça que je parlais !

Drago n'émit qu'un faible grognement, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

-Malefoy, est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi? Parce que si c'est le cas tu n'as qu'à venir me le dire en face, dit l'Auror d'un ton polaire. L'ex préfet-en-chef émit un rire sans joie.

-J'ai toujours eu un problème avec toi, Potter, après toute ces années j'ai cru que tu t'en serais rendu compte!

-Oui, je ne suis pas si stupide -enlèves-moi ce sale petit sourire- ! Mais je croyais qu'on avait réussit à passer au travers, du moins, un peu !

-Si ! Mais t'as tout gâché, pour pas changer...

-Comment ça, j'ai tout gâché ? Expli...

-Oh, génial, mais il a rien compris cet imbécile ! Et ça se dit auror ! s'exclama fortement Drago continuant son rire jaune.

-Hey, tu vas la fermer, Malefoy, si c'est par rapport à hier, je croyais qu'on s'était expliqué.

-Tu t'es expliqué tout seul ! Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire !

-Mais...

-Bon, si vous avez des choses à régler, je crois que je vais repasser demain, les interrompis Hermione, un petit sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

-Non ! Hermione ne part pas à cause de ça..., tenta Harry mais le sourire d'Hermione s'embellit en un sourire franc.

-Ça va, 'Ry, je me sens bien mieux maintenant, je repasserai demain, promis.

Elle sortit de table et serra un dernière fois Drago dans ses bras, sous les yeux ébahis de Potter, «-Merci encore, Drago. » murmura-t-elle.

-Huh...Pas de quoi, lui dit-il avec une gentillesse un peu crispé, qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. L'ancienne lionne entoura la taille du brun, le serrant fort contre elle puis elle partit, laissant un froid dans la maison.

**XXX**

Drago paniquait, il n'avait même plus peur, il était totalement terrifié. Il n'avait même pas dîner malgré les maigres efforts de Potter pour le faire manger. Tout de suite après qu'Hermione soit partie, Drago était monté dans sa chambre et n'avait plus remis le pied dehors. Cette histoire d'interrogatoire, il ne la sentait pas du tout. Se faire poser des questions sur son passé ne lui plaisait que très peu. Il n'y avait rien de bon dans son passé, il n'avait aucune bonne fréquentation, il était une vraie loque, tout simplement. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment parler de ce qui lui était arrivé en prison, ou en désintox. Le jeune homme avait fait et vécu des horreurs, la moitié de ce qu'on peut vivre et faire de pire dans la vie, il connaissait. L'ex Serpentard ne faisait seulement qu'y pensé et il se dégoutait.

Allongé sur son lit, il essaya d'empêcher les tremblements qui le submergeaient. C'est dans les moments comme ceux là qu'il regrettait vraiment ses tranquillisants, pas la drogue, mais juste les tranquillisants, les médocs, même si, dans sa situation, en prendre serait la pire chose à faire. Il ferma les yeux et roula sur le dos, le nez enfouit dans les couverture. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter d'être protéger par Potter. Il aurait du changer de ville, monter son entreprise ailleurs partir loin, s'enfuir...

'' _Oui, on voit ce que ça a donner la dernière fois que tu as changé de pays.._.'' murmura une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

Maintenant il était irrévocablement attiré par Potter, il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. Son attirance physique pour lui grandissait à chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque jour. Surtout depuis leurs fameux baiser de la cuisine. Drago ne cessait de s'imaginer se laisser caresser par les grandes mains calleuses de son ancienne Némésis, par ses lèvres rougeâtres, l'inférieure plus pulpeuse que la supérieure. Juste son regard, avait le pouvoir de le faire rougir. Oh oui, il le voulait, partout en lui, partout sur lui. S'en était indescent. Par contre, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginé la petite vie parfaite avec Potter. La vie d'un couple amoureux. Rentré de son travail et le serrer dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement, puis en lui demandant comment c'était passé sa journée. Ensuite ils auraient un petit dîner tranquille à table ou bien blottis sur le canapé à regarder une émission de télévision, après cela ils iraient se coucher mais avant feraient l'amour comme des bêtes...Non Drago ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer, même si c'était ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant...

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte et il se redressa brusquement.

''_Pitié, non, pas déjà..._''

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Harry Potter plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

-Malefoy l'homme qui doit t'interroger t'attend dans la cuisine, pris de panique, Drago sauta du lit et se rapprocha de Potter.

-Je...je...je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas répondre à ses questions. Sérieusement, Potter ce n'est pas nécessaire. L'auror scruta Drago l'espace d'un petit moment.

-Si ça l'est, Malefoy. Désolé mais c'est le seul moyen, ça pourrait nous donner beaucoup de pistes. Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tremblant.

-Non je ne veux pas. Je n'en n'ai vraiment pas envie...Je...

-Malefoy, le coupa Harry d'un ton plutôt doux, tout va très bien se passer...

''_Ouais, j'y crois presque_''

**XXX**

-Alors monsieur Malefoy, vous vous sentez bien, demanda d'une voix plutôt aimable l'inspecteur Harris. Drago ne répondit pas, ne jugeant aucunement nécessaire de mentir avec un ''oui''. L'inspecteur n'avait rien d'aimable, mais lorsqu'il parlait il semblait l'être, les traits de son visage n'avaient rien de fin, ils étaient même assez durs. De plus, son regard était noir et perçant, ce qui contrastait terriblement avec sa gentillesse. Sur la table, Drago pouvait voir quelques notes d'Harris, il y avait deux grands paquets jaunes et sur l'une on pouvait lire ''_Période de désintox & et un peu avant ça_'' et sur l'autre on pouvait lire, ''_Prison et un peu après ça_'' Drago déglutit difficilement. _Il voulait s'en aller ! _Potter n'était qu'à quelques pas de la cuisine, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixait Harris d'un œil soupçonneux. L'auror avait le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire, enfin il n'avait pas trop le choix.

-Donc. Se sera très simple, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Harris d'une voix qui laissait entendre tout le contraire. ''Ouais c'est ça, mon cul'' aurait bien aimé répondre le blond, mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Ses mains se mirent doucement à trembler alors il les mit en dessous de la table ce qui n'échappa pas à l'inspecteur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. «-Vous tremblez souvent comme ça ? Ce n'est pas très normal de trembler autant.»

_''Ne paniques pas, Drago, tout va bien aller''_

Drago avala un grande goulée d'air pour se calmer.

_-A_hem, depuis la désintox, le...le sevrage m'a laisser des séquelles...du moins, c'est ce que les docteurs ont dit...

-Des séquelles ? Vous en avez d'autre ?

-Ben...ça peut mener aux convulsions, et crises d'angoisses aussi, le problème c'est que normalement il y a des médocs pour ça, des tranquillisants surtout, mais je ne peux pas en prendre. Sa pourrait conduire à une rechute, les tranquillisants. J'ai seulement le droit de prendre les trucs contre le mal de tête. Sinon pas de pilule pour moi, expliqua Drago, prenant peu à peu confiance.

-Je vois. Écoutez monsieur Malefoy, je ne vais pas commencer par le commencement et passer directement à ; quand vous avez quitté l'Angleterre pour un certain temps, vous êtes allez aux États-Unis, n'est-ce pas ?

''Respire''

-Je me suis logé dans un petit appartement à New York et j'y ai vécu avec un type qui s'appelait Tyler, mais quelques mois après j'ai du déménagé à Brooklyn.

-Crowley ? L'inspecteur Harris sortit de l'enveloppe qui concernait le ''après-prison'' une fiche où il y avait visiblement un tas de note. «-Oui nous l'avons contacter, du moins essayer. Mr. Crowley est en prison pour meurtre non prémédité d'un homme âgé de 28 ans , causé par de l'ivresse au volant, et détention de diverses substances.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, halluciné. Tyler ?

-Tyler en taule ? Merde alors...Il a vraiment tué quelqu'un?

-Sans le vouloir, il était ivre, a griller un feu rouge, et a foncé sur une personne qui roulait en vélo. Bref. Quel était votre relation ensemble ?

Drago baissa les yeux et s'intéressa au bois de la table.

-Hum, on couchait ensemble et ça c'est mal...terminé, marmonna-t-il.

-Est-ce que votre relation avec Tyler a une quelconque liaison avec la drogue ?

''Pas de panique''

-C'est lui qui m'y a initié, il était étudiant alors, il allait souvent à des fêtes, des clubs et une fois il m'y a invité.

-Et c'est comme ça que vous avez commencer à en prendre ?

-Pas exactement, il prenait toujours des pilules de certaines couleurs ou bien s'injectait toujours un truc dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Même quand il n'allait nul part, il en prenait, alors ça ma intéressé et voilà, j'étais devenue un toxico...

-Quand vous dîtes mal terminé...?

''_Tu peux paniqué_''

-Je...Après quelque mois...Il à commencé à devenir...entreprenant, Tyler je veux dire. Il profitait de moi quand j'étais shooté, ou même quand je ne l'étais pas...et...il me...il me...

-Il vous violait ?

-Et me frappait quand je protestais. Une journée ou j'avais pris de la cocaïne, j'ai pris toute ses réserves et je suis parti...expliqua le blond, je me suis alors retrouvé à la rue, drogué et seule dans New York en pleine nuit, Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui le fixait l'air ahuri. Harris écrivit sur sa feuille de notes -sûrement ce que Drago lui avait raconté-. Jusque là Drago ne se sentait pas trop mal. Dire ce qui lui était arrivé, à haute voix était dure...mais il s'y habituait.

-Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que vous avez déjà été victime de ce genre de choses auparavant ? Drago se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux.

-Heu...en prison ça m'est arrivé...quelques fois...On m'a souvent changé de cellule...

-La sécurité n'était pas là ?

Harris et Drago se tournèrent vers Potter qui se tenait raide comme un piquet dans l'encadrement de la porte l'air plutôt en colère. Drago fut surpris. Pourquoi Potter était-il en colère ? Il devrait avoir pitié, limite être ennuyer mais en _colère._

_-_La _sécurité _? Ils s'en foutaient, bien sûr. Pour eux si les meurtriers son derrière les barreaux; abus, maltraitance et etc. sont tout ce qu'ils méritent...répondit Drago, sans cacher son amertume.

-Vous vous êtes bel et bien fait poignarder, en prison ? Par...Ben Kennan ? Drago hocha la tête, « - Pourquoi ? »

-À peine un mois passé en prison... J'avais changer trois fois de cellule, et la troisième fois se fut avec Ben. Il me faisait de l'œil, mais je l'ignorais. Un jour il a eu la bonne idée de me coincer contre un mur, la nuit, et de m'ordonner de lui faire une fellation. J'ai refusé mais il persistait. Je lui donné un coup de pied dans les parties, et il m'a poignardé à la hanche.

L'inspecteur écrivit quelque chose.

-Vous savez, ne le prenez pas mal, mais il y a énormément de personnes qui semble vouloir coucher avec vous...

Drago eu un petit rire.

-En effet, mais certains idiots résistent. Il tourna un bref regard vers Potter pour le voir rouge de colère.

Harris ne sembla pas remarquer le sous-entendu et continua;

-D'après les rumeurs que nous avons recueillit. Durant une certaine période de votre vie vous vous seriez servis de vos...atouts physiques pour vous faire de l'argent...

''_Panique, Panique, PANIQUE_'' Drago blêmit, et sentit son corps se remettre à trembler. Ça y est. Il n'oserait plus jamais regarder Potter en face...Il ferma les yeux et cala sa tête entre ses mains. Il souffla un bon coup puis murmura.

-Qui...qui vous a dit ça ?

-Un des amis de monsieur Crowley, Davis Levinson, nous a informé qu'il a pu user de vos...services...

Drago inspira lentement, puis expira de la même façon...dieu que tout ça allait être dur...

-Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ? demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante. D'un coup de baguette l'inspecteur exauça ses souhaits, et Drago passa une main lasse sur son visage. «-Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails si c'est se que vous attendez, si vous voulez des noms, je peux vous en donner quelques uns, je ne me souviens pas tous. Ça a commencé la nuit que je suis parti. N'ayant nul part où aller, j'ai erré dans la rue quelques heures, puis j-j'ai rencontré Davis...on c'était jamais parlé auparavant, mais je savais qu'il connaissait Tyler. Puis on c'est mis à ''discuter'', je crois qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais raide défoncé, il avait ce sourire malveill... hum, bref il m'a proposé de venir faire un tour chez lui et j'ai accepté, mais seulement parce que je me les gelait dehors. Ensuite je vous laisse deviner la suite; on a couché ensemble et le lendemain je me suis réveiller dans son lit et sur la table de nuit il y avait 300 dollars en liquide avec une petite note marqué ''putain tu les valais'', alors j'ai continué. D'abord j'ai payer un petit appartement à New York, puis j'ai dû me trouver de l'argent pour la nourriture, la drogue, des fringues, alors je suis sorti dans les boîtes, je repérais les plus beau mec et les faisais payer. » termina la voix de Drago dans un murmure terriblement sombre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous avez arrêté?

-La réponse n'a rien à voir avec le malade que vous cherchez, et je n'ai vraiment, **vraiment** plus envie de parler de ça. Puis se fut tout le corps de Drago qui se mit à trembler, s'en était presque effrayant, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, la bile lui montait à la gorge, le blond avait seulement envie de se rouler en boule et de mourir à petit feu. Le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge était si grand qu'il allait l'étouffer. Potter allait le prendre pour une vraie pute maintenant. Il n'était vraiment qu'une sous-merde. Puis sans attendre la réponse il s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

**XXX**

_Toc Toc Toc_

Drago était roulé en boule sur son lit et pleurait silencieusement. Il avait tant voulu laisser son passé derrière lui, mais non seulement ce dernier le rattrapait petit à petit. Mais en plus Potter était au courant de son passé de...prostitué...en pensant à ses mots les larmes de Drago redoublèrent. Potter ne voudrait plus jamais l'embrasser, ou même le toucher. Il était dégouté du jeune blond qui s'écœurait lui même. Drago n'avait plus qu'une seule envie et s'était de quitter cette maison, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de chez Potter.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Malefoy ouvres moi, s'il-te-plait je dois te parler.

Drago ne répondit toujours rien et enfouis un peu plus son visage pâle dans sa couette. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que Potter le laisse tranquille, mais Potter, étant Potter, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre signe que la porte était déverrouillée, Drago serra les poings et les yeux et anticipa la suite. L'ancien Serpentard se trouvait pathétique à pleurer ainsi, alors que devait penser Potter ? Il sentit son lit se creuser à coté de lui signe que Potter venait de s'y assoir.

-Hey, lui dit-t-il d'une voix douce, Malefoy, ça va ?

_''Ouais, tout va pour le mieux...'' _

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il frissonna. Pourquoi Potter le touchait-t-il encore ? Sale. Il était sale.

-Je sais que ça été difficile de parler de...de...ça...

Drago se redressa brusquement sur les coudes, épuisé et en colère, il voulait juste que Potter le laisse tranquille.

-De _ça _? De _ça _quoi, Potter, du fait que je suis un putain de moins que rien, s'écria-t-il, «- Que j'ai joué au toxico, au pauvre, à la femme violé et battue et surtout _surtout une vrai loque de prostitué ! Ouais ! Incroyable hein ? Le grand Drago Malefoy se faisait payer pour se laisser baiser ! Je suis certain que t'as hâte de le dire à tout t'es petits copains, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir. « -J'ai passé tant de temps à me créer une nouvelle vie et toi et ta bande d'Aurors réussissez à faire ressurgir tout ce qu'il y a eu de pire dans ma vie ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Je ne voulais pas entendre de ''parler te fera du bien'' et bien maintenant tu vois le résultat ?»

Harry resta bouche bée, semblant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors Drago poursuivit;

-Vas-t-en Potter, je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Que je suis dégoutant, hein ? C'est surprenant que je n'ai pas encore choppé une maladie après tout, j'ai passé mon temps à m'envoyer n'importe qui, pour des simples bouts de papier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches ? pourquoi même est-ce que tu me regardes ? Il essuya d'une main fébrile ses larmes et essaya de se dégager de la main de Potter qui le tenait fermement par l'épaule.

-Tu ne me dégoute...

-Oh, s'il-te-plait Potter ne dit pas des choses en lesquelles tu ne crois même pas. Tu...,Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres douces de Potter se refermèrent sur les siennes. Le photographe écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis les ferma lentement se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur qui envahissait son corps refroidit. La bouche d'Harry n'amorça aucun mouvement pour approfondir le baiser, par-contre il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une caresse aérienne. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' que Potter retira ses lèvres et fixa sa Némésis droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne me dégoutes pas, Malefoy, je te le jure.

Drago plongea ses yeux dans les iris émeraudes de Harry et oublia de respirer.

-Tu n'as pas changé pour moi, d'accord ? Tu es toujours le Malefoy intelligent, arrogant et fier que j'ai connu, bien que tu ais mûri. Et même que là tu pourrais être, juste Drago... l'ancien Drago Malefoy d'après la guerre, je ne le connais pas et je ne veux rien savoir. Drago le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Potter semblait si sincère, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce dernier aurait pu lui dire de telles choses, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre...Il saisit brusquement Harry par le T-shirt et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes avec...désespoir. Harry poussa un grognement de surprise puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de Drago. Le baiser était fiévreux, langoureux et passionné, leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'exploraient, se savouraient.. Drago, mené par son désir prit les choses en main et s'installa sur les cuisses du Gryffondor sans pour autant quitter sa bouche. Harry lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure puis la lécha par la suite provoquant un gémissement appréciateur de la part du blond. Ce dernier passa lentement ses bras autour du cou de son tortionnaire et reprit presque tendrement ses lèvres. Les doigts d'Harry descendirent lentement de la taille de son...amant? Pour glisser le long de son torse et s'arrêter sur son ventre, il le caressa lentement provoquant une forte chaleur dans le bassin de l'ex prisonnier. Drago ronronna de plaisir et enfoui une de ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure de son protecteur. Lentement mais sûrement, il commença à faire de langoureux mouvements de va et vient avec ses hanches, pour frotter son début d'érection contre Harry. Ce dernier n'étouffa pas le gémissement bruyant qu'il sentit venir, il décolla sa bouche de Drago et la fit glisser jusque dans le cou de son blond, le léchant habilement, habilité qui lui servit pour l'attraper rapidement par la taille et le retourner sur le dos, en se calant bien confortablement entre ses cuisses et pressant la bosse de son pantalon contre celle de Drago.

Drago, totalement dans les vapes, encercla la taille de Harry avec ses jambes et bougea lascivement contre lui n'étouffant plus aucun de ses gémissements. Harry s'arrêta et retira rapidement le pantalon et le boxer de Drago ainsi que le sien puis il recommença ses mouvements du bassin contre le photographe, tout en poussant un râle au contact de leurs deux verges nues, pulsant l'une contre l'autre. Drago perdit tout contrôle, il renversa la tête en arrière, terrassé par le plaisir, offrant sa gorge. L'auror saisit brusquement les jambes de Drago et les écarta brutalement pour mieux frotter sa verge contre Drago. C'était si bon, que Drago cru qu'il allait venir sur le champ.

-Oh...oh mon dieu, Potter, murmura le blond.

Les coups de butoirs accélérèrent alors que Harry colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Drago et y souffla;

-Tu..ne..me..dégoutes pas. Tandis que son bassin s'embrasait, Drago sentit la surprise affluer en même tant que le plaisir, il releva difficilement la tête et embrassa Harry à en perdre haleine, leur dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se cherchèrent désespérément. Les geignements raisonnèrent de plus en plus dans toute la pièce, à la quête d'un peu d'air Drago cessa d'embrasser Harry. Et le plaisir montait à chaque coup de rein, Drago était au bord de l'extase et il se cambra violemment terrassé par un orgasme fulgurant suivit de près par Harry. Ce dernier se laissa lourdement retombé sur le blond. Drago se sentait horriblement collant et poisseux, mais dieu que cela en valait la peine il passa une main dans le dos de Potter alors que l'autre se faufila dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas envie que ce moment sois gâché, il déposa un petit baiser dans le creux de la clavicule de Potter.

-Malefoy...

-La ferme, ne dis rien, lui intima-t-il rapidement.

-Mais...

-Arrête, j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire qu'on aurait pas dû faire ça. Il l'embrassa pour lui imposer le silence, «-J'ai encore envie de toi, Potter...» Il l'embrassa un peu plus doucement, puis caressa lentement ses cheveux mais, vif comme l'éclair, Harry se redressa et bondit du lit, réajustant son pantalon et fermant sa braguette tout en marmonnant un sortilège de nettoyage pour eux deux. Il se retourna pour s'en aller. Drago le fixa, submergé par la colère, il se leva brusquement et remit son boxer et son pantalon.

La main d'Harry s'abattit sur la poignée mais la voix aussi glaciale que l'Alaska de Drago l'arrêta net;

-Potter, s'exclama-t-il, je te jure que si tu quittes cette chambre maintenant, je t'arrache tout les boyaux du corps et te les fais avaler un par un avec des œufs_ de doxys, et putain je suis sérieux. _

Drago l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna brusquement et le plaqua contre la porte, collant son corps contre le sien et reprit;

-Tu as envie de moi, j'ai envie de toi, et si tu ne veux rien faire ça n'a rien avoir avec ton boulot ! C'est pas parce que je suis blond que je suis idiot ! Il y a autre chose que tu me caches ! Je te demande pas de m'épouser, et de me faire des marmots, même si c'est impossible, seulement de passer du bon temps et rien d'autre. Alors soit on a cette foutu conversation que tu ne veux pas avoir, soit on baise comme des fous, mais je t'avertis Potter, si tu traverses, le foutu pas de cette porte tu. Vas. Le. Regretter.

Potter n'y tint plus puis taquina légèrement les lèvres de Drago avec les siennes.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, d'agir de cette façon. Il m'arrive d'être con, des fois...Il lui vola un baiser, et Drago eut un rire moqueur.

-Des fois, seulement ?

-La ferme. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et Drago trouva rapidement le chemin qui menait à la ceinture de Harry.

Les deux amants avaient alors laissé la question primordiale qui flottait au dessus de leurs têtes. où tout ça allait il les mener ?

* * *

**Bon et bien j'espère que se chapitre vous à plus, j'espère en tiré beaucoup de reviews, j'espère aussi que vous ne trouver pas que cela va trop vite ^^**

**À bientôt. **

**Bou Darklight :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** **: **Bou Darklight, qui d'autre ? **:)**

**Titre** **:** Trois Petits Mots, Sept Lettres

**Résumé** : Drago se fait harceler par un malade qui lui envoie des messages douteux. Il demande de l'aide au Premier Ministre et qui est-ce qui qu'on lui propose comme protection rapprochée? Harry Potter, l'élite des Aurors, et il a bien changé!

**Disclamer**: Tout appartien à J.K Rowling... Bouhouu.

**Couple **: **Harry/Ginny**.

...

Non mais, pour qui vous me prenez ?Quel couple, vomitif, c'est un vrai wanna Be James/Lily. Berk. Un **DM/HP,** bien sur :)

**Classé :** **M **avec un langage assez cru.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un SLASH, un YAOI, c'est à dire que ce la comporte des relations **homosexuel** entre homme, alors si ça vous plait pas, vous savez quoi faire :)

Merci à **Cleo Mcphee** qui m'est d'une aide vraiment formidable comme toujours, pour corriger toutes ses affreuses fautes et me donner son opinion :)

* * *

**On reste discrète, de peur de se faire tuer, ce matin je me suis réveillé en me disant; Is today the day I die( Ouais je pense en anglais) parce que je SAVAIS que jallais poster ce chapitre aujourdh'ui, mais je s'avais aussi que vous planifiez tous de me tuer pour autant de retard, alors, apportez vos torche et vos trident, je suis prête ( Oui l'auteur est dans son propre délire.)**

**JE SAIIIIIIIIIIS, je sais j'ai pris mon temps, encore, mais avec l'école qui a recommencer et tout, j'ai TOTALEMENT galéré, je suis désoler, désolé, désolé, dans 5 ou 6 chapitre, la fic devrais tiré à sa fin alors je devrais l'avoir terminé dans 5 ans ! Non je blague. J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plairas à tous, je sais, à chaque chapitre, je rame toujours, mais c'est parce que j'yvais à tâton, sans avoir une idée fixe de ce que je fais, sauf que j'ai eu tout le temps de pensé au prochain chapitre, et tout est dans ma tête alors, je ne garantis rien et ça devrais aller plus vite :)**

**Bonne lecture jeune gens :) (Et désolé si le chapitre est un peut cours )**

**AH OUI ET VOUS AVEZ REÇUS UNE DEUXIÈME UPDATE PARCE QUE JE SUIS CONNE ET QUE J'AVAIS POSTÉ LA VERSION BOURRÉ DE FAUTE AU DÉBUT ; BRAVOOO BOUUUU **

**

* * *

**

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine maintenant que Drago et Harry avaient commencé ce...petit jeux. Les deux amants n'avaient pas reparler de l'interrogatoire du photographe, sujet étant trop délicat et puis, c'était trop tôt pour en parler. De toute façon, cette relation n'était que physique n'est-ce pas ? Ils apprenaient à se découvrir physiquement, lentement mais sûrement, et c'était justement ce qui tombait sur les nerfs de Drago; lentement. Harry était brutal et doux en même temps, ils n'avaient même pas encore couché ensemble ! Et même qu'hier il lui avait presque demandé la permission de l'embrasser et Drago n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Potter était bien mignon là, mais Drago en voulait plus, il voulait la petite brute, un Potter qui le plaque sans ménagement contre le mur, qui lui arrache avec acharnement ses vêtements de marques et qui les jettes au loin pour que Pirate puisse s'y faire les griffes. Leur relation c'était assez améliorée depuis leur...accord. Ils se prenaient bien moins la tête, mais quand ils le faisaient, s'était violent et ça se terminait toujours qu'ils en venaient aux mains...mais dans un bon sens. Harry avais affirmé à Drago que l'inspecteur Harris ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé des présumés suspects et Drago commençait à s'impatienter sur le sujet, ce qui le rendait un peut plus irritable que d'habitude. Mais il ne dit rien, de toute façon il était certain que Potter l'avait remarqué, vue la façon trop tendre, mais si bonne, dont il l'avait embrassé après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle.

Potter lui avait fait perdre la tête, comme toujours. Jamais une relation physique n'avait été aussi forte, autant remplie de sensation agréable, mais parfois, Drago se demandait si se n'était pas _trop _de sensation, et avait peur de où ça allait les mener. Il avait peur de s'attacher, ce qui normalement était loin d'être son genre...mais Potter...Potter et sa façon de réclamer les gémissements, Potter et son habitude irréversible de vouloir un câlin après ''l'amour.''..En effet, Potter avait plein de petites manies que Drago remarqua jour après jour, et il adorait cela. Désormais, il lui arrivait même d'avoir des conversations civilisées avec Potter, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, évitant comme la peste les sujets douloureux, mais en somme ça allait. Même si parfois Potter ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter et qu'il devait le ramener à la réalité. Finalement, peut-être que cette relation était plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air.

**XXX**

Bref, au bout du 6e jour, vendredi, depuis leur nouvelle ''relation'', l'interrogatoire de Drago revint dans la conversation alors que Drago et Harry étaient entrain de dîner tranquillement sur le canapé devant la télé. Déjà, le photographe avait soupçonné Potter de vouloir lui demander quelque chose, dès que le Survivant lui avait proposé qu'ils se fasse livrer du chinois tout en mangeant devant la télé, tranquille, prétextant qu'il était trop ''exténué', pour faire à manger, parce que malgré cela, Harry avait su démontrer beaucoup d'enthousiasme en acculant Drago contre le mur pour lui montré les merveilles qu'il savait faire avec sa si délicieuse bouche, et bien sûr, Drago avait si rapidement flancher car, rien que de sentir le souffle chaud de Harry sur sa hampe tendue, l'avait rendu fou. Satané Potter et sa façon de sucer sa queue comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des gourmandises, il y avait de quoi devenir barges, non?

Plus la soirée avançait, plus, Drago devint méfiant de l'attitude de Harry. Et se fut lorsque que l'Auror demanda à Drago s'il voulait aller en ville, que ce dernier ne pus se retenir plus longtemps.

-Bon, ça suffit la comédie, Potter, tu veux quoi ? Demanda brusquement Drago en posant ses baguettes sur la table.

Potter lui lança un regard innocent qui ne dupa pas Drago pour deux noises.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu dois sûrement t'imaginer...

-Oh s'il te plaît, ça pue la conspiration tout ça, cingla Drago.

-Tout quoi ? S'indigna Potter,

-Le chinois, la télé, la _fellation _? Énuméra le blond avec ses doigts. «- Sois t'as un truc à me demander, ou une mauvaise nouvelle à me dire.»

Harry grogna de mécontentement et marmonna un ''je t'emmerde'' à l'intention de son voisin, il prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers Drago, avec un air un peu plus sérieux.

-Tu fais sérieusement chier...,en fait c'est les deux, une mauvaise nouvelle et une requête...

Drago eu un soupir de résignation et lui fit signe de continuer.

-« J'ai eu les résultats des analyses de l'inspecteur Harris, il a étudié, le dossier de chacun des types dont tu lui à parler, il a étudier la chose en approfondit...Enfin je crois que certaines de ses déductions sont à revoir... Enfin, peut-être que je devrais lui demander de...

-Accouche qu'on baptise, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Il a fait une liste, des **13** suspects les plus susceptible d'avoir écrit ces lettres.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où Potter voulait en venir.

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Et bien techniquement non...mais le problème c'est qu'il y a des suspects qui risquent de ne pas te plaire...Car...heu...

-Oui ?

-Et bien toi, moi et Harris on va devoir partir en heu...reconnaissance, murmura Harry.

-Explique-toi...

-Harris insiste pour qu'après demain, on rencontre les suspects...

Le sang de Drago se glaça.

-Ce type qui t'a initier à la drogue,Tyler Crowley, et celui de la prison, il s'appelait Barry Tiger, parce que heu...ils sont tout les deux sortis de prison il y a deux mois, alors ils sont suspects. Ce Davis Levinson, ton premier heu...client on va dire...ainsi que quelques autres personnes qui ont bénéficié de tes heu...services. Ensuite on va devoir aller à l'institut Équinoxe de Brooklyn, où tu as fait ta désintox parce qu'il y en a trois qui y sont encore et qui te ''connaissaient'' mais leurs noms ne me reviennent plus.

Ça y est, ses mains se remirent à trembler, Drago baissa la tête et inspira lentement. Rencontrer tout ces gens ? Rencontrer tout ces gens qui lui rappelaient le pire de lui ? En parler ça allait, mais les voir...Drago eut un frisson de dégoût. Il sentit une main douce ce poser sur son bras, bien que ce geste était quelque peu déplacé quant au genre de relation qu'ils entreprenaient, Drago ne pensa même pas à s'en dégager, même qu'au contraire cette main l'apaisa un peu,

-Je suis désolé, mais Harris insiste pour que tu viennes, je lui ai dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Que tu n'étais pas prêt à ça..mais il n'a rien voulu savoir...

Drago hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça...Le photographe sentit le corps de Potter se rapprocher du sien, sa main allant et venant toujours sur son bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes puis brusquement Drago se leva.

-Je...j'ai des trucs à faire...

Il se leva mais sentit que Potter lui tenait toujours le poignet. Drago se retourna pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Harry qui le fixa.

-Potter, j'en ai pas trop envie, ce soir...

Harry se leva à son tour et attrapa lentement Drago par les hanches, et le regarda avec une lueur de douceur qui troubla Drago.

-Hey, c'est pas grave.

Puis sans crié garde, l'Auror déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé au par avant. Avec douceur, comme s'il essayait de le réconforter, le blond frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa Némésis se poser sur sa joue. Quand Potter mis fin au baiser, Drago ne se sentit pas frustré sexuellement, impatient d'en avoir plus,comme d'habitude, il se sentit bien, moins paniqué, mais juste après qu'il se soit promit qu'à chaque fois que le stress allait monté, il allait embrasser Potter, Drago se rendit compte que ce geste était trop tendre pour la relation bestiale qu'ils étaient sensé avoir.

-...'Vais ranger ce qui reste tu peux monter.

Drago sursauta, sortant de sa torpeur et remarqua que Potter avait toujours cet air inquiet qui le flattait et l'agaçait en même temps.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit, tu peux monter te reposer, Drago, je vais rester ici et ranger ce qui reste.

Est-ce qu'il venait juste de l'appeler par son prénom, Drago frissonna une fois de plus, son prénom sortant de la bouche de Harry Potter sonnait comme le plus beau des noms, presque...exotique. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer ça, il ne pouvait pas se permettre, de laisser Potter avoir une telle influence sur sa personne.

-Pas de problème, _Potter,_ répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le nom de famille, mais dès qu'il le fit il regretta de voir le regard de Potter se durcir quelque peu.

_''C'est mieux comme ça.'' _tenta-t-il ne se convaincre.

Mais dès qu'il avait croisé le regard un peut moins aimable de Potter il avait tout simplement envie de le remercier d'être si gentil avec lui. Mais bien sûr Drago ravala sa gratitude et monta tout simplement les escaliers, pendant qu'Harry rangeait le reste.

xxx

Ce fut en plein milieu de la nuit que Drago émergea d'un sommeil qu'il avait mit tant de temps à trouver. Il devait être aux environs de deux heures quand des voix et des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Normalement des simples pas ne réveillent pas un Malefoy qui dort mais il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes. Drago commença à paniquer quelque peu, si ce n'était pas Potter il ne voyait aucunement qui cela pouvait bien être ! Les pas se firent plus pressés et on pouvait distinctement les entendre monter les marches à grand pas. Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer et de rationaliser: Ça ne pouvait pas être des cambrioleurs, ils étaient bien trop bruyants pour ça ! À moins qu'ils soient totalement stupide! La première idée fut de courir rejoindre Potter dans sa chambre pour du renfort mais courir de sembla pas être la chose à faire, à la place il sortit lentement de son lit et se prit lamentablement les pieds dans sa moquette, s'étendant de tout son long au sol. Pestant contre le monde entier, à voix basse, il tenta de se relever mais, au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Potter vêtu uniquement d'une robe de chambre lâchement nouée sur son ventre laissant voir visiblement qu'il était nu en dessus, et à cette simple pensée le coeur de Drago s'affola. Mais l'heure n'était pas au fantasme ils avaient des choses plus intéressantes à régler. Il regarda son amant agiter sa baguette dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un danger, ce fut lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le photographe coucher sur la moquette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais coucher là, Malefoy?

Drago soupira brusquement avant de répondre.

-J'ai décidé de m'étendre sur le sol parce que j'adore la sensation du poil de la moquette contre mon torse ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Je suis tomber, grogna-t-il.

-Et bien t'as qu'à te lever, fit platement l'ex Gryffondor, l'air toujours perplexe. Drago s'exécuta, rougissant furieusement, il détailla une fois de plus, le corps de Potter que ses yeux pouvaient entre-percevoir. Puis se concentra sur les intrus.

-Potter, il y a du monde dans la maison, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! expliqua Drago manquant de patience, pour faire changement.

-Ce sont des aurors, je les ai convoqué.

Le visage de Drago pris une expression choqué.

-A deux heures du matin ? Quel genre de tyran es-tu ? Harry éclata de rire, et Drago ignora se petit tiraillement qu'il eu au niveau du ventre.

-J'ai entendu du bruit il ya quelque minute avant que tu t'étales, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait plus d'aurors pour surveiller la maison alors j'ai appeler le patron pour qu'il m'envoie une unité. «-D'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être venir dans ma chambre...» commença Harry au bout de quelque minutes de silence.

Drago haussa un sourcils perplexe ce demandant si Potter divaguait.

-Il est deux heures du matin et tu pense déjà à ça ? T'es vraiment un obsédé.

Le Survivant eu l'air quelque peu contrarié et dit un peut plus sèchement;

-Pas pour ça sombre crétin, pour dormir, car ils vont fouiller toute la maison incluant ta chambre, alors je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais dormir avec...heu, dans ma chambre.

Si Drago n'avait pas été aussi fatigué cette proposition lui aurait donné certaines idées, mais il passa outre sa salacité et demanda directement;

-Pourquoi ils ne fouillent pas ta chambre à toi ?

-Parce que je l'ai déjà fait moi-même, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Allez, vient je meurs de fatigue.

Ce fut donc en silence qu'ils allèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Ce fut assez bizarre pour Drago de se dire qu'ils allaient être dans ce grand lit, pour seulement...dormir. Le grand lit aux couvertures de santin noir et la couette assortie suintait la sensualité pour Drago.

''_Un lit idéal pour faire l'amour_.''

Les joues du blond se colorèrent d'un jolie pourpre à cette stupide pensée. _Faire l'amour. _C'était con d'avoir pensé une tel idiotie, un Malefoy ne faisait pas l'amour, encore moins avec Harry Potter.

-Je vais aller parler aux aurors ça ne sera pas long installe-toi, lui dit Harry, mais Drago ne l'entendit qu'à moitié.

Non, les Malefoy ne faisaient pas l'amour, Drago ne l'avait jamais fait de cette manière avec personne, jamais il n'y avait eu une telle déconnexion de la réalité jamais il n'y avait eu une quelconque tendresse...Mais avec Potter, tout était différent, tout était fait de passion. Du baiser le plus langoureux à la caresse la plus simple, L'auror aimait la passion, et il l'avait fait découvrir , lentement mais sûrement, à Drago. Lui qui pensait tout connaître du sexe. Drago se glissa sous les draps, le lit d'Harry était tellement plus confortable que le sien.

Harry...

L'ancien Serpentard avait l'impression que, lorsqu'il coucherait enfin avec Potter cela ne serait pas de la baise, ça y ressemblerait mais il y aurait la dose de passion et de douceur, qui allait lui faire hurler son prénom. Son instinct lui disait que Potter ne baisait pas , il faisait l'amour. Et Drago avait peur de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre parce que de se côté là il était totalement vierge.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma, Drago n'osa pas lever les yeux, suite à ses pensées précédentes.

-Je leur ai dit de faire moins de bruit, on va pouvoir dormir tranquille, expliqua Potter. Le photographe osa poser ses yeux sur le Survivant et vit son corps magnifique dépourvue de peignoir, la ligne de ses abdos si bien dessinée, il était tellement musclé comparé au temps de Poudlard, sa chute de rein à damner un saint, sa fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril, terminant son chemin quelque peu avant sa verge imposante. Le blond n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, il regarda Potter déplier les couvertures et se glisser dans le lit, il éteignit la lumière sur la table de chevet et ne dit plus un mot à part un faible '''Nuit''.

Drago était sidéré, ils allaient _vraiment _dormir ? Potter était nu dans un lit, avec lui, et ils allaient _dormir_? Il n'allait pas profité de cette opportunité?

-Je...on va vraiment dormir ? L'aristocrate se mordit la langue aussitôt que les mots fussent sortis, ils les avaient prononcé avec beaucoup trop de vulnérabilité alors qu'il aurait pu dire un truc dans le genre ''tu n'as pas d'autre idée en tête que dormir Potty ?''

La lumière se ralluma et Drago rougit encore, il ne voulait pas que Potter le regarde.

-Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il est trois presque trois heures du matin maintenant et on a une grosse journée demain, répondit-il tout simplement.

-Oui mais...je...

'_'Ressaisi-toi Drago _!''

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi...tu...tu m'as à ta porté, Potter et...et tu ne fais rien ? Balbutia le jeune homme.

Harry poussa un lourd soupir et se redressa sur les coudes pour planter son regard dans les yeux de Drago.

-Écoutes, je suis vraiment fatigué et ce que je vais te dire, je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois et ensuite on va dormir.

Drago se redressa aussi et fixa Harry avec gêne et curiosité.

-Durant la plus grande partie de ta vie on c'est servi de toi, à New York, tu croyais peut-être que c'était toi qui te servais d'eux, pour obtenir de l'argent, mais c'était tout le contraire -non Drago regarde-moi-. Et ils le faisaient que tu le veuille, ou pas...Mais...écoute je ne suis pas comme ça, moi, je respecte qui tu es, je te respecte en tant que personne, mais aussi en tant qu'amant. Je ne me jetterai pas sur toi quand bon me semblera même si, ça m'arrive souvent d'en avoir envie. Tu es crevé et tu ae besoin de repos, et je préfère prendre cela en considération en premier, plutôt que mes propres besoins physiques aussi puissants soient-il. O.K ?

Drago resta sans voix sous les paroles de son ancienne Némésis. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de telles choses, et Potter semblait si sincère...Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de coucher avec lui alors? Même s'il le désirait? L'ex préfet en chef se fit violence de ne pas pleurer. Il avait envie de dire merci, de remercier Harry de sa gentillesse mais ses lèvres se contentèrent de trembler et il renifla le plus discrètement possible. Des lèvres douces et pleines ce posèrent sur son front et il laissa échapper un frisson.

-Allez dormons maintenant. La lumière s'éteignit et Drago se recoucha sur le dos. ..-Bonne nuit

Et ce fut tourmenté, perdu et quelque peu soulagé, que Drago s'endormit.

**XXX**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il ne fut pas de mauvaise humeur et grognons, comme tous les matins, non il se sentait biens, au chaud, en sécurité. Il remarqua tout de même que sa tête ne reposait pas sur un oreiller mais sur la poitrine de Potter tandis qu'une de ses mains faisait des cercles sur son ventre. Un des bras de Potter passait en dessous de son corps alors que sa grande main s'échouait sur sa hanche. L'auror semblait paisiblement endormit si Drago se fiait à sa respiration régulière qu'il pouvait sentir dans ses cheveux. Drago se redressa quelque peu et fixa le visage si paisiblement endormie de Harry Potter. Le blond aurait préféré dire un truc du genre, il est si ''sexy'' ou bien un wow, quel ''bombe'', mais il n'y arrivait pas, les seuls mots qui lui vinrent en tête furent, magnifique, beau, époustouflant, attendrissant...

Et auparavant ces mots n'auraient jamais fait parti du vocabulaire de Drago, surtout pour désigner Potter, mais depuis ce qu'il lui avait dit...il s'en foutait, Potter était...

-Magnifique..., murmura Drago en caressant le ventre de l'auror.

-Hmmm, merci.

L'ancien Serpentard rougit de gêne.

-Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?

Harry eu un sourire paresseux et caressa les reins du photographe, le cœur de Drago rata un battement.

-Non, je suis réveillé depuis quelques secondes, juste assez pour t'entendre dire que, je suis magnifique, Potter lui offrit un sourire délicieux.

Drago baissa la tête et maudit le Survivant d'être aussi sournois.

-Je..pour hier..enfin il y a quelques heures...je voulais te dire heu...enfin...

-Ne dis rien, c'est O.K, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Drago ne pu retenir un soupir agacé.

-Oui mais je me dois tout de même de te dire...M-Merci...Tu..tu m'as fait réaliser bien des choses...Il tenta de lui faire un petit sourire, mais il fut certain que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Un ange passa et la main de Harry faisait toujours des aller-venu sur ses hanches, réveillant une certaine partie de son anatomie et lorsqu'il entendit le brun rire, il rougit furieusement, pour faire changement.

-Tu es moins fatigué qu'hier...j'adore...

Il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en mains.

Avec une agilité déconcertante Drago se redressa et enjamba les hanches de Harry prit son visage et l'embrassa avec _passion, _la passion à lequelle il n'était pas habitué.

Et il adora ça. Lorsque que sa langue entra en contacte avec celle de Potter...il se déconnecta de la réalité, leurs langues débutèrent une danse sensuelle, que Drago menait avec ardeur. Les grandes mains de Potter se posèrent sur ses fesses et l'intimèrent à bouger les hanches.

Oh oui il allait lui montrer quel genre de passion il avait. (1)

**XXX**

Drago remonta le long du corps de Harry et se positionna confortablement entre ses jambes, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, de façon légèrement provocatrice. Le regard extatique de Potter sur son visage le fit sourire, et le sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit l'appendice imposant de d'Harry se réveiller une fois encore. Le blond rigola quelque peu et remarqua que l'ex Gryffondor fixait un truc précis sur son visage, il fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-Quoi, j'ai un truc au visage ?

Harry prit Drago par la nuque et lui fit un sourire tentateur.

-Si, mais sa vient de moi, désolé.

Il suffit de quelques secondes, avant que Drago percute et qu'une rougeur, mange ses joues. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste pour s'essuyer, qu'Harry lui lécha délicatement l'endroit souiller, pour l'embrasser tout de suite après. Le photographe ne retint pas son gémissement d'appréciation et se frotta lentement contre lui. Il sembleraient que, enfin ils allaient coucher ensemble ce matin, et cette perspective fit que Drago redoubla d'ardeur. Rien n'allait gâcher ce moment fatidique.

_VLAM ! _Fut le bruit d'une porte ouverte si brusquement qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le mur_ ( N.D.A; Mouais...pas trop exact comme bruit.)_

-Harry, viens vite ! Oh nom de DIEU.

Au même moment, Drago sursauta si fort qu'il termina au sol sur les fesses. Harry s'empara du drap et recouvrit ses hanches tandis que l'ancien préfet en chef se releva et enfila son bas de pyjamas en grognant un chapelet de jurons. Il se retourna vers le petit impertinent qui avait osé les déranger et vit un grand roux dégingandé avec un air de pure dégout plaqué sur le visage, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur le Ronald Weasley, la voix froide de son amant l'interrompit.

-Ron, tu aurais pu frapper.

-Et toi tu aurais pu éviter se genre de situation dégoutante, mais on a tous nos mauvaises habitudes, répliqua Weasley sur le même ton, ce qui fit sortir Drago de ses gonds. Ce dernier vit le regard de Harry s'assombrir.

-Ron, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu trouves ça dégoutant, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

-Ce n'est pas l'acte en sois qui me dégoute, enfin, oui, mais c'est surtout...lui, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve? Demanda le roux dans un signe de tête vers le blond.

-Ronald ça suffit ! Cria Harry.

-Tu sais que t'es un connard fini, Weasley? Pas étonnant que ça ne fonctionne pas avec une fille intelligente comme Granger, cracha Drago de son fameux ton dédaigneux.

L'ambiance dans la pièce frôla le sous-zéro, tous étaient certain que Ron allait se jeter sur Drago, mais il n'en fit rien à la place un demi sourire glaciale se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Auror Weasley qui s'avança en brandissant des menottes.

-Je suis peut-être con, Malefoy, mais toi...(Saisi Drago par les bras et les joignit dans son dos en lui passant les anneaux de fers), tu es en état d'arrestation, lâcha-t-il avec satisfaction.

Harry se leva, brusquement du lit, faisant fit de sa nudité, son visage était au delà du choc, mais le visage de Drago était si livide que la question était à se poser, s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Harry d'un ton étranglé.

-Oui, pour possession de drogue forte illégale, Moldue et magique ainsi que de seringue, expliqua Ron, tenant toujours Malefoy par le bras. Le blond garda les yeux dans le vide toujours livide, et se mit à trembler, le photographe senti les yeux de Potter se poser sur lui, avec incrédulité, colère et déception, le brûler..

À moins qu'il ne soit déjà en enfer.

_(N.D.A; Est-ce que vous savez, que j'ai faillit, à un petit chouilla, m'arrêtez la? Mais je culpabilise trop de toujours vous faire attendre et puis le chapitre n'est pas assez long -_-!) _

Le silence était lourd et désagréable Harry, qui avait pris la peine d'enfiler un caleçon, ne quittant tout de même pas Drago des yeux. Ce dernier avait développé un intérêt grandissant à fixer le vide. Il semblait calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui une bataille sans fin s'engageait sans fin. Il se sentait idiot, stupide, imbécile, comme le pire des connard, il avait l'impression aussi d'avoir trahie Harry, et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se sentirait aussi mal par rapport à Potter, mais voilà, maintenant Drago aurait voulu s'enfouir six pieds sous terre pour éviter les émeraudes accusatrices de son amant sur sa personne.

Une fois Harry habillé, convenablement, pantalon ramassé au sol et t-shirt blanc, sans oublier les gestes rageurs, il parla enfin;

-J'aimerai avoir des explications, son ton était plus glacial que jamais, Drago en était presque pétrifié. Presque. Le photographe essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Ron se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa place.

-Mais tu ne vois pas Harry ? Il c'est jouer de toi ! Tout le long cette vermine c'est foutu de ta gueule et à continuer à se shooter. Si ça trouve Ginny y était pour rien...

-C'est pas vrai, murmura Drago d'une faible voix.

-Ron, la ferme.

-Non mais c'est vrai, désolé Harry mais j'avais raison...

-Ron tu ferme ta GUEULE, hurla l'auror hors de lui, dans cette affaire je suis ton supérieur et tu ne devrais pas m'obliger à agir comme tel, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors tu la FERME et c'est un ORDRE.

Le regard blessé de Ronald ne sembla même pas adoucir Harry dont les yeux n'arrêtaient pas de fixer Drago. Potter se passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, et marcha de long en large dans la pièce.

-Je veux voir.

Ron eu un regard interrogateur.

-La drogue, les seringues. Je veux les voir.

-Bien, _patron. _Apportez la valise, les mecs, beugla Ronald.

**XXX**

La valise était là, la plus petite du lot, grande ouverte sur des plaquettes de pilules multicolores,des petits pots de poudres blanche brillante, des seringues tachées de sang, avec du liquide de toute sorte de couleurs dedans ainsi quel trois vielles feuilles froissées,en voyant ceci, Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira brusquement. Un long moment passant avant que l'Auror ne reprenne la parole, désormais il n'adressait même plus un regard à Drago qui s'en inquiétait encore plus.

-Bon, avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, j'aimerais qu'il s'explique tout de même. Alors vas-y Malefoy, donne moi une seule raison, de ne pas te dire de foutre le camp de chez moi, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Drago frissonna, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à lui de façon aussi dédaigneuse.

Il déglutit.

-Écoute...je..ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...tenta de commencer l'ex toxicomane. Mais Harry le coupa brusquement.

-Déjà, en commençant par cette phrase ça sent le mensonge.

-Mais laisse moi au moins le temps de...

-De quoi ? Hurla Harry en se tournant brusquement vers son ancien ennemie. «- Assez de temps pour que tu créé un autre mensonge ? Tu sais je te faisais presque confiance, mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

La phrase accusatrice fit mal à Drago, mais il encaissa sans dire un mot, jugeant qu'il avais mérité.

''_Vas-y, prends ton courage à deux main, Dray'' _

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je vais te dire la vérité mais...est-ce qu'on peut seulement être...seul. C'est...personnel, Drago rougit à ses paroles si doucement et timidement demander et contempla une fois de plus ses chaussures.

Le blond sentait toujours le regard de Potter qui semblait pensif vue son absence de réponses. Le photographe croisa les doigts intérieurement pour que le Gryffondor accepte.

-C'est d'accord. Les gars, sortez s'il vous plaît, murmura Harry.

Malefoy retint un soupire de soulagement, mais les employer de Potter, surtout Weasley semblaient terriblement mécontent de cette avis.

-Je ne crois...tenta de discuter l'un d'eux avec courage, un grand brun maigrelet.

Mais Potter explosa;

-MAINTENANT.

Drago eu un frisson de terreur, jamais il n'avait vu Potter dans une telle rage depuis qu'il le protégeait, même pas avec Ginny. L'ancien Serpentard se sentait sérieusement misérable et tout petit à côté de lui .Drago attendit que tout les aurors sortent de la chambre avec l'angoisse lui serrant l'estomac, et lorsque la porte se referma il se rapprocha prudemment du lit et si laissa tomber lourdement cachant son visage entre ses mains menottées. Pour faire changement, un silence pesant s'installa, on entendait plus que les reniflements de Drago et les cents pas de Harry qui soupirait quelque fois de frustration. Le photographe, qui n'osait plus relever la tête, attendit que son (ancien?) amant parle le premier. Au moment où les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de sa personne pour ne plus s'en éloigner, Drago enfonça ses ongles dans ses joues toujours cachées, y laissant ainsi quelques marques rouges .

-Allez, mens-moi, parla enfin le héros, quoi que sèchement. Drago releva lentement la tête mais se contenta de fixer un point invisible derrière Potter, qui reprit: «-Mens-moi en me racontant ta version montre que tu n'es en aucun cas le responsable de ce qui se trouve dans cette boite. Qu'est-ce que tu attend ? »

-Arrêtes, je ne te mentirai pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter, je sais, je n'aurais pas du te cacher la vérité mais...tu ne comprendrais pas...soupira Drago en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond.

-Comprendre quoi? Le fait que tu n'as jamais arrêter d'être un toxico?

-Non, répliqua Drago avec véhémence. « -Je n'en suis plus un, je le jure mais...» Il pris une grande respiration, essayant de contrôler c'est tremblement. Il ne remarqua pas que Harry sembla s'adoucir quelque peu en le voyant si tourmenté, mais le jeune homme n'avait tout de même pas perdu son ton dure et son corps raide comme un piquet.

-Mais quoi? Insista Harry, sèchement, en se rapprochant quelque peut. Drago baissa la tête, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses mots et ses pensées pour que les choses sortent plus clairement de sa bouche. Potter attendit patiemment même si au fond, l'ancien prisonnier était persuadé que sa Némésis d'autre fois brûlait de savoir.

-En sortant de l'institut. Je n'avais nulle-part où aller...Alors Blaise m'a hébergé, mais il fallait encore que j'aille récupérer mes trucs à mon appartement de Brooklyn. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt. Vraiment pas. J'avais envie que d'un seule chose, être six pieds sous-terre, ou avoir mes seringues avec moi, pour tout oublier. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas retourner à mon appartement, trop de mauvais souvenirs, et c'était remplit de poudre dans tout les recoins, j'allais craquer. Un soir, je me promenais dans Londres et j'ai rencontré, un de mes ex clients, il s'appelait Tim, il m'a salué, a pris de mes nouvelles, il était gentil, c'est le seul client avec qui j'avais eu une conversation, au début c'était sensé être autrement, mais il c'est rendu compte que j'étais trop shooté pour avoir les idées clairs alors il avait préféré me ramener chez moi. Enfin bref, bien qu'il eut été gentil, lorsque que je l'ai vue...tout m'est revenu, tous mes actes, toutes les merdes qui me sont arrivées..., Drago cessa de respirer et chassa rapidement une larme qui s'échouait sur ses joues désormais pâles. Le lit se creusa à ses côtés et une main s'abattit doucement sur son dos et elle fit des vas et viens de bas en haut, visiblement, Potter c'était calmé.

-Et...qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Le questionna-t-il doucement, essayent de contenir sa curiosité.

-Je...je suis retourné chez moi, j'en avais assez de me retenir, j'étais repartit à l'appartement avec l'intention de me piquer comme jamais, jusqu'à en...Drago renifla et se cacha la tête entre les main.

-Mourir? S'enquit prudemment Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais su. Peut-être. Je voulais juste oublier définitivement... Alors j'y suis retourner, fouiller un peu et je suis enfin tombé sur un sachet de poudre, puis deux, puis trois puis sur mes seringues, enfin, tout le stock, qui est dans cette boîte, mais quand j'ai posé tout cela sur la table, et que j'ai regardé, je me suis rappelé, de quelle loque j'ai été durant ces années, à quel point j'ai pu être dégoutant, est-ce que ça valait la peine de laisser tomber tout ce que j'ai enduré pour quelque ligne blanche sur une table? Non. Alors, j'ai laissé tout le stock sur la table, et été cherché une boîte, bien qu'il était clair que j'étais guérit je ne pouvait pas jeté tout ça. Alors je l'ai mis dans la boîte et jeté un sort de de perpétuité dessus pour que ça ne périme jamais. Alors j'ai tout gardé parce que, quand je vais très mal et que j'ai le goût de...de me droguer, j'ouvre cette boîte, et me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai traversé, et puis je me dis que s'en en vaut pas la peine que je dois essayer de faire semblant d'être fort, puis je referme la boite, sans avoir rien pris.

Drago enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, retenant à grand peine ses sanglots, tandis que la main de Potter allait toujours contre son dos, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse touche la sienne, procurant un sentiment de sécurité à Drago.

-Je vais t'avouer. Je trouve ça tordu, murmura Harry alors que Drago se tendit à ses mots. «-Tordu, mais compréhensible, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette méthode, que je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais, Drago ( le blond frissonna), tu vas devoir te débarrasser de cette boîte, tôt ou tard.

-Je sais...

-Mais quand tu seras prêt. À t'en débarrasser quand tu seras prêt à aller définitivement de l'avant. Écoute, demain, nous partons pour New York, et j'ai décidé que tu allais venir avec nous, tu vas affronter toutes ces personnes qui t'ont fait du mal, qui se sont servies de toi, et à la fin de notre séjour, une fois tous les suspects rencontrés, tu jetteras cette boîte, d'accord?

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Je ne suis pas un psychologue, l'interrompit Harry, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je vais aller voir les gars et essayé de leurs expliquer la situation, ils ne prendront pas cette boîte, tu peux rester tranquille. Potter se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir, laissant un Drago totalement confus. Il se coucha sur le dos et passa une main lasse sur son visage, effaçant toute trace de larme. Potter, venait d'agir de façon si...protectrice dans tout ça...peu-à-peu, il avait l'impression que leurs entente de ''sexe seulement'' allait éclater. Pourtant, Drago n'était plus trop certain d'être contre...juste...terrifié.

* * *

**Alors ? Honnêtement, est-ce que c'est moche ? Parce que j'était TOUT sauf certaine de ce chapitre, alors dîtes-moi vos impression, laissez-mois des longues review interminable comme je l'ai aimes plutôt qu'un '' Super ! vite! la suite'' bien qu'il son toujours apprécié ne vous m'éprenez pas, alors c'était;**

**Bou Darklight en direct de l'émission chapitre en retard. TV SPONSORISÉ PAR CULPTABILITÉ 101 :)**


	10. IMPORTANT

**LISEZ EN ENTIER S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, MERCI. ET SI VOUS NE LISEZ PAS AU COMPLET (CE QUI EST DOMMAGE ) LISEZ LE IMPORTANT DE LA FIN, CAR JE VEUX VRAIMENT QUE LE MONDE PARTAGE. !**

Non, ce n'est pas un _fantôme,_ c'est juste moi. Je sais que vous me _détesté_, et je **comprends**, honnêtement. Je vous ai laissé sur le cul pendant 2 ans de temps et je me sens mal. Mal parce que c'est ce que je fait trop souvent; commencer quelque chose et ne pas le terminer. Pourtant j'ai énormément d'ambition, vous savez, je veux toujours toucher à tout. But I'm just one of those guys, who start something great and then give up.** La raison pour lequel je n'ai pas posté?** Eh bien il y en à_ plusieurs_, et vue que je ne suis pas de ses personnes qui disent sur la défensive; _Je n'ai pas à me justifier, mêlé vous de vos **affaire.**_

**Je vais tout simplement vous expliquer, car j'aime partagé :)**

**J'ai** commencé le dernier chapitre et j'en suis à la quatrième page depuis deux ans. Je ne vous **ment** pas, je **stagne** totalement. C'est comme si le reste du chapitre était là, sur mon clavier mais les les mots, les phrases et tout le tralala **_m'échappe_**! Des fois j'ouvre la page du chapitre dix, je relis mon chapitre mais au bout du compte, bleh, je trouve que dalle. Même que des fois, au moins une fois par mois ou quelque chose dans le genre, je relis ma fic en entier sur pour me donner de l'inspiration mais, rien ne viens!

**Ensuite,** je n'ai** jamais** cesser de resté dans le monde des Drarry, j'ai continué à lire et à lire encore, je lis un Drarry à peut prêt à tout les** soir**, avant d'aller me coucher, (ou bien un Holmes/Watson mais c'est plus rare.) mais maintenant, depuis un ans je ne les lis qu'en anglais, parce que j'ai toujours préféré cette langue et je la maîtrise parfaitement, et c'est fou les 13milliard de perles que j'ai trouvé dans la catégorie en anglais. _**NON,**_ je ne dit pas que c'est meilleur que les fic en français ou blablabla, moi, c'est uniquement de la langue que je parle, pas du contexte ou de l'originalité. J'aime mieux lire ''Bloody fucking hell, said Harry'' que ''Putain de merde, dit Harry'' **c'est tout**! . Tout ça pour dire que, je me suis mis à écrire un One-Shot en anglais, pour essayer et j'ai adoré. Elle est pas fini,** BIEN SUR**, je n'ai que la première partie d'écrite, la fic s'apelle; **Harry Potter, you may Spread your Legs** . Et aussi j'ai trois Drabbles d'écrit et je conte les posté, honnêtement,** j'ai réellement hâte.**

**Mais** vous savez-quoi? J'ai commencé **TELLEMENT** de fics en français, des One-Shot et tout. Il y en à des drôles, des sérieuses, des bizarres et elles sont très importantes pour moi, certaines dates même de quand j'avais environ 15 ans! Et je crois, sans vouloir être prétentieuse, qu'elles pourraient être assez bien appréciées..alors j'ai décidé d'essayer de toutes les terminer aussi. _**Vraiment, je ne vous laisserai plus tombé, je suis déterminé.  
**_

_**Petit défoulage; **_

**Et,** juste comme ça,** je DÉTESTE,** quand les gens présument tout simplement ce que je pense ou bien ce qui m'arrive. Quand je lis une fic (ce qui arrive très rarement parce que je ne lis que les fics complète) qui n'est pas terminé, je ne vais pas écrire à l'auteur qu'il manque de respect envers c'est lecteur et blablablafuckingbla,

**Parce que de 1; **

Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe dans la vie de l'auteur. Je ne laisse pas de commentaire ''un peut'' agressif. Pourquoi? **Parce si lire une fic non-terminé me met en colère, je n'irai pas lire une fic qui n'as pas été re-posté depuis 2010. Make sense, no? .**

**Et de 2; **Au pire du pire, je laisse une** review** comme toute personne décente qui mentionne que c'est dommage que la fic s'arrête là, parce que je ne crois pas que des message un peut agressif ou carrément rageur donne le** goût** à l'auteur d'en écrire plus. En tout cas moi, c'est vraiment pas ça qui m'as décidé à continuer, bien au contraire. **Just Saying.**

Alors, resté patients ( I know; **COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE NOUS DEMANDEZ DE RESTER PATIENTS**?) car je vous _**PROMET**_ que je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer **Trois Petits Mots**, je bosse déjà sur la fin du chapitre dix. Si Dieux m'aime, **avant la fin du mois , le chapitre devrait être terminé.**:) Et vous aurez de nouvelles fic, autant en** anglais qu'en français**. J'espère réellement que vous resterez tous avec moi malgré mes deux ans de silence radio ( Vraiment, deux ans, can't believe it, **I'm an idiot**).

**DÉSOLÉ POUR LES FAUTES. Mais bon, je vais les faire corrigé bientôt... Et puis c'est pas une fic quand même, juste moi qui radote. **

Merci à tout ceux qui sont/vont rester.

**ET BRAVO À TOUT CEUX QUI ONT LU AU COMPLET.** Je parle vraiment beaucoup quand j'écrit des trucs comme ça...

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT (VOUS NE REGRETTEREZ PAS D'AVOIR LU ÇA ) **

Encore une petite chose; je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que le nombre de fic à considérablement baissé en français (à moins que j'hallucine)...Ce que je trouve terriblement dommage. Pourquoi? Parce que nous somme des auteurs, et même si** Harry Potter **est terminé, nous avons la** chance** de le faire '_'vivre'_' du mieux que nous pouvons, d'en continuer les aventures à notre façon et je trouve cela **extraordinaire**, d'avoir ce pouvoir. Nous ne sommes pas** J.K Rowling,** personne ne peut l'être. Mais elle nous à laissé tout un monde au complet, un univers à **NOTRE PORTÉ**! Nous avons tout de même la chance d'avoir une** imagination débordante, délirante, aventurière et romantique**, et je crois que maintenant qu**'Harry Potter** est terminé c'est encore PLUS à notre tour de montrer ce que nous savons faire. Alors vraiment, si vous avez des idées, n'importe lesquels n'hésitez**_ JAMAIS_** à les écrire. _Be a part of it :)_

**ET TRANSMETTEZ LE MESSAGE SI VOUS ÊTES DACCORD.** Mettez-le dans vos fics si elles son en ligne. **MAIS AVERTISSEZ-MOI** si vous avez l'intention de prendre ce texte et dites de quel auteur sa vient. Pas pour me faire de la pub,** ça serais réellement stupide**, d'essayer de me faire de la pub sur les fic des autres, juste à y pensé j'en fronce les sourcils. Vous pouvez copier-collez et écrire Bou Darklight à la fin, ou bien juste faire comme dans les Disclamer et préciser que ce texte ne vous appartient pas :) Tant que vous m'avertissez que vous l'utilisé avant:) Par contre je vous invites à corriger les fautes ;)

**Bon j'ai fini.:$**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey oui je suis revenue:D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira:) Je vous préviens d'avance il est court mais c'est voulu! :)

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver début Juin fin Mai :) Mais d'ici l'été les chapitre roulerons bien plus vite. Pour l'instant ça seras un par mois:) Du moin je vais esseyer:)

Après les événements assez éprouvant qui c'étaient produit, durant la matinée, Drago avait suivit les conseils de Harry et était parti se recoucher, bien qu'il ait à peine réussi à dormir. Le photographe ne faisait que repenser à ce matin. Sa presque arrestation, son récit très personnelle auprès de Potter qui c'était montré plus compréhensif que ce à quoi il c'était attendu. Puis il y avait eu ce moment..entre lui et Potter. Si intime, émotionnellement confortable, et doux Merlin, tellement sensuel. La façon de le blond avait enjambé ses cuisses, les gémissements de l'auror lorsque Drago s'appliquait dans sa fellation et la façon si hypnotisante dont le Gryffondor avait léché la dernière trace de sperme sur le coin de la lèvre de son amant. Ce dernier était tellement persuadé qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ce matin là. L'ancien préfet-en-chef avait éprouvé beaucoup de nervosité. Bien sûr il avait de l'expérience, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus vierge et il avait déjà couché avec des hommes, mais avec Potter...C'était différent. Drago avait quelques temps l'impression d'être encore un peut vierge...et cela lui faisait très étrange.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla il était à peut près onze heures moins le quart et ce fut une odeur de bacon qui le réveilla. Du bacon, ainsi qu'une légère effluve d'œuf, un peut moins agréable mais reste que cela sentait tout simplement comme un parfait petit déjeuner. Drago papillonna légèrement des yeux, émergeant petit à petit, la première chose qu'il vit fut une petite table en bois. Se redressant paresseusement sur les coudes, il fixa avec perplexité l'assiette d'œuf, de Bacon ainsi que de petites pommes de terre coupées en cube qui stagnait sur la table. Il y avait aussi du ketchup, un verre de jus d'orange et également une petite salière et poivrière toutes deux en forme de mini éclair de feux, ainsi que des ustensiles. L'ex Mangemort se mit en position assise, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, puis un minuscule papier roulé enveloppait sa fourchette. Le blond le prit, le lut, l'écriture en patte de mouches de Potter lui donna toute de même du fil à retordre:

_Pour m'excuser de la matinée éprouvante que tu as eu, j'ai bien essayé de te réveiller pour que tu viennes manger mais merde Malefoy quand tu dors tu fait pas semblant! Alors je te l'ai apporté. Bon appétit._

_Ps: J'ai du m'absenter pour au moins une demi heure, alors j'ai fait venir Sirius qui es le seul qui fout rien à cette heure là. Mais bon, peut-être qu'au moment ou tu lis ce message je suis déjà revenu!_

_H_

Ça alors, se dit Drago en mettant le papier à côté de l'assiette, se disant qu'il pourrait bien le garder. Ça pour une surprise s'en était une taille. Potter lui avait fait un petit déjeuner au lit pardi! Malgré lui, cette...attention le toucha. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à deux seul plateau-repas au lit et c'était Severus qui le lui avait préparé lorsque sont père était décédé puis par Blaise, quand il était revenu de désintox. Alors le geste de Potter le toucha quelque peut parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison particulière pour lui préparer tout cela, ce n'était qu'une petite attention. Ce fut avec appétit que Drago engloutit la nourriture excellente que lui avait préparé le Golden Boy, sauf les œufs, qui semblaient être fourrés au jus de poubelle, comment avait-il pu rater des œufs ! Mais malgré tout, ça le fit tout simplement rire de la bêtise de Potter. Aprè avoir dévoré son repas, Drago se sentit bien mieux. Il sortit du lit et fouilla dans les tiroirs de Potter à la recherche d'un caleçon propre, sa chambre étant toujours fermé à clef par les aurors. Le blond farfouilla dans le tiroirs, sa curiosité l'emportant et il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit le boxer rouge et or avec des vifs d'or et des balais dessus. L'idée de l'enfiler et d'en faire une petite surprise coquine à Potter l'effleura mais il rétracta vite cette idée absurde. Alors le photographe opta plutôt pour un simple caleçon noir, un peut trop grand au niveau des hanches, mais lorsqu'il s'examina dans la glace, Drago nota que cela laissais paraître ses deux lignes malicieusement bien creusé à l'endroit de ses hanches, qui formais un V salivant. Il sourit à son reflet et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger au rez-de chaussez. Mais lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint la cuisine des voix, deux qui provenaient du salon lui parvinrent.

-Tu sais fiston, tu vas m'en devoir une, me réveiller à une heure pareille pour garder ta petite femme, grogne le parrain de Potter, une pointe d'irritation pinça Drago mais il n'y prêta guère attention lorsqu'il entendit Potter répondre;

-Je te demande pardon? Drago Malefoy n'est pas ma _petite femme_.

-Et bien tu agis comme tel. Lorsque tu m'en parlais, au temps de Poudlard, j'aurais pu croire que tu le détestais tellement que cette haine irradiait jusque dans son précieux manoir...

-T'en rajoute un peu. On ne s'aimait pas particulièrement, il me faisait chier, je lui rendais bien la pareille mais, on a vieilli, le coupa Harry. «-Et puis j'ai une tâche à remplir.»

-Oh et cette tâche consiste à lui apporter le petit déjeuné au lit, et lui donner des petits mots doux ? Fit la voix sarcastique de Sirius.

-Ce n'était pas un mot doux mais une note, t'es barjes ou quoi?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça. .

Potter soupira.

-Désolé, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes à cause de toute cette histoire autour de Drago, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...Ce fut une grosse mâtinée.

-Drago?

-Bah, oui, Sirius, c'est son prénom.

-Tu ne l'as jamais appelé Drago.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème, tu te prends pour Sherlock Holmes?

Drago, sentent que la conversation allait être intéressante, se rapprocha de la porte entre ouverte et vit Potter, dans cette fameuse chemise qu'ils avaient acheter ensemble, lui tournant le dos et Sirius qui prenait ses aises sur le canapé.

-Je trouve seulement que tu portes beaucoup d'intérêt à ce jeune homme. Qui est...bien fait de sa personne et ne semble pas avoir de préférence quant aux hommes ou aux femmes...,continua Sirius.

-Sirius, grogna Potter.

-Avec qui, selon Hermione, tu as échangé un ''baiser des plus _torride_''...

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-C'est _lui_ qui m'a embrassé, et c'était pour donner une leçon à Ginny, oui c'était puérile mais, au moins ça a marché...

-Harry, ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? S'exclama Sirius en se levant du canapé, visiblement irrité.

-Rien.

-Et bien jeune homme, tu as un suçon de la taille d'une pastèque dans le cou qui crie le contraire.

Le survivant porta vivement la main à son cou et Drago dû se retenir de glousser.

-Écoute, ça ne te regarde pas. J'ai déjà assez de problème reliés à Dra..Malefoy, ne te mêle pas à l'équation.

-Harry, s'il te plaît dit moi la vérité. Ron m'a parler...

-Le salaud, murmura Harry.

-D'un certain épisode dans la cuisine il y a quelques jours...

-Il fait tellement chier, poursuivit Harry mais, Sirius continua, implacable.

-Un épisode qu'il a décrit comme "dégoûtant et animal" ce qui pour toi devait être "passionné et...bien disons-le ; animal" mais Ron, étant un peu homophobe sur les bords et pas tout à fait lui-même, j'ai préféré te le demander avant de t'accuser... tu vois, j'avais pensé: «-Harry est mon filleul si je lui demande il me dira la vérité.» mais tu semble déterminé à me mentir, termina froidement Sirius.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Oui,bon il se passe un truc entre nous mais c'est rien de sérieux, seulement physique. Je reste objectif dans mon travail et je suis capable de faire la part entre sexe et affection.

-Non tu n'en es pas capable, rectifia Patmol en prenant place sur le bras du fauteuil du Gryffondor.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Harry tu as de nombreux talents et tu es remplis de qualités, mais tu ne sais pas être objectif et encore moins séparer le cul du cœur.

-Wow. Très poétique, siffla le brun, dis pas de connerie j'en suis tout à fait capable.

-Non. Harry tu es un sensible. Et tu es très ouvert alors d'une façon ou d'une autre tu vas toujours finir par t'attacher à quelqu'un, que tu couches avec cette personne ou non. Et si tu t'attache à Malefoy, tu vas y passer. Je veux bien croire qu'il...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? Je vais pas tomber amoureux de lui ou quoi que soit ! Oui on passe du bon temps, oui je l'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'avant mais il n'y a rien de plus! Et puis on a même pas couché ensemble.

Sirius le regarda comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'Auror ne savait pas.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails parce que ça tien du secret professionnel,plus, manque de respect envers Malefoy si je te le racontais mais, il a vécu des trucs, que je ne souhaite vraiment à personne et...je sais pas, couché avec lui se serait profiter de sa vulnérabilité quasi constante. Alors on a fait que se...caresser...et un peu plus. Mais pas jusqu'au bout.

-Tu vois? Qu'est-ce que je te disais,? Apparemment physiquement c'est chaud comme la braise entre vous, tu pourrais tout simplement le sauter-

-Sirius !

-Alors que c'est visiblement ce dont il a envie, mais toi tu préfère ne pas coucher avec Malefoy parce que tu ne veux pas profiter de lui. Pourtant le sexe occasionnel c'est profiter de l'autre personne, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Écoute, ce n'est aucun sentiment quelconque c'est seulement que je respecte Drago énormément. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais partir? J'ai une journée assez spécial et un horaire à respecter, demanda Harry d'un ton plus calme.

-D'accord, fiston si tu le dis je te crois, puis Sirius serra son neveux dans ses bras et se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrant la porte sur le nez de Drago qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, sentant son nez se disloquer. Sirius fixa Drago d'un air moqueur mais, dieu merci, ne dit rien et partit.

Là, tout de suite, Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire, son nez le faisait souffrir mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir avec ses doigts, merci Merlin, il n'était pas cassé. Mais il était quelque peut perdu, le blond ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport aux confidences de Potter et aux affirmations du vieux chien. Potter ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et Drago trouva cela réconfortant et étonnamment stupide. Jamais Drago n'avait voulu à ce point coucher avec quelqu'un. Jamais. Et l'ex Mangemort avait cru que ses intentions étaient assez explicites, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas dragué, mais avec Potter, il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

-Ah Malefoy tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? lui sourit le jeune brun. Drago sursauta violemment et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Potter qui le fixait souriant, sourire qui disparu bien vite en voyant la rougeur du nez du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué?

Drago, qui essaya de cacher son nez avec sa main droite marmonna un ; - 'suis tombé.

-T'es vraiment pas doué... Laisse-moi voir.

Harry lui prit les mains et les écarta doucement de son visage, le blond réprima un frisson lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec celles du Survivant..le geste était si doux, et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

-Il n'y a rien de cassé, ça ne saigne même pas, tu vas seulement avoir le nez rouge pour la journée ! l'informa Potter avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Génial, répliqua sombrement le blondinet.

-Ne fait pas cette tête ce n'est pas si terrible, ton beau visage n'en n'est aucunement abîmé.

Drago feint un moue triste et se rapprocha de Harry.

-Mmmh? Mon beau visage? Juste ça?

-Ton magnifique visage.

-Bien mieux.

Et éliminant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux Harry l'embrassa goulûment. Ce fut avec plaisir que l'ancien héritier répondit au baiser, empoignant les cheveux du Survivant qui poussa un grognement appréciateur et lui saisit les fesses.

-C'est quoi le programme de la journée? Murmura Drago d'une voix suggestive.

-Mmmmh, Harry lui lécha le cou, j'ai ma petite idée. Il mordilla sa peau.«-Mais on doit faire nos bagages.»

Harry soupira, et embrassa Drago au coin de la bouche, comme s'il s'excusait de quelque chose.

-Aujourd'hui...on part pour New York dans la nuit...

Drago perdit tout sourire.

-On...on devait partir demain, non?

-Oui mais Harris a décidé que plus tôt on partirait, plus tôt on en aurait fini...

-Je vois...Drago se décolla lentement de Harry, toute joie effacée de son visage.«-Je vais m'y mettre alors...»

**xxx**

Ce fut avec un air découragé et impuissant pour Harry, et tout simplement irrité pour l'inspecteur Harris, qu'ils regardèrent, pour la cinquième fois consécutive, Drago remonté sa valise dans sa chambre, proclamant une fois de plus qu'il refusait d'y aller. D'une certaine façon, la situation aurait pu être quelque peu comique, mais au bout de la troisième fois cela devint un spectacle désolant, Drago semblait si misérable, perdu et sans repère. Quant à la cinquième fois où le blond avait voulu remonter sa valise, la semi-crise d'angoisse qu'il fit n'eut vraiment rien de drôle. Sa valise venait de se vider d'elle même au sol car, il avait oublier de la refermer, donc toutes ses affaires étaient tombées. Ce fut donc tremblant de partout, hyper-ventilant légèrement, à genou au sol entrain de ramasser ses vêtements et le visage ruisselant de larmes, que Potter le trouva. Oui, le spectacle était assez triste. Pourtant l'inspecteur, qui se tenait désormais derrière Harry un air décontracté au visage, semblait trouver la situation trop sans importance pour qu'il s'en mêle, ce qui agaça un peu l'Auror. Harry avança lentement vers un Drago sanglotant et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Harris vous pouvez partir? On vous rejoindra à l'aéroport, demanda fermement Harry.

L'inspecteur acquiesça puis sortit de la maison.

Harry soupira et fixa Drago qui essuyait rageusement ses joues. Il s'apprêta à parler mais le Serpentard le coupa:

-Ne me sors pas des idioties, Potter. Je n'irais pas à New York.

-Quelles idioties?

-Le genre : Tu es fort, tu peux y arriver, bats toi blablabla. Je suis rien du tout. Je suis un photographe, un homme avec un chat. Rien d'autre...Dévasté, Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains; il voulait tout simplement se rouler en boule et pleurer. Voir tout ces gens qui lui avait fait physiquement et mentalement mal, il n'en serait pas capable, rien que d'y penser tout son être était plongé dans l'angoisse, le photographe se sentait comme dans une boîte minuscule, c'était l'enfer.

-Je n'allais pas le faire...

-Mon cul, ouais...renifla l'ancien héritier.

-Malefoy, tu n'auras pas le choix de venir, chuchota Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui se dégagea brusquement.

-Et si je refuse? demanda Drago, sur la défensive.

-Si tu refuse, ton cas me sera retiré et tu te débrouilleras tout seul, et tu te retrouveras en danger.

-Tant mieux alors, il est hors de question que j'affronte ces types...

Soudainement, il se sentit attrapé par le col de son chandail, soulevé et plaqué au mur. Son regard croisa le regard d'un Harry Potter légèrement en colère.

-Tu vas m'écouter deux petites minutes, Malefoy. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi...

-Tu ne sais rien du tout, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Drago.

-J'avais neuf ans ...lâcha Potter en baissant les yeux semblant toujours passablement énervé.

-Quoi?

Le Survivant poussa un long soupir et relâcha Drago, il passa une main lasse sur son visage et semblant réfléchir profondément...

-Viens t'asseoir. Harry marcha vers le canapé, traînant un Drago très troublé par la main. L'Auror fit assoir son amant très près de lui, de façon à ce que la tête de Drago se retrouve dans son cou. Drago s'y sentit bien en sécurité, encore plus quand les bras d'Harry lui encerclèrent la taille, c'était comme s'il allait lui raconter une histoire pour le faire dormir. Même si Drago trouvait cette situation très bizarre et inconfortablement intime, il se lova un peu plus sur Harry, chassant une larme sur sa joue qui était restée stagner.

-Mes Moldus...ne m'ont jamais aimé, pour eux j'étais une erreur de la nature, une abomination. J'ai dormi dans un placard à balais jusqu'à mes onze ans, et s'ils m'ont mis dans une chambre normale par la suite c'est seulement parce qu'il n'ont pas eu le choix. J'étais mal nourri, maltraité, tout maigre. Je ne savais rien de la magie, de mes parents, ni même que j'étais célèbre. Les Dursley -c'est leur nom- m'ont fait croire que mes parents étaient morts suite à un accident de voiture, bref, ils n'avaient aucun respect pour moi. Mais ce fut cinq jours après mon anniversaire, que mon Oncle me montra toute sa haine à mon égard...C'était le matin et des tambourinements à ma porte de placard, m'avaient réveillé, c'était l'oncle Vernon et il voulait m'emmener pêcher...soit disant un cadeau d'anniversaire. J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il avait l'air de se cacher. Il parlait à voix basse, il semblait pressé, lorsque j'y repense, c'était très clair qu'il avait décidé tout ça sur un coup de tête. J'étais franchement incrédule, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention, car dans un sens, j'étais content , parce qu'il ne pensait jamais à mon anniversaire, ou à moi tout court. Alors je me suis dépêché de m'habiller et tout, puis il nous a conduit près d'une forêt et on est descendu car apparemment, il n'y avait pas de route pour aller jusqu'au lac. Donc on marchait, encore et encore, et je remarquais que sa nervosité grimpait. Ses gros poings grassouillets se crispaient au tour de ses cannes à pêche. Bref, j'étais exténué, vu que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, je n'étais pas en très grande forme alors la fatigue m'a fait remarqué une chose au moment où nous nous sommes arrêté; il n'y avait même pas de lac...

-Harry, souffla Drago fortement ébranlé, À un tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-Lorsque je lui ai fait naïvement remarquer, il est devenu tout rouge..Et j'ai su. J'ai reculé de quelques pas, prêt à m'enfuir et je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ici. Il ne m'a pas répondu..Il a jeté les cannes à pêche au sol...et m'a dit que si je criais, il allait me le faire regretter. J'ai couru mais, il m'a rattrapé et...oui bon, tu devines la suite.

Drago sentit les mains de Potter se crisper autour de sa taille, montrant son trouble. Toutefois le visage de Potter était resté impassible quoi qu'un peu sombre, il fixait le vide. Le blond, lui, serrait les dents de rage et avait les larmes aux yeux, car tout ce qu'Harry lui racontait, il se l'imaginait, et ça le rendait réellement malade.

-Après la guerre je suis retourné dans leur maison...histoire de voir ma tante Pétunia, c'est la sœur de ma mère après-tout. Vernon était sorti travailler. Alors j'étais allé là-bas avec ma Pensine, munit d'un plan très précis en tête, détruire mon Oncle. Mais pour ça je devais m'attaquer à sa femme avant. Donc j'ai mis la Pensine devant ma tante, qui ne voulait rien entendre. Visiblement elle me détestait toujours autant. J'ai du la poussé dedans. J'avais retiré tous mes autres souvenirs, sauf celui de la forêt, pour être absolument sûr qu'elle le voit. Quand elle est sortit de la Pensine, Pétunia était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, elle a vomi sur mes chaussures, elle pleurait, c'était très intense comme réaction. J'en ai conclu qu'elle n'avait jamais été au courant que mon Oncle m'avait violé lors de mes neuf ans, ce qui, dans un sens m'avait grandement soulagé...Quelques semaines plus tard j'y suis retourné, la maison était vide, Pétunia avait quitté mon Oncle et tout emporté avec elle. Désormais, il habitait un petit motel miteux et je suis allé le voir et je me suis vider le cœur, il est resté là bêtement à chialer des idioties comme quoi c'était de ma faute et tout...Puis rien que pour l'achever, je lui ai souffler:«-J'espère que mon p'tit cul d'enfant de neuf ans en a valu la peine pour que tu en arrives la aujourd'hui. » Et puis je suis parti...quelques jours après j'ai appris son suicide, et j'étais mieux, propre en dedans, je ne portais plus ce fardeaux...Tu comprend ce que j'essaie de te dire?

Harry baissa la tête de façon à ce que son visage se retrouve terriblement proche de celui de Drago. «-Tu es Drago Malefoy, le roi de la répartie, tu sais comment faire chier les gens, avec le seul pouvoir des mots, tu es incroyablement insupportable et cruel quand tu t'y met, tu sais les blesser encore plus qu'un Endoloris, sert-en à New York! Ça peut tout changer. Si j'ai aidé au suicide d'une ordure par des simples mots et gestes. Qu'est ce que tu peux faire toi? Tu comprends? Sois seulement toi. Montre leur que tu es plus fort qu'eux.

Drago n'y tint plus et laissa ses larmes couler, il attrapa le visage de Harry en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry approfondit le baiser, renversant Drago sur le canapé en se calant bien confortablement entre les jambes de ce dernier. Harry stoppa le baiser puis colla son front contre son protéger, respirant bruyamment sur les lèvres de son amant et murmura:

-Est-ce que tu as compris de quoi je parlais?

Drago cligna bêtement des yeux, trop terrassé par pleins d'émotions en même temps.

-Hnn?

-Est-ce que tu vas être fort à New York?

-O-oui, murmura Drago, essayant de récupérer les lèvres d'Harry, mais le Gryffondor recula légèrement la tête.

-Promis?

-Oui.

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors fais tes bagages, maintenant. Puis délicatement il se retira de sur Drago et retourna dans la cuisine.

**Xxx**

Drago était assis sur le lavabo de l'étroite cabine de l'avion et ses jambes étaient enroulées alentour de la taille d'Harry. Ses bras étaient passés autour de la nuque du brun qui se tenait debout devant lui, son front collé contre le sien, le souffle erratique. Il fixait le sexe libéré de Drago, il était si dur qu'il doutait que ce soit à cause de lui. Drago lava tout soupçon en léchant sa lèvre inférieure, pour ensuite glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Potter. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, leurs langues dansaient, langoureusement, chaudement. Harry mit fin au baiser et embrassa sa clavicule. L'ancien photographe baissa les yeux pour voir les doigts tremblants de Potter qui se mit à caresser son gland, il poussa un gémissement sonore et amorça un mouvement de hanche pour aller à la rencontre de sa main, encore, encore et encore. Un feu s'emparait de son bas ventre et lui dévorait les reins. Drago se sentait pitoyable de gémir de façon aussi indécente, mais il n'en pouvait plus, durant tout le trajet en avion il en avait eu envi, et puis, tout ceci lui faisait tellement de bien. Avec Potter il oubliait. Il oubliait le gênant événement de la matinée qui avait faillit lui faire perdre beaucoup de choses, il oubliait leur relation de ce matin qui avait été si intime, il oubliait tous ses problèmes...c'était comme prendre de la drogue; dans un sens c'était mal, mais terriblement grisant.

Harry Potter était sa drogue. Sa putain de cocaïne. La meilleure qu'il ait jamais prit.

Le problème avec la coke ?

On y devient accroc, rapidement, _addicts. _

Et Drago était anxieux parce que si Potter était sa drogue...il allait y avoir des conséquences.. Et il y avait déjà assez de merde dans la vie du photographe en ce moment...avait-il besoin de ça?

La main de Potter continuait de le branler énergiquement et Drago écarta violemment ses cuisses, renversant sa tête vers l'arrière qui cogna contre le miroir, mais l'excitation qui le saisissait le fit passer par dessus la douleur que normalement, il aurait dû éprouver. Au lieu de ça, le photographe lâcha un gémissement plus qu'indécent dit d'une voix rauque:

-Fait moi venir, ohmondieu.

Il sentit un doigt long et épais s'enfoncer lentement à l'intérieur de lui, tandis qu'Harry le branlait plus vite. Lascivement, l'ancien préfet bougea contre ce doigt, et jura comme un charretier. Soudainement Drago cria, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il jouit dans la main de Harry. Le photographe sentit qu'on lui remettait son pantalon et qu'on lui zippait sa braguette, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, trop sonné par son orgasme pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mentalement Drago se donna une gifle et s'obligea a se raidir un peu. Potter le regardait avec un sourire plaqué au visage et un regard si perçant que Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir tel une midinette .

-Je...hum...Je crois qu'on peut sortir.

Le sourire de Potter s'agrandit.

-Je le crois aussi.

**XXX**

Drago n'aurait pas pu être plus troublé qu'en ce moment, tout en prenant place dans l'avion, avec ses albums photo pour se distraire, il jetait des petits regards en coin à Potter, déjà installé, qui rédigeait une lettre dont le contenu lui était inconnu...Drago repensa à ce que Potter lui avait raconté, c'était si personnel, il était quasiment sûr que même Weasley et Granger n'étaient pas au courant. Et puis la position dans lequel ils étaient lorsque Potter lui racontait son tragique récit...comme des amoureux.,.Comme un couple. Pour Drago, tout cela prenait une voie bien trop sérieuse et intime, et tomber amoureux de Potter était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin...

Drago jeta un regard à Harry et le fixa, sans s'en rendre compte pendant qu'il écrivait...Est-ce que le fait de tomber en amour avec Potter serait si tragique que cela? Potter semblait être un petit ami formidable...Mais bon, s'ils sortaient ensemble, Drago était certain que Potter se lasserait très vite de son état instable...déjà qu'il ne voulait même pas coucher avec lui. Est-ce que c'était aussi compliqué que ça de sortir avec Potter? Peut-être que...

-Malefoy?

Presque automatiquement, à sa grande surprise, les joues de Drago s'enflammèrent et il retourna à son catalogue de photo qu'il tenait en main.

-Q-quoi?

Parfait et maintenant il bégayait, mais diable que lui arrivait-il?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ses photos? lui demanda le Sauveur avec une nonchalance qui eu tendance à irriter Drago.

-Du travail que j'ai emporté. On est à court de mannequin depuis euh...l'incident des jumelles dont tu as eu vent. L'ancien Serpentard ignora le petit sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de son amant et poursuivit:«-À cause de cela, quelques mannequins ont quitté l'entreprise et comme on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des mannequins en moins durant cette saison, je dois en choisir des nouveaux.»

Harry hocha la tête et l'air pensif il ajouta;

-Parle-moi un peut de ton travail, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aime autant?

Drago fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas certain d'aimer qu'on lui pose des questions si soudainement, c'était louche...

-Pour l'amour de dieu, Malefoy, je n'essaie pas d'enquêter sur toi, j'essaie uniquement de faire la conversation, ronchonna Harry reflétant un peu les pensées de Drago qui hocha la tête, se sentant un peut idiot d'être aussi méfiant.

Détends-toi_, Drago... _

-Ahem...et bien j'aime mon travail pour une raison simple, je euh...je crois que c'est merveilleux d'avoir le talent de pouvoir capturer un moment et de le rendre parfait. Je crois que toute chose mérite d'être photographiée, avec du travail on peut transformer une simple ampoule en une œuvre d'art. C'est ce que j'aime, être photographe est un océan de possibilités, que ce soit à un mariage ou à une simple séance photo on peut toujours créer quelque chose de magnifique. Je ne saurais dire si je préfère photographier les gens ou bien les paysages, car les deux sont des sujets si intéressants. Par exemple, au dîner chez Granger, avant que je me fasse empoisonner, je regardais tous vos visages et dans ma tête je prenais des photos, car le langage du corps, des yeux et tout sont si fascinant. La chicane entre toi et Weaslette était si intense qu'en prendre une photo aurait été un vrai bijoux. Et puis Granger, son visage est parfait pour des photos, le genre de modèle que j'apprécierais avoir dans ma compagnie car elle, contrairement aux autres, elle est réellement intelligente. En regardant une photo tu t'aperçois de chose que tu n'as peut être jamais vue avant. Et-

Drago s'arrêta net.

Par les caleçons les plus sales de Merlin!

Il en avait beaucoup trop dit! Drago ne savait plus ou se mettre. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune blond de parler autant, à moins que ce soit pour emmerder quelqu'un, mais il avait été comme emporté par une vague de passion envers son métier, ce qui lui arrivait de temps en temps mais uniquement avec Blaise. En temps normal si quelqu'un lui demandait s'il aimait son travail, il répondait une connerie d'un calme implacable comme; «-C'est un beau métier pour regarder des gens nus gratuitement.»...Il se rappelait d'ailleurs que Severus ne l'avait pas trouvé drôle du tout et avait tout simplement gardé un air pincé, traitant son filleul d'imbécile obsédé.

Drago n'osa pas regarder Potter et s'attarda sur la reliure de son cartable à photo.  
-Wow, tu adores vraiment ton travail...On peut voir que ça te passionne...,répondit simplement Harry.

-Oui, en effet, se contenta de murmurer Drago.

Un léger silence plana et Harry le brisa une seconde fois;

-Et mon visage?

Drago le regarda avec perplexité.

-Quoi ton visage?

-Et bien est-ce qu'il serait un bon sujet à photographier? Professionnellement parlant, je parle. L'ancien préfet sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles. «-Parce que je ne suis pas très photogénique. J'ai des photos de moi et Ron qui sont laides à faire peur.» sourit-il. Voyant que Drago ne répondait toujours pas, le Survivant rajouta; «Tu peux me le dire, Malefoy, je ne cherche pas un emploi dans ta boîte je suis juste curieux de savoir si je ferai un bon sujet, comme Hermione.»

Drago hésita, une partie de lui voulait secouer Potter dans tous les sens et lui dire, que son visage était tout simplement parfait, mais d'un autre côté c'était dure de proclamer de telles paroles sans abîmer son orgueil de Serpentard. Finalement, Drago soupira et décida d'agir en adulte. Il regarda Potter dans les yeux et lâcha;

-Ton visage serait parfait à photographier, tu serais un sujet fabuleux.

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina avec une sincère surprise.

-Ah oui?

Drago roula les yeux, retrouvant son attitude blasée.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin Potter, c'est impossible que tu sois aussi naïf. Tu es probablement la personne la plus intéressante à regarder de toute L'Angleterre...Le blond plongea un peu dans ses pensées, parlant plus pour lui même; «-Peut-être aussi les États-Unis, du moins à New York, les visages ne sont pas très impressionnants..les gens sont tellement obèses parfois.»

-Ça c'est uniquement parce que je suis célèbre que je suis intéressant à regarder, répliqua Harry avec une quelconque froideur.

-Pour certains oui, pour d'autres non. Je te trouves intéressant à regarder parce que ta bouche est large mais pourtant, tes lèvres sont pleines, ton sourire est incroyablement saisissant_ mais pourtant_ la ligne de tes dents supérieures fait une espèce de courbe. Tes cheveux sont broussailleux comme un nid de corbeau_ mais_ je sais qu'ils sont scandaleusement doux. Bref ton visage est rempli de contradictions ce qui le rend tout simplement parfait à regarder, termina Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry sembla quelque peu abasourdi par la description que Drago venait de faire de sa personne. Il se racla la gorge et marmonna un simple; «Merci, je suppose.» à l'adresse de son amant qui sentit une pointe de triomphe face au malaise palpable de son ancienne Némésis.

-Et comment tu te sens? demanda soudainement Harry.

-Eh bien je n'ai pas eu d'attaque cardiaque dernièrement, sauf peut-être dans la cabine tout à l'heure...

Potter eut un petit rire mais reprit tout de même;

-Je te parle de New York, imbécile. On arrive bientôt...Est-ce que...tu te sens prêt à y remettre les pieds? Draco se raidit un peu à la mention de l'endroit de ses pires cauchemars. Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, était-il prêt? À revoir tous ses...clients? Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait humilié. Le blond n'avait aucune envie que Potter apprenne des détails crasseux à son sujet par rapport à son métier précédent. Même s'il commençait tout juste à le comprendre, Draco réalisa que ce qui l'effrayait dans le fait de revenir à New York, n'était pas seulement les mauvais souvenirs, la peur de revoir certains visages et la terreur de retomber dans la drogue. Non, il y avait plus que cela, c'était aussi la peur de ce que Potter allait penser de lui _après_ New York. Il allait sûrement être dégoûté de Drago au point de ne plus vouloir le toucher. Et cette pensée terrorisa l'ancien Serpentard, car, il avait besoin de Potter.

-Disons que je préfèrerais me jeter dans un tas d'excréments d'Hippogriffe, plutôt que d'atterrir à New York, répondit platement le blond.

_Je sais c'est court, sa coupe quand même sec (ce qui est voulut ) mais de 1 je vous avais promis que j'allais essayer de poster avant fin avril, et de deux mon instinct me dit que je dois coupé là. J'ai déjà l'autre chapitre en tête et il est en cours d'écriture et on dirait vraiment que je me suis remis sur les rails, ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'au prochain chapitre il y aura des rapprochements, et du drame et des découvertes OUHHHHHHH. _

_TDA. _


End file.
